Satoshi
by Lorenzo Mellal
Summary: Was there ever a time where you wish you could escape the world you live in? That you could do it over somewhere else? Well…that it crossed his mind before but he never thought it would happen, it seemed impossible but after waking up, he finds himself no longer himself but Satoshi. Follow Satoshi as he journey's the Naruto universe. A/U. SI
1. Chapter 1

_**Was there ever a time where you wish you could escape the world you live in? That you could do it over somewhere else? Well…that it crossed his mind before but he never thought it would happen, it seemed impossible but after waking up, he finds himself no longer himself but Satoshi. Follow Satoshi as he journey's the Naruto universe and learns more about himself and others. A/U. SI. OC.**_

 _ **(Satoshi)**_

 _What the hell?_ I though opening my eyes and found myself staring at a ceiling. I went to sit up but stopped, I closed my eyes and bit my lip to keep myself from screaming at the excruciating pain that zipped up my abdomen and spine. My left hand flew to where the pain had originated from: my abdomen.

Clutching my stomach, I stilled my movements in fear of that pain returning. It hurt more than when I was eight and fell from the tree in my backyard, uncle told me not to climb it but I didn't listen. I never listen…

Taking a few calming breathes through my nose; I slowly opened my eyes again. They were stinging and slightly watery from the pain I felt earlier. I shot restricted glances around but I spotted nothing.

It was dark, almost pitch black, but there was light coming from somewhere that allowed my to see, even if just a little, meaning that it was night and there was a window either letting in the street light or the moonlight.

" _Help_." I called in a pathetic attempt but it was futile. _Futile? What the hell? When did I start speaking like Borg from Star Trek? That was hella random._ I couldn't help but think, despite my current predicament. _Okay, focus, FO-CUS…why did that just like fu…never mind._

I knew what I had to do: man up and take the pain.

With that, I slammed my right hand on the space beside me with all the strength I could muster and then rolled myself over with a little push.

"Ah!" I screamed at the top of my lunges when I landed on my ribs causing my to close my eyes again. _So it wasn't my stomach, I broke my ribs, duly noted._

I whined and withered on the ground, I don't know how long, but even when I slowly lifted my head and opened my eyes, I could see stars. _Oh god, I'm delirious with pain._

That was just my luck, which was very shitty from the moment of my birth but that's entire different story.

 _Okay, focus!...serious! Did they_ think _before they decided to make focus a word? It sounds entirely inappropriate…though it could be because my mind is completely corrupted and twisted, courtesy of my uncle._

Slowly, I got to my knees; my body was still shocked from the bold move of rolling myself over. After successfully getting to my knees, and doing a mental cheer, I got to my feet…only to fall back to my knees.

I bent over and began coughing. I covered my mouth until my coughing fit ended and when I pulled my hand away; I saw numerous red specks coating my palm. Red specks of blood.

I gulped down the bile that rose to my throat. Did I mention that blood made me queasy? Well, it does.

Pushing that to the back of my mind, I got back to my feet and moved my left hand so that my entire arm was wrapped around my abdomen. I looked around and saw that I was, what looked like, a kid's room. It wasn't my room, I'm fifteen, damn it!

 _What the hell is going on? Did I get into my uncle's drugs again and venture out doped up?_ It definitely wouldn't be the first time…and it _probably_ wouldn't be the last. Well, it may if I don't make it out of here before I bleed out.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw that there was a dent in the wall, also a little blood, right above where I got up. _Did someone throw me into the wall?_

Stupid question, I know, but I can't imagine anyone wanting to hurt me, I'm a delight!

I faced forward and walked towards the door that looked as if it was thrown open. When I made it to the threshold, I put my hand on there and looked at it.

My mind went blank for a moment. _Why the hell is my hand small?_ Okay, so it looks like I'm still running off of the drugs, that's the only explanation for my hand looking like that of a child's…and for the room, suddenly, looking bigger than it should at my height.

I walked out of the room but when I made it to the halls, I had to lean against the walls for support and push myself forward.

Fortunately, there weren't any stairs to this house and it was all on one floor. Unfortunately, what I saw in the next room wasn't what I was expecting.

On the walls, the furniture, the plants, the floors and even the tables were coated, _dripping_ , in blood. Completely drenched as if someone tried to literally paint the walls with someone's blood. The blood was still trailing and dripping, it wasn't dry, so that meant this was very recent.

My eyes dropped down to the figures laying at the table and my heart stopped. The window wasn't blocked by the curtains and allowed the moon light in, the light was cast on the bodies.

It was a woman and man lying on the floor.

I felt a tug at my heart, at my _being_ , and overwhelming impulse to walk over to them and check on them but I didn't. Though I wanted to give into the impulse, my feet felt to heavy for me to move and I was still leaning against the wall.

I didn't notice at first but my breathing had become erratic and heavy. Fear overwhelmed me. I was scared.

 _Did…did I do this?_ I wondered horrified.

That was all it took.

"Ah!" I let out a blood-curdling scream. It was so ghastly that it scared the hell out of me, even though I was the one screaming.

I screamed for a good two minutes before I heard a crash.

I jumped and watched as three men and one woman entered the room. Each of them was wearing masks and strange gear, _very familiar masks and strange gear._

One stopped in front of me, the woman. This one had a mask I couldn't describe. Not because I couldn't tell what it was, it was obviously animalistic, but because my vision was blurry. Blurry with tears. But I did spot purple hair.

For a minute, the woman stared down at him with those empty black holes of the mask with three red stripes. Her stillness was eerie and made me anxious.

"Cat." That seemed to snap her out of her daze as another man walked up, he had four red stripes on his mask. He looked at me for a moment before turning back to her. "He looks in pretty rough shape, you should take him to the Hospital." He gestured behind him. "We'll continue to look for more survivors."

I gulped and tilted my head a little to look past him, the other two masked men were moving the bodies.

"Right." I heard and turned back to the woman. She kneeled in front of me and hesitated, I could tell because her shoulders tense before sagging, she removed her mask allowing me to see her face.

My eyes widened. _This isn't possible; this has to be the drugs! This honestly can't be who I think it is._

Yugao Uzuki gave me a small smile. "Can you tell me where you're hurt?" she asked kindly.

 _Sorry, Yugao, I can't because you shouldn't be in front of me taking and because I'm going to pass out._ With that, my vision faded black and I think I fell forward.

 _ **(Satoshi)**_

When I woke up, I woke up to the sound of a beeping machine.

I opened my eyes. It was blurry for a moment but my vision quickly adjusted. I blinked rapidly before glancing around.

A hospital room? I glanced at the machine beeping next to me and mentally nodded, a hospital room.

Luckily, the curtains to the window were closed but I could see some of the sunlight peaking through the blinds.

 _What the hell am I doing in the hospital?_ I wondered before sitting up. I winced at the pain in my ribs and like being slapped my superman, it all came back to me. Waking up a bloody mess, finding corpse in a living room, and Yugao Uzuki before I passed out.

I'm pretty sure that none of that actually happened and it was all a drug-induced hallucination. I chuckled a little, imagine meeting a Naruto character, I'm a anime obsessed freak but I'm not delusional.

I scratched my cheek and froze. I remembered something else…my hand, it looked like a child's.

Slowly, I moved my right hand from my face and into my line of sight. It was the same; it still resembled a child's.

Throwing the sheets from over my legs, I jumped from the hospital bed. As soon as my feet touched the ground, I almost fell to my knees but caught myself.

I ignored the pain in my ribs and looked around the room until I found a bathroom. I opened the door and locked it behind me before turning to the full-length mirror hanging on the wall.

I stood in front of it, eyeing myself. Standing as my reflection was a child, maybe seven or eight years old, with spiky black locks, light olive skin, large onyx eyes and dressed in a hospital ground. His forehead was wrapped with bandages, along with his ankles and wrists. Basically, he kinda looked like a mummy.

Lifting my arm, I watched as the reflection repeated the same movement perfectly. I turned around, watching the reflection over my shoulder as it continued to repeat me, I jumped up and down.

It was denial.

But that's how the nurse found me, doing strange things to make sure that this was real. "Satoshi! You shouldn't be out of bed, you'll reopen your wounds!" she chastised.

It took me a moment before I realized she was talking to me. _Satoshi? That isn't my name…_ I trailed off from my train out thought as I turned back to the boy's, my, reflection.

There were attributes I shared with the boy, though my hair wasn't spiky it was black, my skin was olive but my eyes…they were green but the eyes that was staring back at me currently weren't.

Satoshi was staring back at me. _I am Satoshi._

This didn't make any sense and I feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone but I'll do what I always do in the face of adversity, which could be one of the words on a long list of them to describe my life, go with the flow.

I turned back to the woman and was surprised to see that her face was red and frustrated.

It dawned on me that she must have been calling my name and I know that the only reason she didn't snatch me up was because I was in a child's body and injured. "Uh…yes?" I asked unsurely.

The woman huffed. She was kind of bland with dark brown hair pinned back in a bun and pale skin with the only standout feature about her being her grey eyes. "You need to get back to bed, you've been unconscious for three days and you still aren't fully healed."

I blinked. "And?"

The smile that grew on her face was completely faked and forced. She was irritated and trying to hide it, but failing miserably, her right eyebrow was twitching and her left hand was clenched around the clipboard, that I'm sure was about to snap under her anger fueled strength.

"I'll have to request for you to get back into bed while I report to the Hokage that you're awake and mobile."

 _T-the Hokage? Hiruzen Sarutobi? The Third Hokage? He was coming?_ I felt cold sweat break across my face and nodded. "All right."

After making sure that I got back into the bed and made me promise I wouldn't move, the nurse, whose name I learned was Sayuri, no last name, apparently she wasn't a nurse either but a Medical Ninja as she grabbed the white long coat from the back of the chair in the corner of the room and checked my body for wounds.

 _This is so surreal._ I thought looking down at my hands again. My mind flashed back to when it was coated in my blood. I clenched it closed. _What happened to me? Why can't I remember anything before the attack? Is it the drugs? Who were those people that were killed? What was going to happen next? What am I supposed to do now?_

Well, the last question was obvious. Wait for the Hokage to get here.

And that's what I did…for what seemed like _forever_ before that door opened.

Two masked men, a boar and mouse, ran into the room followed by a giant with a bandana tied around his head with a Leaf Village metal plate over the forehead and a scar diagonally across his face. He was clad in black with a long black trench coat.

His gaze settled on me and it sent chills down my spine. His gaze was so penetrating that I was sure he could read my mind.

He didn't say anything else before stepping aside and allowing a smaller figure to walk into the room.

My heart leaped into my throat as Hiruzen Sarutobi stopped beside my bed and sat in a stood, provided by one of the ANBU, he had a kind and grandfatherly smile on his face but there was something else behind those eyes. Sympathy, guilt and pity.

I kept my face in the awe that it formed when I saw the Hokage walk in because I wasn't sure if I would give anything away with my facial expressions. I didn't want to have to tell him about anything and deemed insane, despite that's how I feel.

I'm still not sure all of this isn't just a drug-induced hallucination but like any other time, I'll go with it.

"Hello, Satoshi." He spoke, his voice sent trembles down my body with how warm it sounded. It reminded me of my own grandfather.

I looked up into his eyes and gave a small smile. "Hello…Lord Hokage."

 _ **(END)**_

 _ **Hey everyone! This is my attempt at writing another self-insert if anyone read my other before I deleted this one but I actually plan to finish this one. It's my twelfth goal for this year.**_

 _ **Anyways, there's no much to say about this chapter as it's only introducing Satoshi into the series and realizing he's there.**_

 _ **At this point we see that he doesn't believe it's real and it's only a hallucination. That'll change soon.**_

 _ **Other characters will appear, some more important than others, but everyone has a place.**_

 _ **Tell me what you think of it so far! I'd love to hear everyone's opinions!**_

 _ **I decided to repost this and work on it again.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Chapter 2)**_

I watched Hiruzen Sarutobi for a moment, still shocked to see him, but the steely gaze of Ibiki Morino made me nervous. Did the guy ever blink? It didn't seem like it.

This was insane! I had to be hallucinating; there was no explanation than that. _But…_ I dropped my head, allowing my newly acquired bangs to fall over my eyes as I shot glances around the room. _I don't see my tell that always bring me back from my hallucination._ A tell in my drug induced delusions work that same way as they would in a person.

There was always something out of place.

For me certain objects and spaces around an area would distort but return to their original state.

And yet, I didn't see my tell.

"Satoshi." A raspy yet deep voice interrupted my search. I turned my head and stared into the grey eyes of The Hokage. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Uh…honestly? Confused." I answered; I felt my left eyebrow twitch in irritation at my high voice but brushed it off. "I don't understand what happened." I was keeping my questions vague because if I was hallucinating, I didn't want my doctors to know too much.

There was a flash of something in his eyes but it was gone before I could register what it was. "Do you remember anything?" he asked.

"No."

The Hokage shot an indescribable look to Ibiki, who nodded and left the room, before turning back to me. "Satoshi, can you tell me what you do remember before being brought here?" he asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

I fought the urge to shake it off and nodded. "I woke up in pain, my ribs were hurting and it was hard for me to move because my body ached but I managed to get downstairs and I saw two corpses on the floor, everything after that is a mystery."

"You don't remember who those corpses were?" I shook my head. Sarutobi sat back, dropping his hand from my shoulder, and closed his eyes. For a moment I thought he would pull out his pipe but he didn't and opened them. "Satoshi, those corpses were your parents." He said bluntly.

I blinked, shocked. _They were his, my…parents?_ I thought.

The Hokage was quiet, probably wanted me to absorb the information, before he continued. "Almost four days ago your clan was massacred by one of your own." He stated. Wait, why the hell was this starting to sound familiar. "Itachi Uchiha committed this tragedy against your clan." He finished.

My jaw dropped. The room spun and I felt like throwing up. My belief that this was nothing but a hallucination was weakening and I don't know why. None of my previous hallucinations were ever this bad and I still don't remember getting in my uncle's drugs again. _What's going on? Can this really be real? Am I really in the Naruto universe? Wait; am I really in the body of an Uchiha child?_

I stared at The Hokage's mouth as he continued to talk but all I could see was his lips moving but no words were coming out.

I felt my eyes tear up, what about my uncle? The only person who gave a damn about me to raise me. Despite selling drugs around me, he did his best to raise me and keep a roof over my head. He had no one else but me and vice versa.

My hearing seemed to come back and I heard the sound of the chairs feet scraping against the ground. "I want to let him absorb this information so I'm going to go get his doctor and then head back to my office, I want one of you to stay here and watch over him."

"Yes, Lord Hokage, I volunteer." I heard one say.

"So be it but leave him to himself for now."

I heard the door open and then close. I peaked from under my bangs and saw that I was alone.

I layed back in the bed and stared up at the ceiling. I didn't know what to think or do at this point. I'm in the body of a Uchiha boy…did that mean that he survived because of me? Sasuke was the only Uchiha other than Obito and Itachi but now there's me.

Am I really accepting the fact that I'm in the Naruto world? _This is so twisted!_

I couldn't lay here anymore. I sat up and threw the sheets from over my legs before jumping out of the bed, ignoring the stabbing pain in my side. I was about to head towards the bed before I remembered that there was an ANBU ninja outside my door.

I turned towards the window, fortunately I was on the first floor, and slid it open. I placed my right foot on it first before standing on the ceil and slowly climbing down on the side.

I was barefoot but I didn't care, I never liked hospitals in my last world and I don't them now. And, the most important thing, the food was horrible! Yuck!

As soon as my feet touched the cool grass, I jogged away from the window and down the street. I didn't know where I was heading but I did know that I wasn't going back to the hospital; I needed time to think more.

I wonder if I could find the Ichiraku's Ramen stand.

My mouth watered and my stomach growled a little. I snorted. I just found out that an entire clan was killed off and that I'm in a different universe and all I can think about it my stomach. I shook my head, chuckling. "That's so me." I muttered amused.

After fifteen minutes and turning another corner, I frowned when I saw nothing but a children's park. I glared at it as if it was the blame for all my problems. I still haven't found a place to eat and I'm _starving_.

"Hey, look, there goes forehead girl!" I raised a brow and turned my head to see three girls chasing after another, two out of four of these girls had peculiar hair colors. The smaller one had pink while the other had purple.

My heart skipped a little in excitement. That was Sakura Haruno. The tremendous bitch at the beginning of the series to badass Sannin medical ninja at the end. I tilted my head frowning when I saw that the three girls chasing her, I couldn't remember their names, were throwing rocks at her.

 _Oh god._ I groaned internally as I looked upwards. _Why me? Now I have to put on my cape and be captain save a hoe._ Did I really care about Sakura being bullied? Not really. But did I care _enough_ to step in? A little.

I pulled on my imaginary cape and took off after them, wincing when I stepped on some pebbles but sighed when I reached the grass again. I followed them all the way towards the swing set at the bottom of the hill. They had Sakura cornered against the wooden gate.

I stopped and studied them; my attention was immediately drawn towards the red ribbon in Sakura's hair, holding back her hair.

I thought by this time she had gotten the confidence to stand up to Ami, _I finally remember,_ but I guess not. But it tells me that she already made friends with Ino.

Ami reared her hand back with a larger than normal rock and was ready to throw it. I acted quickly and caught her by the wrist. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I demanded in a sigh.

The purple haired girl spun around to face me and glared. "What do you wanti?" she demanded angrily.

 _She knew me._ thought with a blink, I wonder if more of them would know me. Filing away that information for later, I shook her wrist pointedly. "Drop the rock and leave." I ordered.

"Get lost!" she snapped.

"I am lost!" I snapped back before squeezing her wrist tightly. She gasped in pain and dropped the rock. I tugged on her and pulled her away from Sakura while her two little followers gang up behind her. I stepped in front of Sakura, who was crouching down with her arms covering her head. "Are you all right?" I asked looking over my shoulder.

She looked up at me surprised and in awe. I fought the urge to roll my eyes, I didn't do anything impressive. Anyone could have done it.

I turned my attention back to Ami and her friends, they were glaring at me. "Why don't you mind your own business? You little freak, you'll never be a real ninja!" she yelled as if that was supposed to offend me.

Which it did. I narrowed my eyes at her. "Watch it." I warned. "And leave now." I ordered.

Ami opened her mouth to say something when one of her followers tugged on her shoulder and pointed to the right of us. Both of the other girl turned and seemed to tense in fear.

I also followed where they were looking and saw my doctor, Sayuri, walking toward us with an ANBU follow after her. _Oops, they found out I snuck out._ Her face twisted in rage while her grey eyes resembled the darkened grey clouds of a storm. "Just what is going on here?" she demanded stopping once she was close enough.

I couldn't help but notice how the ANBU ninja was standing back awkwardly. I wonder if he got in trouble once Sayuri returned and saw I was gone. I wonder how I was able to sneak away without him noticing.

"Well?" Sayuri insisted and then I realized that her eyes were on me.

Oh. "Well, these girls were…" I trailed off when the girls started to scream and cry before running away. "Never mind." I shrugged.

Sayuri looked like she wanted to snatch me up by my neck and shake me relentlessly. "Listen here young man, you will _not_ sneak out of your hospital room again! You could have reopened your wounds! Your ribs aren't fully healed! And your barefoot like the common hoodlum!" she ranted.

 _Ugh, she sounds like the mothers of my classmates back home._ I complained in my head. Not because I was afraid of the woman in front of me but because it seemed smarter than making her mad, not because I was scared.

"Do you understand?"

"I'm injured, not deaf" I couldn't help but say.

Sayuri narrowed her eyes before turning to Sakura, who was watching the two of us warily. "Young lady I want you to go find your parents, am I understood?" she asked sternly.

"Yes, ma'am." Sakura muttered standing from the ground and running past us, not without glancing over her shoulder at me once. I gave an awkward wave as she turned a corner.

I turned back to Sayuri, who turned to the ANBU ninja with a rat mask, and pointed at him. "I can't believe you lost the child! What kind of ANBU agent are you? What? Are they just letting _anyone_ join the ANBU? I mean, honestly! The child doesn't even know how to conceal his chakra signature and he was able to sneak away from you! I have half a mind…"

I stop listening as she ranted and the poor ANBU ninja took it, though his body was tense like he was expecting for her to attack. _Though I'm pretty sure that's what she wants to do._ I thought eyeing her as she shook her fists wildly.

"Um, my feet hurt." I whined, interrupting the lecture and earning both their attention. "And if you're going to drag me back to that godforsaken hospital, can we _please_ stop by somewhere else to get something to eat?" I begged.

Sayuri raised a brow at me before sighing and placing the back of her hand against her forehead. "Fine." She turned to the ANBU agent. "Carry the child." She ordered.

A smirk spread across my face as the ANBU didn't even put up a argument and kneeled down. I ran toward him and hopped on his back, and either he didn't expect me to jump on him or expect me to weight as much as I did but he almost fell over, good thing he caught himself though. I'm pretty sure Sayuri would tear his head off if I got hurt, whether it was my fault or not.

"Good, we'll go pick up some food from the BBQGrill Shack." She said walking ahead.

I wrapped my arms around Rat's neck and legs around his waist while he followed after her.

I studied her from behind. Sayuri didn't look older than twenty five years old and didn't look like she was as fiery as she displayed earlier. I thought she was one of those nurses with a sweet deposition but I was entirely wrong. First, she was a doctor and second, she seemed to be a real ballbuster.

 _I like her._

As I continue to study her, I thought of something Ami said to me early. Sasuke. "Ms. Sayuri." I called, she turned to me. "Is…did anyone else from my clan survive?" I asked carefully. The Hokage hadn't mentioned Sasuke before and it would be weird to Rat, who was present during the Hokage's reveal to me, if I pointedly asked about him specifically.

She seemed to hesitate as if she wasn't sure I was allowed to know but Rat answered for her. "Yes, Sasuke Uchiha survived the…attack." That wasn't what he wanted to say. "But he's still in the hospital recovering, he isn't healing as fast as you."

I frowned. Considering that Itachi used the Tsukuyomi on him to show Sasuke how he had killed their family and clan I'm not shocked. When Itachi used it on him during their next encounter it took Tsunade healing him to wake him up but that was worse than the first time.

"All right, so what's going to happen now?" I questioned. "Our clan is dead but we're still here."

"That's the Hokage's call, Itachi left Sasuke alive and you survived the attack." I blinked at the statement while Rat turned a corner and Sayuri followed. "He allowed his brother to survive for some reason but he attacked you with the intent on ending your life yet you're still here."

"Stop it!" Sayuri ordered. "He's a child, he shouldn't hear this."

"He's a child that's in the academy and has seen death, I think hearing a little more won't affect him much." Rat defended himself and I had to agree with him, even though I don't remember Itachi's attack on me.

"That doesn't mean he needs to relive the trauma." She turned to me, her grey eyes softened in contrast to earlier when she found me. "Do-do you have any questions about your-your parents?" she asked.

I flinched a little, I had forgotten that I was supposed to be in some kind of depression over losing my family. I turned my head away from her and chewed my bottom lip before releasing it. "I don't want to talk about it." I muttered.

"Sure, all right." The rest of the walk was quiet.

I'm still confused as to what I should do at this point. Should I do anything? I placed my forehead on Rat's shoulder and sighed, I suddenly felt tired.

What ever I did at this point was still in question but I do know that if I wanted to do anything I would have to go to the academy. Ugh, more school.

 _ **(End)**_

 _ **Hey everyone! I'm glad with the responses I got from the first chapter and I want you all to know that I appreciate your support.**_

 _ **What do you think of this chapter? We got to know more about Satoshi UCHIHA. He met with one of the main characters after sneaking out and he's starting to accept what's happening to him, the only question is. What's next?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Chapter 3)**_

I stared at my reflection inside the bathroom of my hospital room. An eight-year-old boy stared back.

I was finally getting out of this godforsaken hospital gown and now was clad in my new outfit that Sayuri took me shopping to buy.

My new outfit consisted of high collared dark green hooded best. My hands were covered in black gloves that were cut off a couple centimeters above the knuckles. My shorts and sandals were black. And a black backpack on my back.

There was indistinguishable. I didn't have the Uchiha insignia on my back to set me apart from everyone, as, from what I heard, not everyone knew that I was alive. I'm not shocked. I kept a low profile at the funeral and didn't wear the Uchiha robes for a funeral like Sasuke had.

The Hokage hadn't announced the survivors of the clan, because of privacy, but Sasuke didn't seem to care about people knowing where he came from but I did. Being an Uchiha paints a target on your back, especially when there aren't many yet, example? Orochimaru. Freaky snake person-creature-extraordinaire.

And then there was Itachi. No one knew whether or not he'd come back to finish the job and kill me, not even I knew if he would or not. He was supposed to kill everyone, I survived and he spared Sasuke. I'd say it's more likely someone would be sent to assassinate me.

So, for now, I won't parade around the fact that I'm an Uchiha until I have no choice but to reveal the fact…like when I get my sharingan or something.

There was a knock at the bathroom door. "Satoshi?" I heard Sayuri, my new guardian and foster mother. "Are you dressed?" she questioned.

I gave my outfit another once over before walking towards the door and opening it. I stepped out smiling. "Dressed and ready for my first day at the academy." I said. Sayuri's long brunette hair was tied in two braids and hung over her shoulders.

It's been almost three weeks since the Uchiha Massacre, in that time they had the Uchiha funeral, Sasuke went back to the academy and Sayuri, who suggested it to the Hokage, fostered me. She also told me that she wanted to foster Sasuke but the Uchiha heir denied anyone living in the Uchiha estate with him or living with anyone outside of it.

I don't know if Sasuke knew if I was apart of his clan but when we crossed paths, he didn't even glance my way. But it could have been him just being an ass.

It was the Hokage's idea to keep my identity a secret from everyone who wasn't in the _need to know,_ my words not his. No one important knew of me as far as I know.

I focused back on Sayuri, who returned my smile with a nod. "All right, I'll walk you to the Academy and I'll be there at the end of it to pick you up and show you the way to my house." She informed me.

"Cool, let's go!" I cheered thrusting my fist up earning a giggle from the medical ninja.

 _ **(~Satoshi~)**_

When we made it to the academy, I blushed when Sayuri handed me money and patted my head before slapping the back of my head softly. "Go get'em tiger." She urged. "Your class number is 101."

I walked into the academy with that blush on my cheeks.

By the time I made it to the classroom my blush was gone and I was a little nervous. In my last world, I wasn't an Einstein but I had satisfactory grades, all B's, but I was the target of bullying and got into many fights with my peers for what I wore or how I acted but I do admit that sometimes I deserved it, not the bullying, but the way I talked to them. Things would come out of my mouth before my brain could tell me not to say them.

I looked through the open door and saw Iruka Umino sitting at his desk with a book in his hand.

He must have felt my eyes on him because he looked over towards me. "You there." He called standing from his desk and closing the book. He head over to me and I had to admit I was a little nervous. "Are you new?"

"Uh…" I didn't know how to really answer that. "I'm Satoshi." There was a flash of recognition in his eyes and I immediately assumed that the Third told him about me. Was I surprised? No, not with the relationship the two of them shared.

"Oh, right, come in." He placed his hand on my shoulder and urged me to walk beside him, into the class. I looked up at the six aisles of children that had three desks in each aisle and children were scattered throughout those desks.

I recognized many of them but all of them stared back at me with blank looks on their faces. Even Sakura, who was sitting next to Ino Yamanka in the third aisle, I assumed she hadn't known about me when I saved her from Ami and her cronies.

I spotted Sasuke sitting in the back, by himself, but his hands were folded in front of him and he wasn't paying me any attention. Good, I didn't like the little prick anyways.

"Class," Iruka began, "this is our new student, Satoshi, treat him kindly." He ordered with a stern tone. He patted my back and I looked up at him. "Why don't you pick a seat and sit there."

I scanned the room for a seat and found that there were several seats open but three in particular caught my attention. The first one was right next to Sakura, which would sandwich her between Ino and I, the next was next to Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi, and finally was another who was sitting alone…Naruto Uzumaki.

 _Strange._ I snorted mentally, I kind of expected for him to be skipping class and playing pranks. I studied the boy a little; he had a bored expression on his face. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a red spiral in the center, his goggles on his forehead and orange pants.

There were many characters I didn't like in the Naruto world, him included. He was loud, abrasive and annoying, it could also be said about Sakura. Sasuke, on the other hand, I just naturally disliked him.

 _I guess if I had to choose, I could be a friend to Naruto._ I thought staring up at him. _The only reasons he acted out the way he did during the series was because he didn't have someone to pay much attention to him._ I winced thinking of him shouting and yelling at the slightest bit of excitement. _But…ugh, I'd have to wait until I think I could handle being around him, as loud as he is._

I glanced away and towards the final person who was sitting alone…Shino Aburame. He was seated behind Shikamaru and Choji with his fingers laced together in front of him and his shades over his eyes. His collar was unfolded, hiding his the bottom half of his face.

In the anime, Shino was portrayed as quiet yet deadly. He didn't have many friends. He was an heir to the Aburame clan and he was strong. I could easily learn a few things from this guy and gain a friend.

Shrugging off the curious look I was gaining, I walked up the aisle and took my seat beside Shino, gaining a couple looks from other students and even Iruka-sensei but I only folded my hands on the desk in front of me and waited for Iruka to continue.

"All right." Iruka went ahead and walked towards the chalkboard where he grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote one word against the board: Chakra. "Can anyone tell me about chakra?" he asked, his eyes shooting across the room.

I could tell him a lot about chakra but I didn't put my hand up, mainly because I wanted to get a better view point of what chakra was, and watched as a hand did shoot up into the air. I wasn't surprised to see that it was Ino but I was slightly surprised that she pointed towards Sakura. "Sakura knows!" she claimed.

"Ino, wait to be called on." Iruka chided sternly causing Ino to sit down, properly reprimanded, before turning his eyes on the blushing pinkette, who ducked her head when her best friend called the entire class's attention to her. "Sakura, do you know the answer?" he asked knowingly.

I noticed that Sakura's cheeks were painted red as she remained stubbornly quiet and her head held down. I resisted the urge to snort disgusted with how she was acting, you'd have thought someone wanted her to stand in front of stadium and give an oral speech about sex.

I also noticed Ino whispering to her, probably urging her to speak. I don't know what Ino said but Sakura suddenly lifted her head, her cheeks slightly lighter than before, and gave Iruka a shy look. "Chakra is the energy that allows ninja to perform techniques, the most common way to control and manipulate chakra is through hand seals." She informed us all.

Iruka smiled. "That's correct, great job Sakura." The pinkette only dropped her head low again, her cheeks red again.

Inwardly, I groaned. If I were being honest, I'd rather have bitchy and short-tempered Sakura instead of this subdued and shy Sakura. It was irritating but at least she didn't stutter. I glanced in the direction of Hinata Hyuga.

She's a character I didn't have many issues with other than the fact that she's painfully shy and she didn't do much. She was probably the only character in the series that like Naruto but instead of trying to befriend him she stuck to the shadows.

Like a coward.

Sighing, I shook my head. That may be a little harsh as her father did all but destroy the girl's self-esteem and her cousin, Neji, certainly didn't make it any better. How could she stand up for someone when no one does it for her? She wouldn't even know how to approach it, as shy as she is, and seeing Naruto do it once wouldn't be enough.

I blinked a little surprised at myself; did I just talk myself into understanding a character? That's so unlike me, once a character show me who they are, I hold them to that standard. Example? Naruto is portrayed as a loud-mouthed, hardheaded, idiot with a spirit sealed inside of him. Sakura is portrayed as a short-tempered, highly intelligent, tsundere. And Sasuke? An easily manipulated,, egotistical, emotional emo.

See? Any standards I have for any character falls under what they show me because at the end of the day…no one changes who they are, they just get better at hiding it.

"Hey." I heard and snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked ahead of me and saw Choji looking back at me. "You're Satoshi, right?" he asked through a mouth full of chips.

I resisted the urge to cringe in disgust when some specks of chewed up chips flew from him most and, fortunately, landed on the floor. "Weren't you paying attention?" I asked deadpan. Iruka had announced my name to the entire class.

Choji swallowed his chips, I felt grateful for that, and smiled nervously. "Nope, I was thinking about something." Food is the first thing that came to my mind but I didn't say it out loud. "So, do you have a last name?"

"No." I answered.

"Are you an orphan?" Choji questioned, I couldn't help but notice that Shikamaru, who I presumed sleep with his head down, moved slightly. He wasn't asleep, more like resting his head and he was listening to the conversation.

"I am, or was." I corrected myself. "I don't remember a lot and I was recently taken in by a doctor."

That's when Shikamaru leaned up slightly and toward me with his hand under his chin. "I remember seeing you going to the civilian school before." I raised a brow. "And I remember my dad telling my mom that one of the civilian's kid lost his parents during a murder, was that you?" Shikamaru asked.

I wasn't surprised, seeing as I saw first hand how easy it was for people to dismiss Shikamaru as a lazy person. It was easy for him to gain information, whether he wanted it or not, because I'm sure his parents wouldn't talk about this around him.

I nodded my head, no use in lying. "That was me."

"Were you psyche evaluated?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Isn't that a little too personal to ask?" I questioned wryly.

Shikamaru seemed to catch himself and sighed. "Troublesome." Before turning back around and dropping his head onto the desk. Choji followed his league and turned forward.

I exhaled relieved, the last thing I needed were nosy kids in my business. I sat forward for the rest of the class and listened to Iruka lecture us about chakra and then taijutsu before the bell rang, signaling for lunch, I noted as I saw some of the kids pulling out their lunch before stand and leaving the class.

I stood up from my seat and stepped from the aisle, I was hungry and thought about the dango place Sayuri and I passed on our way here before pausing and glancing over my shoulder at the Aburame heir, who was still sitting in his seat. Okay, here it was: an opportunity.

"Hey." I spoke turning my body fully towards him. He turned his head in my direction letting me know I had his attention. "I was going to go get something to snack on and sit outside, did you want to join?" I asked.

He was quiet for a good five seconds before he spoke. "You want me to join you to eat? Why?" he asked but when I opened my mouth to answer, he beat me to it. "Easy, because you're new here and have no one else to sit with."

I frowned before tilting my head thoughtfully. My first thought was that he was making it seem like I only wanted him around because I had no other friends but I took in account the way he said it and it didn't sound offended, just stating a fact. He was more or less correct.

I intelligently answered. "Yup."

Shino stared at me for a moment, or at least I think he did. I couldn't tell from behind those glasses before he turned to sit forward. "No thank you, I'd rather sit inside."

I didn't pout, even though I really wanted to on the inside. On the outside, I shrugged my shoulders and left him alone.

It wasn't hard for me to find the dango stand, it smelled nice and sweet, and I could feel my mouth salivating at the thought of something sweet touching my tongue. I stepped in line behind a mother and her son before looking at the sign.

I wanted the four-dango stick deal that would only cost me a fraction of what I had. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the right amount of money and when it was my turn, I ordered. "Can I have the four dango stick deal, please?" I asked politely.

The person behind the counter was a boy, who seemed kind of flamboyant wearing bright colors and pale blonde hair. His eyes were big and brown. "Sure, thing, kiddo!" he exclaimed before taking the money as I offered it and headed to the back.

I waited for a moment before turning around and looking up at the sky. It was cloudy and the sun was out, every now and then there would be a strong gust of wind. It was a nice day to sit out.

I noted a couple people sitting around the shop and eating. "Here you are, kiddo." I heard and turned to see a paper bag held out in front of me.

Taking the bad, I sent the guy a smile and turned around walking back towards the school. But stopped when I heard yelling, not even around the corner yet. I turned around and saw a purple head woman standing at the counter. "What do you mean you're out of the dangos?!" she whined loudly.

"I'm sorry ma'am but today was a really busy day because of our four dango deal and last four we had was bought already." The blonde explained nervously as the woman continued to whine.

"B-b-but…" she stuttered before dropping her head and spinning on her heel. Her face went from sad to murderous and I knew that whomever she was going to vent her anger out on would be in a world of trouble.

Wait, I thought and narrowed my eyes at the woman as she stormed in the opposite direction. Realization struck me like my uncle was struck by lightning. It was Anko Mitarashi. The student of Orochimaru and the woman who earned the title _Crazy Snake Lady_ from many of the characters.

Now, Anko, despite her being as loud as Naruto was someone that interested me greatly. She was strong, talented enough to gain Orochimaru's attention and slightly crazy…okay, a lot crazy.

I jumped slightly before chasing after her. I didn't know what I actually planned to do but if nothing more, I just wanted to talk to her. I watched as she stormed around a corner and quickly followed after her. But when I did I only caught tail of her long coat flapping behind her around another corner.

Resisting the urge to groan, I ran around the same corner but she wasn't there. "Are you serious?" I muttered irritated and crossed my arms over my chest. She was nowhere to be seen, how the hell did she move so fast by just stomping?

Sighing, I turned around and that's when I noticed something was off.

My hands were empty.

"Where the hell did my dangos go?" I demanded looking around and even behind me to find my dangos but they were gone.

I was about to rush back in the direction I came until a stick landed in front of me. It imbedded itself into the ground and I picked it up. It wasn't just any stick…it was a dango stick.

"You know, kid," I heard from above me and looked up towards the tall tree where I saw Anko Mitarashi lounging on the large branch with _my dangos_ in her hands and the bag in the other, "you should really work on your tracking skills and attempts at following because they're very pathetic." She ridiculed around a mouthful of dangos.

I threw my best glare at the woman. "Hey! Those are mine and I'm hungry!" I snapped at her.

"They're mine now." Anko winked at me.

Let it be known that I do not have the best control over my temper…or my mouth. "Listen here _old lady_!"

I heard Anko choke and cough before she pounded on her chest. After she finished, she glared down at me. "Old Lady?!" she yelled down at me and in a flash, she was in my face with he holding my in the air by my hood.

Despite being mid-air, I glared at her. "You heard right, I paid for those dangos and you have no right taking them from me!" I narrowed my eyes. "That's stealing."

Anko's eyes flashed dangerously but I wasn't intimidated. I blame that on stupidity and anger but hey, I never claimed to be the smartest or most levelheaded. "That's what _ninjas_ do." She said pointedly, dipping her head slightly to show her forehead protector.

I turned my eyes from her forehead protector but on my bag of dangos hanging in her free hand. I reached for it discreetly.

She jerked me a little and brought me a little higher. "Shouldn't you be in school right now?" she demanded. She eyed me for a moment before her eyes sharpened with realization and I think I only saw because she wanted me to. She dropped me to the ground. "Oh, it's you."

I grunted when my stomach hit the ground. "You know me?" I asked.

"I know of you." Anko smiled. "The other one that survived."

She knew I was the other Uchiha that survived. I wonder how many people knew, it couldn't be many. The Hokage didn't become one of the strongest ninja being so trusting to everyone.

"They call me Satoshi." I told her.

"Anko Mitarashi." She introduced herself before smirking at me. "I gotta go, kid, but I think I'll be seeing you around."

"Wait, what about my dangos?" I asked but she disappeared in a poof of smoke. I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest with a huff. I thought about what she said before she disappeared and wondered what she meant by seeing me around.

"Whatever." I muttered before turning around and heading back towards the academy.

 _ **(End)**_

 _ **Whelp, here's the third chapter!**_

 _ **I plan on doing a couple more chapters before it goes to pilot.**_

 _ **I know what you're all thinking, Satoshi is kind of a dick and really blunt but I think it makes for good character development.**_

 _ **Anyways, I was thinking of writing a Avenger's fanfiction centered around my OC, do any of you see the last few movies? Who would read it if I decided to write a Avenger's fanfiction?**_

 _ **Question of the day: If I decided to write an Avenger's fanfiction, what should my character's powers be?**_

 _ **Alright, I'll see you all next chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So, I know it's been a while since I updated and for that I apologize, I've also been working on an Avengers fanfiction called Don't Blink, read that if you're interested.**_

 _ **Anyways, I decided that certain teams shouldn't be messed with but Satoshi's presence and interference would mess with the order of the selecting, therefore don't expect for things to be exactly the same, as I'm sure you've already assumed.**_

 _ **Will be told in Third Person, occasionally going into the point of view of some characters.**_

 _ **All right, on with the chapter.**_

 _ **(Chapter 4)**_

Satoshi gave a small grin as the waitress handed him two plastic containers and two pair of chopsticks. In the containers were orange chicken, rice and vegetables. His new favorite lunch as of a year ago after being recommended by his adoptive mother, Sayuri, who told him he needed to start eating a little healthier.

Of course, he brushed off her concern and nagging as he continued to eat sweets for lunch until she wised up and bought him lunch one day on his way to the dumpling stand. She shoved the food into his hands and pointed back to the school grounds.

Begrudged, he stormed back and stubbornly didn't touch the food until his stomach growled for the second time and he tried the orange chicken. His taste buds all but exploded and the food was soon inhaled.

The grin on his face became a small smile before looking up at the waitress. "Thank you, ma'am." He said before spinning on his feet and walking out of the shop. He headed towards the school grounds humming slightly.

It's been two years since he woke up in Satoshi Uchiha's body and into the Naruto universe. He had to say, it wasn't what he expected.

Being a ninja in training was _hard_ and Iruka could be a real slave driver.

It wasn't just sitting in class and reading up on history, which he didn't mind, but then it came to physical training and exercising. His back and calves ached just thinking about it. Running around the school yard ten times without stopping, doing fifty push ups and sit ups, and then practicing katas.

Not to mention sparring.

Sparring wasn't as easygoing as it was made to look. Kids didn't know how to hold back when they were fighting, some went out in straight out brawls while others ended quickly if faced with a much skilled opponent.

Sparring was for the sensei and instructors to know where the students stood in place of taijutsu, pain enduance, stamina and agility.

Satoshi wouldn't say he was a taijutsu expert or prodigy but he certainly wasn't a slouch either, much to his own surprise.

He hasn't made any steps or bounds in his ninja training to make him a standout amongst the rest of the students…yet. But that was to be expected when some of your opponents were powerhouses like Shino, Sasuke or even Kiba.

 _Hmm, speaking of bugs boy,_ Satoshi thought as he walked through the gates leading to the school grounds. He quickly spotted the Aburame heir sitting on the bench under the shade of the large tree on the hill. His high collar and shades hiding his face.

Satoshi, long since, stopped questioning how he could sit in the heat or warmth with that high collared jacket since it never seemed to cause him any discomfort.

Over the last years, Satoshi wore down Shino's antisocial behavior allowing Satoshi to stab Shino in the heart with his sword of friendship. _Queue evil laughter_ , Satoshi snickered slightly.

As he got closer, Satoshi noticed that his friend was staring at his extended index finger, which was holding a pretty butterfly.

Satoshi smiled and sat next to Shino. _How adorable._ He thumped the butterfly from Shino's finger and watched as it sailed to the ground before placing the container of food in Shino's lap. "What have I told you about playing with bugs when we're about to eat?" Satoshi chided.

The Aburame heir slowly turned to his sole friend, almost robotically. He noticed the hopeful look on boy's face and reigned in his urge to knock him from his seat. It's been Satoshi's goal to get him to lose his temper and Shino wouldn't allow him that satisfaction.

Turning back to his food, he removed the top of the container and snatched the chopsticks from Satoshi's hand, ignoring the pout on his face. Breaking them in half, he began to eat.

"Bah, you're no fun, Shino." Satoshi claimed as he repeated his friends actions and broke the chopsticks in half. He waved them at Shino. "Besides, what's so fascinating about butterflies?"

"The more interesting question is why the animosity towards butterflies?" Shino countered smoothly.

"You _know_ I _hate_ colorful things, _Shino_." Satoshi sneered putting emphasis on words as if they were curse words. "Plus, have you never heard of the butterfly affect? I don't think they named it after those winged demons for no reason." He added.

"Your hate towards such a small and gentle creature is quite disturbing." Shino remarked.

Satoshi shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, probably." But he wouldn't be changing his mind any time see about those things. "Anyways, I was thinking we should-" he was interrupted by the sound of numerous high pitch squealing that had him wincing in pain.

Both boys turned their heads to look down the hill and saw a swarm of girls in their class and numerous other classes, starring blatantly at Sasuke Uchiha with hearts in their eyes. Satoshi raised a brow, he failed to see what was so great about what he was doing, he was only sitting down to eat.

Fan girls: Annoying little girls that are blind to the fact that captain emo couldn't give a damn whether they lived or died. Satoshi once wondered if they honestly thought they could compete with Naruto for Sasuke's affection.

He found himself the receiver of numerous deadly glares that made him realize that he had spoken aloud and pissed off just about every girl in their class, along with Naruto and Sasuke.

Luckily, he was saved from saying something that would have probably gotten his ass kicked by several angry girls when Iruka came in and calmed everyone down.

Snorting, Satoshi rolled his eyes. "They're pathetic, right, Shino?" he asked turning back to bug boy and scowled when he noticed that the butterfly that he thought he got rid of was once again on Shino's finger. "Didn't I get rid of that thing already?" he made his thoughts known.

"And if you were smart, you wouldn't do it again." There was a deadly warning in the heir's tone that made the hair on Satoshi's neck stand up straight.

"Is that a challenge?"

Shino turned to the boy; his eyes narrowed behind his shades, and frowned. "Only if you have a death warrant."

It went silent.

Almost like the entire world was waiting for Satoshi's reply.

It was too tempting…

Striking out, Satoshi aimed for the butterfly only for his wrist to be intercepted by Shino encasing his wrist in a vice grip. The butterfly safely flew away just before Shino tossed Satoshi from the bench and onto the ground.

Unperturbed, Satoshi landed on his back and lashed out with a kick that made contact with Shino's chest that sent him backwards and rolling down the hill. Satoshi quickly got to his feet and jumped over the bench, following after Shino, who recovered and was ready for his friend's assault.

He dodged to the right, avoiding the blow that most likely would have bruised his nose, and spun aiming to knock Satoshi out with his forearm but it was blocked by Satoshi bringing up his own forearm. Grappling onto his arm, Shino heaved and threw Satoshi over his shoulder.

Satoshi grunted when his back made contact with the ground but blindly rolled to the right when he felt the oncoming attack. Opening his eyes when he came to a stop, he saw that Shino had aimed to punch him in the head but missed when he rolled.

Narrowing his eyes, Satoshi quickly rushed towards Shino. He lashed out with a kick toward Shino's head only for the Aburame to duck but he didn't stop there; Satoshi performed a somersault over Shino's head and punched him in the back, knocking him forward a few feet.

Performing three back flips to put some distance between them, Satoshi took a knee while he panted. Damn, he got tired a little faster than normal. That's when he noticed that his chakra was depleting. Frowning, Satoshi stood up. "You planted your kikaichi on me when I sat down." He accused.

Shino walked over to him before holding out his hand. "Correct." Three black insects flew from Satoshi's hair and landed on his hand.

Satoshi narrowed his eyes with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "If they laid eggs in my hair, Shino, I will _murder_ you _so hard_." He threatened.

"Duly noted." Shino spoke. "Now let's get back to class before we're late, again." Shino said before heading off into the direction of the school and half listening to his friend complain about his chakra depletion.

 _ **(Library)**_

Satoshi sat at a table library. The only other inhabitant of the library was a man with a bandana around his forehead. Satoshi paid no attention the man; he'd seen him plenty of times here at the library while neither of them made any conversation with one another.

Over the past year, Satoshi noticed how some other the other students have been growing into their skills by the hands of their parents or scrolls they may have from being a clan child. Satoshi could argue that he is a clan child but no one knew that but a selected few, therefore asking Sasuke for the Uchiha scrolls would only be suspicious.

Therefore, he needed something that he could use against the others. He was intelligent, not on Sakura or Shikamaru's level, and he was analytical. His chakra control was noted to be above average despite his large reserves.

That's when it hit him that he could use his above average chakra control to gain an edge over the others. He started coming to the library and began reading up on chakra control and manipulation. Though, through trial and error, he learned to sense chakra.

It was foreign and strange at first, being able to feel one's chakra but it soon became normal. He could describe the feeling of chakra whenever it touched his senses, which were restricted to the length of their school yard, which was pretty impressive for only six months of training if he said so himself…which he did.

But he was pretty much at a stalemate. He was planning on becoming a medical ninja but becoming a medical ninja and their jutsu were restricted to Chunin status. He wasn't even a genin yet! Plus, Sayuri refused to teach him anymore than the basics, which he took. It was better than nothing.

And then there was genjutsu. It intrigued him and he began reading up on it also, but there weren't any scrolls to teach him any genjutsu…that is why he snuck into the Chunin archives and stole the scroll he was currently reading.

He didn't try sneaking out of the library with it because it would have to be checked out, meaning the temporary librarian would have to read the title and would find out he stolen it.

The scroll he was currently reading contained two C-rank and one D-rank genjutsu. The D-rank genjutsu was Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique, genjutsu that reveals the fears that dwell inside people's hearts. Everyone has an image of the one thing they wouldn't want to ever see. This genjutsu is a technique that draws forth such an image from within the heart and has one mistake it for reality.

And next, is one of the C-rank genjutsu called Sly Mind Affect Technique, this technique allows the user to change the enemies' sense of direction as they see fit. When this technique was evoked, the enemy was forced to walk around continuously in circles by making it seem as if they're walking straight to their desired destination.

And lastly, is Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique, this genjutsu that allows one to trick others into mistaking the place they're in for another. The technique's main feature is that it can be cast over an extensive surface, therefore any and all who step into the illusion's area of effect will fall under the spell.

Snorting, Satoshi now knew why it was so easy for Naruto to steal that scroll for Mizuki. The elite ninja here easily underestimated anyone who wasn't their equal or of higher status, allowing anyone who was smart enough to use that to their advantage to steal from them.

Satoshi was quickly copying the contents of the scrolls so that he could place the scroll back into the archives and practice the techniques where he couldn't get in trouble. He would master the techniques and then come back for more, if he didn't get caught.

After finishing and placing the scroll back in it's original place, Satoshi left the library with his copy hidden away in his pockets and walked down the street. Sayuri wouldn't be back at their home for another couple hours giving him enough time to go practice the genjutsu.

He still didn't know why he was brought to this world but he what he did know was that he was here, surrounded by people who are no longer just characters behind a screen but real live people, some more dangerous than others, and he would have to face some of them at some point.

He wasn't just a spectator in this and he would try and make this world just a little better if he could and for that…he would need to work hard and get stronger.

It was all he could do at this point.

 _ **(End)**_

 _ **Tell me what you thought of this chapter. I know it was short but it was just a time skip. The next chapter will also be a time skip and will involve more characters, promise.**_

 _ **Well, I'll see you all next chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone! I'm back, happy holidays! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but better late than never, right?**_

 _ **Response to Reviews:**_

 _ **Blades: Yes, that was the purpose of the last chapter, in all of the rookie nine plus Gai's team, no one has shown skill in genjutsu other than Sakura but she never trained in it. And, no, he hasn't seen Anko…yet.**_

 _ **End.**_

 _ **Anyways, onto the story.**_

 _ **(Chapter 5)**_

 _ **(5 months jump)**_

In Mizuki's class, the students listened bored as he ranted on about something Satoshi didn't care to listen to, he was pretty sure it was something about the three legendary Sanin. He knew enough about the Sanin, Orochimaru was a bastard, Jiraiya was a pervert and Tsunade was a drunk. Simple.

Rolling his eyes, he couldn't help but notice Mizuki gave a more extensive rant about Orochimaru. No one knew it yet but Mizuki was working for the snake bastard and he wasn't doing a good job at hiding it…or maybe Satoshi thought that because he knew of the connection.

Dismissing it, he turned to look out the window to the right of him. He wasn't going to get involved with Mizuki, Naruto would deal with him both times so there was no reason to put his two cents in. Sighing out of his nose, Satoshi stared at the clear blue sky before directing his attention to the Hokage monument.

 _I'm going to be Hokage, believe it!_ Naruto's declaration echoed through his mind. To be honest, he thought Naruto would be better off not being Hokage. He wanted to be the Hokage for recognition, and there was nothing wrong with that, but there were other ways to get that. The ten year old wrinkled his nose in disgust, _who'd want to deal with all of the village's problems?_

But at least Naruto had a goal. Other than trying to survive in this world and keep a couple people from dying, Satoshi didn't have a goal, something to reach and work for. Tilting his head, he thought hard about it but came up blank. _That's jank._ He thought closing his eyes. _Maybe…maybe there won't be anything in this village for me, most of the Rookie Nine will become the leader of their clan, and my clan was gone. Naruto would continue to become Hokage, Sakura would become the best Medic since Tsunade, and Sasuke will become a traveler but Satoshi…there was nothing._

He was broken from his thoughts by the sound of the bell ringing, signaling their time to depart from class. Shaking his head, Satoshi stood from his seat and gathered his books before heading towards the door. As he walked down the hall, ignoring the children running by laughing and playing around, he quickly exited the academy.

He immediately headed to his home, where his adoptive mother was standing in the kitchen at the sink. Satoshi was a little surprised, Sayuri worked hard hours at the hospital because ninja were always coming back injured. _Freaking idiots, always acting as if they're untouchable_. He remembered her muttering after coming home after working two shifts.

Sayuri didn't turn to face him, even after he shed his shoes and walked into the kitchen, placing his books on the kitchen counter. "How was school today, Toshi?" she questioned, carefully watching the food she was preparing.

Toshi, a nickname she had picked to call him. Satoshi wished she wouldn't but never voiced the displeasures. He took his seat at the table. "It was fine, listening to Mizuki is always a fun time." He rolled his eyes. "Or at least it is for him, he loves hearing himself talk."

"It couldn't be that bad." Sayuri said as she turned off the fire on the stove before scrapping the meat onto the rice on the plates before placing the pan back down. "He's a good teacher, not many like him, you could learn a lot from him."

"Like the seven difference ways not to run with scissors?"

Snorting and coughing to hide her laughter, Sayuri gave him a stern look and set the plate in front of him. "Satoshi, that isn't nice, he's a hard working man who's going to mold you into a great ninja."

 _If only you knew._ Satoshi wanted to say but didn't, besides, who'd believe an ten-year-old kid over a Chunin? Maybe if Satoshi gave them proof but as he said before, he wasn't getting involved with Mizuki.

For a moment, they both sat quietly and ate their lunch. Pausing mid-chew, Satoshi looked up at Sayuri curiously. After swallowing the food in his mouth he decided to ask. "Hey, Sayuri? What made you want to be a doctor and medical-ninja?" he asked.

Sayuri looked surprised. Out of all the things she expected to come out of his mouth, it hadn't been that. "Um, well, I've always had good chakra control and my father was a great medical-ninja, I decided I wanted to be like him." She answered.

"But why?" Satoshi stressed. "What did you see or what did you hear that affected your decision to not go into the field anymore and settle for staying in the hospital healing those who fallen on the field?" he asked wanting details.

Grey eyes sharpened and for a moment, Satoshi wasn't seeing the stern doctor or caring adoptive mother, but a hardened ninja, despite how young she was, which she was since she was only twenty-seven. "I watched my teammates fall in front of me." She answered truthfully and the pain shined in her eyes took Satoshi's breath away. "We were in the middle of war and sent on a mission to retrieve a stolen scroll but we didn't know that it was a trap."

Satoshi gulped.

"I was ten years old at the time." Satoshi's face twisted in disbelief, which the older woman caught, Sayuri shook her head. "In war, age doesn't matter, both of my teammates fell to explosives buried in the ground, I had been in the trees at the time, avoiding the majority of the blast, but it knocked me out." She closed her eyes and he knew it was to stop him from seeing her tears. "When I woke up, they were gone and I was still hear, I continued training and took up my father's offer to teach me medical practice, after becoming a jonin I was forced to resign from the field as Tsunade ordered, but I was more help off the field than on."

Frowning, Satoshi placed his fork down onto the plates, his appetite lost. "And you became a medical ninja to keep from losing anyone else close to you?" he asked.

Sayuri smiled tightly. "I did, I threw myself at the training and was fortunate to survive the war." She dipped her head and lifted the spoon to her mouth, a sign that she didn't want to continue the current subject.

Satoshi was all too happy with dropping the subject. He dropped his eyes to his food and thought hard. Her reason for training to be a medical ninja was pretty much the same as Sakura, except Sakura also wanted to not be useless and keep up with her teammates.

 _What could be my motivation?_ He thought back to his old life. The life he was taken from and remembered all the years of neglect he was forced to endure. The drug abuse he watched his uncle go through, watching his father go in and out of jail, and the kidnapping…

 _My mind isn't even a safe place._ He thought with a sigh. Those issues were buried so far in the back of his mind and he wasn't ready to face what happened to him. _Maybe until I find a suitable, I can just continue aiming to be a kick ass ninja._

For that, he needed to practice and train. Graduation was basically around the corner, actually a year and five months, and two months before he turned eleven. _I wonder, is my being here going to change the order of teams or am I going to be put on teams with a bunch of nobodies?_ His brows dipped in concentration. _Well, I'm an Uchiha, I'll have the sharingan so wouldn't Lord Hokage put me on a team with Kakashi?_ Meaning that someone wouldn't be on the team. _Sakura. Naruto needs to be under Kakashi's protection; Kakashi needs to teach Sasuke how to use the sharingan…Sakura doesn't fit in._

 _But, then again, Kakashi doesn't know that I'm a Uchiha and if the Hokage wants to continue to keep that a secret, putting me on the team would only draw more attention to it. But putting Sakura on that team was obviously a set up for her to fail; two powerhouses and an ANBU captain sensei who paid no attention to her._

Frowning, Satoshi directed his attention to the other teams. _But me being here probably wouldn't just affect team 7 but every other team too, maybe not the Ino-Shika-Cho trio but team 8 and team 7 could be affected._ He thought about the combinations that could work between the teams but each ended with one of the originals of each team being replaced by him. _I mean, I'm a sensor in training and have talent in genjutsu, I could easily be placed under Kurenai's care to be taught to master genjutsu and could fit in well with Hinata, her byakugan, and Kiba, with his sense of smell._ But then he frowned. _But I could easily be placed on team 10, I could see how my genjutsu could be used to stall the enemies as easily as Ino's mind techniques or Shikamaru's shadow manipiulation, plus it'd be more subtle than a giant human bolder._

And there were many more ways to split the team but then he had to add in the skill level of each of the other soon-to-be genin. As a team like Shino, Sasuke and Kiba would be powerful but too overpowered or a team with only Sakura, Choji and Hinata wouldn't be strong enough to stand on their own. Sarutobi would want the teams on equal grounds. _Not that putting Three heirs like Hinata, Shino and Kiba or an Uchiha prodigy and jinchuriki powerhouse together would be called_ equal.

Or the Third could do something different and place him on a different team…or place another genin on a different team.

Satoshi closed his eyes and rubbed his temples as he could feel a headache brewing in his head. _Great, I'm getting a headache._

Deciding to just shovel his food and stomach it, he quickly cleaned his plate and smiled brightly at Sayuri. "Alright, I'm going to meet Shino at the park." He said.

Sayuri, back to her usual self, smiled and waved. "Alright, I'll be here relaxing, I'll see you later hon." She said.

Once his shoes were on, Satoshi was out the door and sprinting down the street. The wind harshly hitting his face and blowing away the worries he had. He felt a little more relaxed now that he wasn't thinking about the future, something that he undoubtedly should do but not everyday or it may just drive him crazier than he already felt.

When he made it to the park, he already spotted his bug homing friend sitting on the ground beneath the shade the tree above him provided. Satoshi jogged over to him and took a seat next to him; he opened his mouth to say something when they heard a screech a little away.

Satoshi blinked and opened his senses to see if he could tell who it was but whomever it was screeching was out of his range. "Wanna go check it out?" he asked Shino.

"No."

"Good, let's go." Satoshi got to his feet and took off into the trees.

Sighing, Shino sat there for a moment wondering what he could have possibly done to deserve such a fate as being friends with the lunatic. After receiving assuming he must have been a horrible person in his last life, who kicked puppies and stole candy from babies, he stood and followed after Satoshi.

The two academy students hopped from branch to branch until they made it to a clearing a little away from the park where the academy had students practice their kunai and shuriken throwing. Something Satoshi had a little trouble with, he only had a 6/10 average when hitting bullseye.

They landed on the ground at the line of the small forest between the park and target field. As soon as their feet touched the ground, Satoshi stepped to the side barely missing the brush of shoulders that surely would have sent him to the ground by the speed the person was moving by.

The flash of orange told him exactly whom he would have pummeled had that happened. Turning to look over his shoulder at the blonde's retreating back, Satoshi tilted his head. "I wonder what that was about? Was he the one who screamed?" He wouldn't be shocked; it was hard to mistake a male child's scream for a girl's.

Shino shook his head and then pointed across the field. Satoshi could sense two other chakra signatures with one retreating out of his range. Turning to where the Aburame heir was pointing, he spotted Sakura standing in the middle of the field, her waist length pink hair shifting in the wind as she watched the retreating back of the _"Last Uchiha"_. _Quotes around that because even if I wasn't here there is still Itachi and Obito out there._ He thought with a snort.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Satoshi thought long and hard about whether or not he wanted to find out what happened. He didn't particularly feel any strong feeling towards the pinkette other than general annoyance he felt for most of the others, but he wasn't satisfied with how Sakura's life ended up.

Naruto went on to become an all-powerful Hokage who married Hinata, while Sakura settled for being the incubator for an Uchiha who was never there for her or his child. _I don't care what anyone says, pinky should have had enough character development to know her own worth._ He rolled his eyes, her so called love for Sasuke was unrealistic. She barely knew him, actually _knew him_ , for a year and somehow in the span of almost four years her love for him grew? After he betrayed the village and almost killed her twice? Not buying it.

Tilting his head, a spike of interest hit Satoshi. _Sakura could definitely be my first target._ He eyed her as she stared down at the lunch pack in her hand; still having not noticed them, and then glanced at Shino. _Shino doesn't count; I actually like how he is._ He turned back to Sakura. _But her? How much could I change her?_ He struck a thinking pose before snapping his fingers causing Shino to turn in his direction but the heir went ignored. _I'll try changing Sakura and if it works, I'll go to change another character…maybe Hinata…yeah, no maybe, definitely Hinata._

Without another word, he kneeled down and picked up a moderate sized rock.

Shino eyed the dark haired boy warily before he realized what his friend was about to do. "Satoshi!" he hissed quietly catching his wrist and squeezed tight enough for his friend to gasp in pain and release the rock. "Just how much of a sociopath are you?" he asked bluntly.

"It varies." Satoshi gritted through clenched teeth as Shino still had his wrist in his a tight grip. Once released, Satoshi rolled his eyes. "Fine, we'll do this the old fashion way." He huffed. "You're such a stick in the mud."

Shino only stuffed his hands back in his pockets deciding not to respond. He sometimes wondered why he hadn't walked away from the idiot but then realized that Satoshi accepted him, bugs and all, and that if he left the boy to his own devices, he'd most likely get himself killed or someone else.

Across the field, having heard voices, Sakura lifted her head and turned in the direction of two of her classmates. Shino Aburame and Satoshi, no last name. She didn't know much about Shino; he was very reserved and didn't speak to anyone but Satoshi.

Satoshi was a different story. Her eyebrow twitched, his presence wasn't a welcomed one. He was short-tempered, violent and vindictive. He once helped Naruto prank the class and paint the Hokage's monument and when he fought Kiba in a spar, he lost and got revenge by trapping Kiba in a room with three skunks.

 _That had to be hell for a person with an enhance sense of smell._ She glowered slightly when Satoshi began walking toward her with Shino traveling behind him like a shadow. It kinda reminded her of how she used to follow Ino.

"Yo, Haruno, what's up?" he greeted with a crooked grin, his bottomless black eyes twinkling with something Sakura couldn't explain but she just _knew_ he was up to something and she wouldn't be apart of whatever he was planning.

"Nothing." She sniffed and stuck her nose into the air. "I was just leaving."

"To look for Naruto?" Satoshi questioned with a raised brow.

Anger surged through Sakura at the mention of the blonde nuisance's name. She came to the training ground because she heard a rumor that this was where Sasuke began practicing and decided to bring him lunch. She had been _so close_ to getting Sasuke to agree to be her boyfriend when Naruto interrupted them and stole away Sasuke's attention.

"Uh, Sakura…"

"What?!" she barked at the dark haired boy. She wouldn't admit it out loud but he shared some features with Sasuke, despite his darker skin tone and darker hair.

"You destroyed your lunch." Shino pointed out blandly.

Sakura looked down into her hands and saw that she squeezed the containing to the point of destroying the food in contained. It was now leaking out of the sides of the container. Scoffing in disgust, she tossed it to the ground. "Don't you have to be stupid somewhere else?" she demanded.

"Not until six." Satoshi shrugged and then pointed over at the destroyed food. "Why did you do that to your lunch?"

Sakura glared at him. "It wasn't mine, I made it for Sasuke! That blonde idiot ruined everything! When I catch him I'll knock him into next week!" she raged to herself more than the other two boys.

"No you won't."

Pausing, Sakura made sure she wasn't hearing thing before looking up at Satoshi, who was eyeing her coolly. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"I said, you're not going to go track Naruto down to attack him." Satoshi stated and crossed his arms over his chest.

"When did you start caring about him?" she asked incredulously.

"I don't but that doesn't mean that I'll let someone abuse his kindness and use it as a weakness, enough of these villagers do that." He stated.

"Oh, shut up! He ruined my chances with Sasuke!" she snapped.

Satoshi laughed mockingly. "Ruined what chances? Sasuke has never shown interest in any of you girls that throw yourselves at him like a bitch in heat and he most likely never will unless you become strong enough to catch his attention." He sneered at the pinkette. "And sorry to tell you, he'd probably consider Hinata or Ino before he considered a clanless, pink haired, weakling."

Sakura's eyes widened while Shino turned to look at the side of Satoshi's face. Satoshi could be blunt and deadpan sometimes borderline cruel but this was like watching a grown man kick a puppy but he didn't care enough to interrupt, he may not care for Naruto either but he didn't like bullies.

The pinkette snapped out of her trance and snarled at him. "Sasuke would never choose that pig over me!" she yelled but as she did Satoshi inspected his nails.

Glancing up from his nails, he raised a brow. "But you don't deny that he'd sooner pick a princess over you? Good, as long as you aren't delusional." He scoffed. "And just to let you know, what he may find attractive in Ino is that her confidence is as big as your forehead."

He almost didn't see it coming but even though he saw it, he didn't move. While he believed everything he was telling her, he also knew that he overstepped a line. Pain struck like lightning in his right cheek and his feet left the ground. He blinked and found himself looking up at Sakura, who was breathing heavily and tears were brimming her eyes.

Blood pooled in his mouth and he turned to the right before spitting out the blood onto the ground. He leveled the angry pinkette with a glare and slowly climbed to his feet. "Did I strike a nerve?" he challenged, he could already feel his cheek beginning to swell. "Well, let me tell you something, you hit like a bitch." He tossed his head back and laughed.

Sakura stepped forward and reared her hand back to strike again but before it could touch Satoshi, a pale hand caught the fist in a tight grip. Sakura blinked and Satoshi only smiled, showing his blood-tainted teeth.

Shino stood in front of his friend holding Sakura's fist. "You won't hit him again, Haruno." He warned. "It happened once and he didn't retaliate, which he's known for doing, so I wouldn't tempt fate."

Clasping his hands together his chin; Satoshi faux-swooned. "My hero, you really do care about me, Shino!" he grinned wickedly when Shino scoffed and dropped Sakura's fist.

Sakura took a step back and glared at him. "Don't ever touch me again, bug boy." She warned with an edge in her tone.

"And what exactly would you do if he did?" Satoshi asked more out of curiosity than outright challenging her. "You're taijutsu is below average and your ninjutsu is nonexistence." He stated. "Shino would have his bugs eat your chakra dry before you could raise a hand."

"I hit you." She countered smugly.

A smile graced Satoshi's face. "Would you like another try at that?" he asked with a tilt of his head and narrowed eyes. "Come on, take another swing Haruno, I dare you to." After a moment of staring at one another, he shook his head. "Forget it, you're too smart but not smart enough to know that Sasuke doesn't want you."

"Because I haven't really had a chance to try!" Sakura defended herself and spun around, stomping away.

"You know what, Sakura? I'm sorry to tell you but Sasuke is probably gay."

Mid-step, Sakura froze as if she had been slapped. Shino shook his head at the gall his best friend had. Sakura spun around, her face red with anger. "Sasuke is not gay!"

Raising a brow, Satoshi smirked. "Want place a wager on it?" he asked slyly and held out his gloved hand.

"Definitely!" Storming over to him and grabbed his hand tightly.

"Good, the deal is, you get Sasuke to go on a date with you by tomorrow afternoon, if you do I'll teach you one of my genjutsu techniques." He said. Sakura's green eyes lit up interest. "But if you can't, you meet me at training ground 9 and you have to do what I say for a month."

Sakura was hesitant and Shino thought she was smart to be hesitant. Making a deal with Satoshi is like making a deal with the devil but in the end, Sakura shook his hand. "I agree to your terms." She said determined.

Satoshi smirked. "Good." He turned and walked away from Sakura.

The pinkette stood there with dread in her stomach, what did she just agree to?

Shino stood there for a moment and then shook his head at her. "I thought you were smarter than that, Haruno." And with that he walked away, following after his friend.

The dread seemed to intensify after Shino left.

 _ **(End)**_

 _ **Alright, here's the fifth chapter! I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to update but I've been working on other fanfictions also. Like my Legend Of Korra fanfiction called Avatar: Finding Destiny featuring my waterbending OC.**_

 _ **Anyways, what did you guys think of this chapter? Satoshi is thinking hard about his future and the future of others. I'm giving aspects of Sayuri away. Satoshi is 100% savage, sorry Sakura.**_

 _ **And no, I wasn't bashing Sakura…okay, I was, but I do like her. Her character development went from being useless to being useful. I watched an episode of the Fourth Shinobi War and saw her take out hundreds of those demons things with two punches. And I didn't know she was able to do Tsunade's seal, that's cool but she could have been better. She was supposedly a genjutsu type but never dived into that or her elements.**_

 _ **Now, I'm going to be honest and saw I wasn't happy with Hinata's development, I feel like they could have made her stronger. For her to be Kishimoto's so called favorite and to claim she's more of a heroine than Sakura, he didn't show it at all. It was almost pathetic how bland she was compared to what she could have been. I feel like he didn't give her much skill because of Neji, fearing her skills may become to close to replicating his own.**_

 _ **Tell me something, what team do you think Satoshi should be apart of? Of course, it's only a three genin team and their sensei or should I just attach him to team 7?**_

 _ **And before anyone asks, no I don't like Sasuke nor do I ship him with Sakura. I thought she was stupid for settling for a man who isn't there and tried to kill her twice. In the real world, that would be a abusive relationship, which I don't condone.**_

 _ **And to end this, I read some of the character polls. I was surprised to see Sasuke came in first but whatvever. The highest Sakura came in was fifth and the highest Hinata came in was sixth, which isn't a surprise seeing as they're really the only two females fans care about. TBH, I'd vote for Temari, she was badass, smart and beautiful.**_

 _ **C'est la vie, next chapter will be the result of Sakura's attempt to woo Sasuke. See you guys' next chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**(Chapter 6)**_

Satoshi rolled his eyes as he watched his sensei Iruka Umino scold the blonde nuisance known as Naruto Uzumaki, he had rigged the cafeteria door to drop paint on the first person to open it and from what Satoshi was hearing, it wasn't just one person who was hit. _Ugh, why couldn't he have done this private?_ Satoshi wondered annoyed. He was all for publicly humiliating someone but only when it wasn't so early in the morning. _Half the class isn't even here yet._ Shikamaru and Choji sat a row ahead of him, Shino sat beside him, a bunch of other students sat scattered across the class.

Satoshi's eyes landed on the back of Kiba's head. He made one attempt at talking to the hotheaded Inuzuka. _That did not end well._ Satoshi thought. They were all in the field when Iruka and Mizuki were teaching them to throw kunai and shuriken.

Being the kind person that he is when seeing someone struggling, Satoshi approached Kiba in an attempt to help him with his throwing. _Dog boy's aim is even worse than mine._ He thought but the Inuzuka boy took offense and started throwing curse words an ten year old shouldn't know. _He is an Inuzuka and Tsume's kid, so I'm not surprised._ But Satoshi didn't appreciate it, so he handled it like a mature kid.

He stole one of Naruto's stink bombs and locked Kiba inside of a lone classroom. _Must be nostril homicide for someone with an enhanced sense of smell._ Satoshi smirked as he thought about it.

He turned away from dog boy and his eyes landed on the Hyuga heiress. _Hmm, Sakura's not here yet for our bet, maybe I should start becoming acquainted with Hinata._ He thought before turning to Shino. "I'm going to go make a new friend, wanna come?" he asked already anticipating the answer.

"No." Shino said not turning away from his books. What it was about? Satoshi wasn't sure but he knew it probably had something to do with bugs.

Standing from his seat, he moved around Shino and walked down the aisle and took the empty seat at the end of the aisle near Hinata. She sat second from the front, so he made sure that Iruka wasn't looking to see if he moved. "What's up, Hyuga?" he greeted with a smile.

Wide pearl colored eyes turned to him, her cheeks tinted red and her eyes shied away from staring him in the eyes. Satoshi could tell she was staring at his chin instead. _Weirdo._ He thought. "Hello, Satoshi." She mumbled.

"So, what do you think of that blonde idiot pranking the academy's staff?" He asked jerking his thumb in the direction of where Iruka was still scolding Naruto.

Hinata glanced in the direction the dark haired boy was pointing and quickly turned away, her entire face now resembling the color of a tomato. "I-I-I…um, it-it was m-mean." She stuttered nervously.

"Oh, so you think he's a bad person?"

"No!" Hinata exclaimed loudly after her head snapped toward him but she quickly ducked it when everyone, including Iruka and Naruto, glanced in her direction curious.

Satoshi smirked, he could tell she was completely mortified that she had spoken so loudly but his smirk fell when he saw her body sway. _Oh no._ He thought with narrowed eyes. _Oh, hell no! She better not faint! That, I won't stand for!_ "Hyuga, pull yourself together." He hissed silently and flicked her nose roughly, causing her to squeak in pain and cover her nose with her hands.

Sighing, Satoshi eyed her critically. "You're painfully shy, Hinata." He stated bluntly. "I see why you don't try to socialize with anyone in class and don't have any friends, if they tried to talk to you, they'd stand there for hours before you finished what you would say the way you stutter and shy away from conversation."

He felt a little bad when he saw tears beginning to gather in her eyes. He was being just the slightest bit mean and poking her in a sore spot like he had Sakura the other day but unlike Sakura, she didn't have the guts to stand up for herself. _Hiashi, Neji and her clan completely destroyed her confidence…and probably sense of self-worth…new plan: start rebuilding what's been destroyed._

"Why don't you come sit with Shino and I?" he suggested. Confusion and hurt swam through those pearl orbs as she stared up at him. "It's better than sitting down here without anyone to talk to and I think I can help you with the shy thing, so what do you say?" Hinata opened her mouth, hesitantly of course, but Satoshi didn't wait for a response. "Good, let's go." He grabbed her hand and pulled her from her seat.

Hinata stared at the back of the boy's head as he dragged her from her seat and towards the back of the room. She spotted three other clan heirs sitting around him, Shikamaru was lying with his head on the desk, Choji was eating chips and Shino was staring in their direction. _Why is he doing this?_ Hinata wondered confused. _He insulted me and now he's letting me sit with him._

The Hyuga heiress wasn't sure how to handle it. She didn't know Satoshi outside of the academy but she did know that he was violent, vindictive and blunt. _But he has friends._ Hinata thought as they came to a stop in front of the aisle.

Shino sat in the seat on the far seat near the window. Satoshi guided Hinata into her seat, which was the seat between he and Shino. "Hey, guys, you know Hinata Hyuga." He introduced her to them. "And Hinata, you know the guys." He took his seat.

Shikamaru only grunted and didn't lift his head, Choji sent her a small smile over his shoulder before going back to eating and Shino nodded his head in acknowledgement. Satoshi shook his head. "They're not conversationalists." He shrugged.

For a moment, everything was quiet because Iruka had went behind his desk while Naruto was forced to sit in the front of the class, no longer tied up. Hinata glanced in the direction of Satoshi and staring at the door with narrowed eyes.

Hinata then heard it. Rapid footsteps that sounded like thunder was coming from the hall, she turned in time to see a blur of pink and blonde. "Ha! I win this time, porker!" she saw Sakura glare at the blonde, who returned it with equal fierceness.

"Please, forehead girl, I-" Ino was interrupted by a hand being placed on her shoulder.

Satoshi wasn't in the mood to here these two banshees screaming at one another. He had business to attend to and he needed Sakura to hurry and fail at getting Sasuke. _While she's doing that, I'll be dragging Hinata around with me._ He wondered if he could provoke her into fighting him. _Probably not, I wouldn't anyways, despite her annoying shyness, she's too sweet to really provoke and I don't want to make her cry again…unless I really have to._

Shaking his head, he looked into the blue eyes of the Yamanaka heiress, who wasn't on his radar much, but he would get to her like he would Naruto, but he couldn't change everyone nor did he have the desire to. _I'm practically focusing on everyone I found mildly annoying or interesting._ Shrugging, he smiled. "Ino, as articulate and not petty as this argument between you two broads are, I need to talk to pinky."

"What? Who do-"

"No time for that." He reached around Ino and grabbed Sakura's hand before dragging her over to his aisle where Hinata was now peeking over into the book Shino was reading, he didn't seem to mind.

Satoshi stared dead into Sakura's eyes. "Alright, Haruno, you know the deal but here's the time limit." He started and pointed up at the clock. "You have eleven hours to get Sasuke to agree to date you, that means you have until seven o'clock and if you fail, you meet me at training ground six but if you succeed, which you won't, meet me tomorrow in front of the academy, got it?"

"Why do I have to-"

Satoshi interrupted her. "A simple yes or no will suffice." He stated. He won't be giving away what they'll be doing at the training field, though it should be slightly obvious what will happen.

"Yes." Sakura said through gritted teeth.

"Good, now get out of my face, you're making me crave sweet things and I can't have that on my mind, I'm trying to watch my figure." He sneered at her, she growled before spinning on her heel and storming away.

Ino glanced between the two, only having heard part of the conversation, and then followed after the pinkette.

Satoshi saw Hinata glance over at him when he sat back down. "I-is everything okay?" She asked slightly worried. She hadn't heard any of the conversation but it didn't look like it ended well.

"Peachy." Satoshi tossed a grin her way. "Speaking of peaches, what are you doing after the academy?"

"Uh…nothing." She didn't have chores or training with her father today so she would probably go hang out with her younger sister. Despite their age difference, they are very close and she was the only one who was patient with Hinata.

"Good, wanna hang out with me after class?" he asked and watched as her eyes widened. He shrugged. "Shino-bastard," he gestured towards the Aburame heir with a jerk of his head, "has training with his clan, and those two idiots have detention." Referring to Choji and Shikamaru.

Hinata blinked. "For what?" she asked curiously.

"For eating and sleeping in class."

 _What they're currently doing._ Hinata thought with a frown as she turned to look at the two boys and then turned back to Satoshi. _But what does that have to do with peaches?_ She wanted to ask but for some reason, she felt as if Satoshi was anticipating her asking that question and she wouldn't get a real answer. She heard some of his conversations with the teachers whenever they called on him to answer questions; he gave lengthy responses but never answers to the question. _Does he enjoy making the teachers upset?_

Satoshi noticed that Hinata was staring at him and raised a brow. "You know, Hinata, I know I'm very attractive but you should probably keep your eyes on your ninja training." He stated seriously. "You don't want to end up like those girls." He pointed towards the large crowd of girls sitting in the seat making eyes at Sasuke, who was sitting between Kiba and Sakura.

Hinata's cheeks colored red. "I-I-I"

Satoshi sighed when she fainted but fortunately she fell forward. He quickly pushed a textbook under her head to break the contact between her head and the desk. Shino, who had been paying little attention, shook his head. "Great choice for a new friend."

The orphan boy spun around and glared at him. "Hey!" His glare melted and a smirk grew on his face. "Was that sarcasm?" he questioned deviously. Shino didn't answer and turned a page in his book but Satoshi didn't need a response. "It totally was! You've never used sarcasm before, which means I've definitely gotten to you!" He hopped on the desk and did a little dance.

"More like infected me like a dog with fleas." Shino said deadpan.

"Satoshi, get down from that desk right now!" Iruka shouted throwing an eraser at the boy's head. It hit him squarely in the head and knocked him off the desk. He hit the ground with a groan.

Shino shook his head.

Hinata continued slumbering.

 _Just another average day in the academy._ Satoshi thought as he got up from the floor rubbing the back of his head.

 _ **(Later)**_

Satoshi sighed as he carried Hinata on his back from the academy. _Ugh! Damn you, princess! Damn you, Naruto!_ As Hinata was leaving the school while he tried to sway her into just coming with him to the training grounds when Naruto ran into her causing her to faint.

Sighing, he headed in the direction of the Hyuga compound. He was hesitant at first because he didn't want to Hinata to get into any trouble with her father and he also didn't want to show up to the gates of the most powerful clan in the village. _But if I don't, Hinata will most likely get into some kind of trouble with her father._

He ignored the strange looks he was being sent as he walked through the streets with a Hyuga heiress on his back. _This is probably going to cause some controversy and get me in trouble with the Hyuga clan but…the question is…do I care?_ He contemplated it for a moment before deciding he didn't. _Hinata, despite her shyness, is still ranked top kunoichi in the tai-jutsu, plus she's a Hyuga, I can learn things from her._ Like he had from Shino, who tied with Sasuke for top shinobi in tai-jutsu.

Shino's speed forced Satoshi to learn evasion and become fast enough to dodge him, which he isn't always successful in. His ribs still throbbed from the last time they trained together. _Shino certainly doesn't pull his punches._ He thought begrudged.

Soon spotting the front gates of the Hyuga compound, Satoshi sped up and pressed the button that would alert someone of his presence. He waited until the gates opened and a man stepped out, his pearl colored eyes pinned on Hinata. "Oh, no, what happened?" he asked exasperatedly.

"She made nice friends with the floor but I just knew it'd be a bad influence on her so I forced her away." Satoshi said sarcastically and grinned slightly when the Hyuga narrowed his eyes at him. "She passed out on our way out of the academy after some idiot bumped into her."

The Hyuga moved forward and lifted Hinata from him before entering the Hyuga compound and closing the gates.

Satoshi frowned. "Rude, much? Not even so much of a thank you? I'm not a delivery boy, you know?!" he yelled after him. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the man's retreating back through the gates. _Doesn't matter, there's always tomorrow._ He thought.

Suddenly, there was a spike in chakra behind him causing him to spin around and duck just in time to dodge the projectile aimed at his head. "Nice moves, kiddo, but it's kinda sad that you hadn't noticed me until now, the academy certainly isn't what it used to be."

Satoshi glared up at her, Anko Mitarashi: the twenty two year old special Jonin and former apprentice to Orochimaru. "Yo, you're the crazy lady that stole my dangos!" he accused. That had been three years ago, he hadn't seen much of Anko since then.

Anko Mitarashi looked down at the boy. She had followed him after spotting him carrying the Hyuga heiress through the streets, it made her curious so she followed just incase the boy was up to no good, she hadn't noticed until he began yelling that it was the other Uchiha survivor.

He didn't look much like the other Uchiha, or most Uchiha. His skin was light olive, contrasting against his black hair and onyx black eyes. He was dressed in a dark blue hooded jacket, grey scarf wrapped around his neck, gloves that stopped at the second knuckle leaving the finger tips bare, beige shorts and dark blue sandals.

No scowl or no impassive look on his face that usual Uchiha clansmen wore or angst of a child that woke up to his family dead. _I don't know if that's a bad thing or good thing._ She thought before giving her usual smile to the boy, who tensed. _He certainly isn't stupid, he knows who the predator and who prey is in this situation._

Satoshi watched as the purple haired woman practically slithered down the tree and walked towards him. There was a small spike of killer intent that made him want to run and he would have if his legs would follow direction. _What the hell?_ He thought panicked.

"Aw, look, you're so afraid, you can't even move." Anko cooed sinisterly as she circled the academy student. Onyx eyes followed her eyes move until she moved behind him and out of his line of sight. "Tell me, kid, what's your name?" she questioned.

"S-Satoshi." He stuttered. _This is insane, I haven't felt this fear since I woke up and thought I killed those people._

Anko hummed and came to a stop in front of him. She tilted her head slightly as Satoshi lifted his head with a little trouble to stare into her eyes. _Now, I remember why I liked this kid, that defiance underneath the fear._ She smirked. "You have guts, kid, I like that."

Satoshi felt the killer intent fading and released the breath he didn't know he was holding. "I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult because someone like me would have to be insane to talk back to you." He snarked and gave a smirk himself. "But then again, being sane is vastly overrated."

"I like the way you think." She placed a hand on her hip. "What were you doing carrying the Hyuga heiress?"

"She fainted because her crush knocked her over." Satoshi shrugged his shoulders, becoming a little more comfortable around Anko. "I was planning on training with her but, ugh, she's hopelessly shy." He shook his head.

Anko raised a brow. "Train with a Hyuga?" Then the kid was obviously training in tai-jutsu. "I've heard about that girl from a friend of mine, hopelessly shy is putting it very nicely." Anko scoffed.

"I guess." Satoshi shrugged. "Now, I guess I'll go punch at a tree…or…" he trailed off looking up at Anko hopefully. "Maybe you can teach me a couple things." He said.

Anko threw her head back and laughed. "Sorry, kid, but I'm not into the whole teaching thing, as a matter of fact I was told explicably to stay away from children by my peers." She stated before turning around and walking away.

Satoshi followed after her and waited a moment before asking. "Why? Because you were Orochimaru's student?" That caused her to still in her walking and turn to glare down at him. Satoshi didn't feel any killer intent making him feel it was safe to continue. "I snuck into some archives and read about it," that was a lie, of course, "you're the only student he took up and you became a special Jonin when you were fourteen." That was true but he wouldn't state just how much he knew because he was sure that the archives wouldn't have that much information about Anko.

Purple eyes bore into his soul before they narrowed.

That was Satoshi's only warning before three kunai flew at him. One grazed his right cheek, blood instantly trailed from that wound, another cut through his sleeve but didn't break skin and Satoshi launching himself into the air dodged the other.

He landed next to the base of a tree and gasped when he looked up seeing that Anko had disappeared. _Damn it, maybe I shouldn't have brought up Orochimaru._ He was stupid, he'd seen how she reacted to Orochimaru being in the village during the series, and she almost killed herself just to take him down.

The sound of whistling reached his ears. He before five back flips as several senbon needles were thrown at him but stopped at his last flip. Lifting his eyes, he saw Anko coming down on him with a kunai in hand. _Shit._ Satoshi thought jumping back and spun around running through the woods with Anko chasing after him.

He weaved through the trees, not bothering in looking back as he couldn't sense Anko's chakra signature meaning she wouldn't waste her time running behind him. A sharp turn to the right almost made him slip but he was able steady himself.

A foot planted itself into his side sending sailing through the air. Satoshi grunted when his back met a tree and he fell to the ground flat on his face. As he got to his knees, he winced. _Okay, my nose is bruised and she may have bruised a rib._ He thought.

Sinister laughter reached his ears. "Where's all that tough talk, kid?" he heard Anko's voice but it seemed to be coming from all over. "I thought you wanted me to train you? I think there's a few things I could show you but you'll have to get up." She snickered. "I've heard of learning from the ground up but I didn't think it was literal."

 _Damn you!_ Satoshi snarled in his head. A small part of him was elated that Anko, who was a prodigy of her generation and captured Orochimaru's attention, was going to teach him, but a bigger part of him was completely afraid. _She's insane!_

He rolled to the right just in time to dodge a kunai that would have hit his stomach. He jumped to his feet and launched himself into the trees. Jumping branch from branch, he sped through the forest and looked around trying to spot Anko. _She's very good at hiding her chakra…or I'm still not that good at sensing…maybe a mixture?_

 _ **(Later)**_

"Oh god, oh my god, I'm going to die now, I'm seriously going to die now." Satoshi panted as he stood with his back planted against the tree branch. His body was covered in cuts from kunai knives thrown at him, there were a couple of senbon still stuck in him, his ribs were killing him from each punch and kick Anko hit him with.

He reached up and brushed away blood trailing from his forehead. He had been jumping through the trees and got distracted by a barrage of shuriken aimed at him. He stopped to dodge but he hadn't calculated right and his feet slipped from the branch. He hit the branch beneath his headfirst.

Satoshi looked up through the leaves and saw that the sun had fallen. _She's chased me around for the last seven hours! What the hell is wrong with this woman?_ He demanded. _Obviously, Orochimaru passed on his insanity to her._ He frowned.

He groaned and came to a slump on the ground. "Well, that was relatively dull." He heard and looked up through narrowed eyes. Anko sat there with her legs crossed; three dango sticks in her right hand and a cup of tea in her left. There wasn't a sign of tire on her. "You weren't even able to poof my shadow clone."

Onyx eyes widened. "Wait, hold on!" he exclaimed and bit his lip to keep from screaming after leaning forward, putting too much pressure on his ribs. "Y-you mean to tell me that I was being tortured by a clone this entire time?" he muttered weakly.

"A shadow clone." She corrected around a mouthful of dango and then swallowed the sweet. "And yes, after the first sixteen minutes of chasing you and you're pathetic attempt to fight back after three hours, I found myself bored and created it so I could go get food and went to find some information I needed."

"Rot in hell!" Satoshi snapped tiredly.

Anko scoffed. "Your stamina is pathetically low for a boy." She stated bluntly before discarding the empty glass and reached behind her beige trench coat. She pulled out a yellow folder and opened it with a bored expression. "This is your dossier." She raised a brow. "You're listed as a genjutsu type with above average chakra control, you rank five in taijutsu overall, you have no ninjutsu, you exams are well meaning you're not stupid." She nodded. "Alright, genjutsu and taijutsu I can help you with."

Satoshi blinked. "Really?" he asked, not surprised but curious as to what Anko could actually do. Her skills weren't explicably displayed but the fact that she knew genjutsu was to be expected. It was something Orochimaru specialized in himself along with taijutsu. "What exactly are you going to teach me?"

"Well, my taijutsu style could work for you, it's more of the way of a snake." She stated. "Mostly centering on flexibility and agility, striking quickly and with precision, and making sure your opponent stays down." She gave a more direct answer.

Satoshi nodded his head. "All right and genjutsu?" he asked.

"I didn't always excel in genjutsu but it was something that bastard forced on me and afterwards I learned more from my friend Kurenai Yuhi." She shrugged and closed the folder. "I guess we'll get into that later but for now, we'll work on taijutsu meaning I'm going to continue to rain hell down on you until you're able to hit me back either physically or with a kunai."

Satoshi gulped. "Are you serious? Just one hit?" he asked incredulously. "What's the catch?"

"No catch, just one-" she stopped and caught the kunai her new student had tried to hit her with. "Nice try, fool." She snarked and dropped the kunai to the ground. "But next time, so tomorrow after your classes, you'd better be ready to train from two to six, and be on your feet because you'll never know when I'll strike in that time."

Satoshi's jaw dropped. "Wait, so that means you're just going to attack me?" he demanded.

"Yup." Anko stood from the ground after finishing her snack. "Now, remember to keep this a secret, I'm only teaching you this because you caught my attention and remind me of a young male version of myself but I could possibly get in trouble for teaching you."

Satoshi sighed and nodded watching as his new sensei disappeared with a smirk and poof of smoke. "Oh god, she's going to kill me before I become a genin."

 _ **(Later)**_

Satoshi groaned as he sat at the base of the tree. He didn't have any serious wounds and patched up what he could with his portable first aid kit. He was now in training ground six and was waiting for Sakura to appear because it was time to face the music. _It's kinda sad that I did this seeing as I know Sasuke wouldn't give Sakura the kind of day, he barely loves her enough to stay in the village for her when they're married._ He rolled his eyes. He wasn't an expert in marriages but that certainly a deal breaker.

Setting back, he tilted his head upwards. _Okay, so I'm not good enough to teach Sakura or Hinata anything but maybe just being there for the two of them could be enough._ He shrugged. Maybe Hinata and Sakura being friends with one another could help them, also. _They're insecure, Sakura is just better at hiding it, Hinata is calm and Sakura is high-strung, Sakura's has no problem speaking her mind but Hinata has trouble-speaking period. Hinata is soft and delicate but knows how to fight while Sakura is tough and a hard hitter but can't take a hit._ He nodded but before any of that began, he has a list of things Sakura needs to do.

 _Speak of the devil._ He would smirk but as he shifted, his ribs throbbed. He eyed the pinkette and knew by the way she walked toward him with her head down. "Judging by the way you're walking, I'm guessing that you couldn't get Sasuke to be your girlfriend and thus making you my slave for the month." He grinned widely, not sympathetic to her not getting her crush.

Sakura wiped under her eyes and glared at him. "You're such a jerk!" she snapped.

"Speaking of being a jerk, you've been one for far too long and now you know how this person feels after having Sasuke reject you." Satoshi stated, looking up at her. "So, my first order, _slave_ , is that you ask Naruto Uzumaki to eat Ichiraku's with you and apologize to him." He raised a brow at the aghast look on her face. "It doesn't have to be a date, I'm sure you still have your heart set on Sasuke, but the blonde may be a rude idiot but he doesn't deserve to be treated bad, so go apologize and make things right tomorrow."

Sakura sighed and admitted that maybe she may have been a little harsh on Naruto. "Fine." She groaned out. "What else?" she asked knowing that the brat in front of her wasn't done.

"Also, I want you to start coming to the library with Hinata and I, because you've been getting by on your smarts way too long, you're going to start taking being a ninja seriously." He stated with a frown. "So, that means no more fawning over Sasuke in your free time."

Sakura's cheeks turned scarlet red. "I-I take being a ninja serious!" she defended herself.

Satoshi snorted derisively. "And I'm the survivor of a dead clan." In the back of his mind he knew that probably shouldn't have come out of his mouth but the look on Sakura's face told him she hadn't taken it seriously. "But since you are _serious_ about being a ninja, it shouldn't be a problem to train with us." He shrugged and stood up. "I'll give you a new set of orders tomorrow in school, where you'll be sitting next to Shikamaru and Choji instead of trying to get a seat next to Sasuke."

The pinkette sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine." She muttered.

"Great, now I'm tired and battered so I'll see you tomorrow." He said and watched as Sakura stormed away from her, irritated. He smiled wickedly but frowned as he took a step forward. "Oh yeah, I'm definitely getting that snake freak back for trying to take off my leg." He had tried to kick her, well her clone, in the head but she caught him by the leg with enough strength to almost break it and slammed him on the ground. She then tried to cut off his leg but he was able to get away only getting a long cut down his calves. "Sayuri is going to have a field day with this."

 _ **(End)**_

 _ **Hey, I brought Anko back! Now, am I going to turn Satoshi into Anko junior with the ability to summon snakes? No, no I'm not.**_

 _ **Anyways, if you have any questions let me knows and I'll answer them in the next chapter, see you all later!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**(Responds to reviews)**_

 _ **HeartlessNobody13: I picked Anko to be his sensei because in the series it was stated that Anko was a prodigy in her generation, that she caught Orochimaru's attention and was trained by him, strong enough for him to let her sign his snake contract. I always wondered why Anko didn't seem as strong as they tried to make her seem in the series. She's honestly an underrated character, all of Orochimaru's students have been lethal and incredibly strong, Anko shouldn't be the exception. As for Satoshi's summoning contract…this chapter holds a hint of his summoning, nothing concrete but everyone can try guessing, I won't reveal it until later chapters. I did something original and a non-canon summon.**_

 _ **Flevantein: I felt like you practically read my mind when mentioning Kabuto. Because, I made Sayuri deny him further training for the exact reason to bring Kabuto into the story. Trickerster/Field Medic? I never thought of him as a trickster, I thought more illusionists, but I like trickster better. His intended field is genjutsu but he'll have to multi-task. I don't think type of their chakra nature plays a part because Kabuto is also a fire-style user and an amazing medic but I'll get more into that in a couple chapters. He'll have to learn medical jutsu through hard work like Kabuto and Sakura had, no cheats seeing as he doesn't have his sharingan yet.**_

 _ **Havemanners: I hear you, I feel as if Kishimoto wrote Sakura like he did because he isn't good at making a heroine, which he admitted, and it shows because Sakura had the potential to be a great heroine and I agree, Sakura is such a better person when she isn't around Sasuke, unfortunately. As for SakuraXOC, nah, nothing more than friendship.**_

 _ **Someone also asked me about Satoshi's pairing and sexuality. I haven't decided on a pairing for Satoshi but he's pansexual, I was going to make him asexual but decided against it. I think I'll focus more on romance when he becomes older.**_

 _ **(Chapter 6)**_

 _ **(The Academy)**_

Sakura Haruno walked through the open doors of Iruka Umino's class with a resigned look on her face. As she stepped inside the class, she glanced over at the large crowd of girl that were arguing about who got to sit next to Sasuke, who sat in his seat ignoring them all.

The strongest urge to storm through the large crowd and claim the seat for her own hit her and caused her to take a step in the direction of the crowd when a piercing whistle caught her attention. Turning to look over her shoulder, she spotted Satoshi sitting there with a knowing look on his face and a condescending smile on his face. He pointed his bandaged finger towards the front of the class.

The pinkette turned her head and gulped when she saw Naruto Uzumaki sitting in the center of class alone. He was sitting with his arms crossed over his chest and pouting like the brat he was. She turned her head to look at Satoshi, who was now having a conversation with Hinata Hyuga. Well, more like he was talking and she was listening.

 _I could just ignore the bet and go about my life, it's not like he can force me to do it._ Almost as if reading her mind, Satoshi's head snapped in her direction and his eyes narrowed. He jabbed his finger at her, then Naruto, and then made a slicing motion across his throat before pointing at her once again.

Despite not being one of his targets all throughout the academy, Sakura's heard of Satoshi's vindictive streak of getting revenge for even the slightest offense against him. Some of his revenge plots she heard about had been harmless while some sounded potentially dangerous. Sighing, she turned and headed towards Naruto, missing Satoshi's smile of victory.

Sakura stopped next to Naruto, who hadn't noticed her, until she cleared her throat. The blonde turned his head, ready to verbally assault the person but he came to a abrupt stop when he saw his crush standing there, with a small smile and blush on her cheeks. "S-Sakura!" he exclaimed loudly earning the attention of some.

Glancing over her shoulder, Sakura saw that not only was Satoshi watching but also his entire row was. He, Shino and Hinata. She huffed and turned back to Naruto. "Hey, Naruto, can I-can I sit here?" she asked resigning herself to her fate.

"Of course!" Sakura winced at his volume and resisted the urge to pummel him into the ground. She took her seat and thought over how she should go about it. Satoshi told her she had to make things right with Naruto. She eyed him from the corner of her eyes and saw him snickering in his hands with scarlet red cheeks. _He said make things right, not to be his friend or anything._

Sasuke caught Sakura's attention, as she only sat a row away from him. There was a slight pang in her heart as she remembered his blunt rejection of her affection. Her eyes soon landed on Naruto again. _Sasuke hurt me…but is it any different than how I've been treating Naruto?_ She wondered.

"So, Sakura, why did you want to sit here?" Naruto asked curiously before quickly holding his hands up as a sign of surrender when the pinkette looked at him. "Not that there's a problem with that! I mean, you can sit wherever you want! You can even have my seat!" he stood from his seat and offered it to her.

 _Is he really that afraid of me?_ She thought incredulously. She never thought of herself as scary or even the least bit intimidating. For goodness sake, she had _pink_ hair. "It's fine, Naruto, you can keep your seat." She stated and watched as he sighed relieved, taking his seat. "I-I just came here to apologize." She decided to stop beating around the bush.

Naruto stared at her blankly, for a moment she was sure he didn't understand what she said. "Apologize for what, Sakura?" he asked confused.

In the back of class, Satoshi shook his head and diverted his attention away. _Everyone always thinks so highly of the friendship between Sasuke and Naruto but I'm pretty sure Sakura is Naruto's actual best friend. Even now, he's forgiven her for any ridicule or harm she caused him, probably even before now._

Satoshi turned back to Sakura in time to see her walking back up to him. "So, when will I be attending the wedding?" he asked mockingly, he smirked when she glared at him.

"Shut up!" she snapped.

"You shut up and sit next to Shikamaru." Satoshi ordered dismissively. The pinkette scoffed but did as she was told. _What a good slave._ He thought affectionately before turning back to Hinata. "So, as I was saying…"

 _ **(Four Months Later)**_

Onyx eyes looked around warily as Satoshi tried to figure out where he was. It was a damped place, as he walked it felt as if he were walking on a floor scattered with a minimum amount of sand. It looked like it was an underground rave with the only sound was water dropping from the ceiling, drop by drop.

The academy student clenched his teeth when he came to a stop in the middle of two halls, one to the left and one to the right. "You've got to be kidding me." He muttered before moving to stand with his back against the wall and his arms crossed over his chest.

Reaching into his pocket he grabbed a kunai. "If the tip of the blade hits the floor I'll go right and if the butt hits it, I go left." Tossing the kunai into the air, I watched as it flipped through the air and then began to descend to the ground. The blade embedded itself into the ground by the tip of the blade. "Looks like I'm going right."

Satoshi took the path to the right. As he walked down the hall, that seemed never ending, he noticed the there was a breeze coming from the direction he was heading in. His dark hair shifted as the wind hit him. "Where the hell is this wind coming from?" he muttered reaching up and holding his hands over his eyes to shield it from the harsh gust.

Suddenly, Satoshi felt something enter his range of senses from behind. A wild cry came from behind him. Turning around Satoshi gasped when he saw a light in the darkness. The light kept growing bigger and bigger as the temperature grew high and hot. Sam felt his senses scorched and knew exactly what that light was. Fire.

Gasping, Satoshi turned in the opposite direction and took off at top speed, not even six minutes later the stream of fire followed, scorching the walls that closed it in.

Wildly sending chakra to his legs and feet, Ichigo gained a burst of speed that had him resemble something of a blur. The fire was closing in on him as he ran and he was beginning to sweat because of the heat along with the pressure that if he didn't make it out, he'd become BBQ.

The echo of the roaring fire and his sandals hitting the ground was becoming hollowed meaning that he was reaching an exit. Finally, Satoshi saw an opening and launched himself out. When he hit the ground, he tumbled away from the entrance and stopped on his back just in time to miss being hit full on by the blast of flames but some embers touched his right hand, burning him.

Satoshi lay there, panting tiredly, holding his burned hand and staring up at the dark grayish-blue sky. The wind was cool and felt good against his moist skin. Satoshi heard another roar and lifted his head at neck level. Another, but shorter, burst of fire flew from the cave opening.

Rolling on his stomach, Satoshi sprinted toward the river and dived into the water as an enormous amount of chakra passed over him. From under water, all Satoshi could tell was that whatever it was…it was large. After the chakra left his senses, Satoshi flew to the surface. Breathing what he had been deprived of underwater, Satoshi looked around the area as he climbed out of the river. There was a waterfall falling from a cliff a little away, a hill that lead back up to the cave opening, the fire that had hit the tree line was dying out and the ground was covered in long blades of grass.

Satoshi frowned. _How the hell did I get here?_ But the question was quickly forgotten when, suddenly, something gripped Satoshi's leg causing him to turn and look over his shoulder, startled. Onyx eyes widened when they landed on the body, it was obviously male, but what really caught his attention was that the guy's face was blank. Like a blur. "Satoshi, help." The voice was nothing more than a whisper and distorted at that.

"Help?" Satoshi repeated incredulously and kicked the hand away from his leg. "How can you even speak? You have no mouth." He stated taking a step back as the figure fell back into the water, sinking, and then there was nothing. "What the hell was that?"

" _Satoshi…_ "

Said boy lifted his head and looked into the sky, where the voice seemed to be coming from, and narrowed his eyes. "Who's there?" he demanded.

" _Satoshi…_ "

The ground began to shake causing Satoshi to fall back and land on his ass. " _Satoshi…_ " The voice seemed to be getting closer and louder but with every panicked glance Satoshi sent in each direction, he couldn't find the source of the voice.

" _Satoshi…_ "

Satoshi went to stand but the shaking became worse. "Show yourself!" he snapped frustrated.

"Satoshi!" Onyx black eyes snapped open and he blinked blankly for a moment until his eyesight became clear. Sayuri stood over him with a worried look in those stormy grey eyes. "Satoshi, are you all right?" she questioned.

"Uh, yeah." He yawned out and stretched his limbs as he sat up. "Still tired, though." He added as he scratched the back of his head. "What are you doing in my room, anyways?" he asked.

The brunette shot him a stern look. "Because I own this house." Satoshi rolled his eyes at the typical parental response he would hear his friend's mother say. "And because I heard you whimpering and came to check on you." Her voice softened.

Satoshi stared at her for a moment. He still couldn't believed he was saddled to live with a woman who wasn't even old enough to be his mother yet she did a better job than his actual mother, from his past life of course. Part of him loved the attention she gave him but another resented the fact that he couldn't have this in his past life. That his mother hadn't cared enough or loved him enough to give up the drugs that were destroying her life.

"I'm fine." He said after a moment of pushing those thoughts to the back of his head. "It was just a strange dream."

Sayuri gave him a once over. "Are you sure it isn't the wounds you received from training?" She asked. Satoshi had given her the excuse that he and Shino had been training. Luckily, he knew if she asked Shino, he'd go along with the story with no questions asked.

"Nah, you took care of those and bandaged the rest." He waved his left hand dismissively.

Sayuri frowned. "Alright, but if they bother you just tell me and I'll take a look at them." She said reaching out and placing a hand on his right hand that lay at his side on the bed.

A hiss broke through Satoshi's teeth when the slight pressure. Hearing the pain in the hiss, Sayuri snatched her hand away from his and threw the sheets from over his hands. Grey and onyx eyes widened at the sight of his right hand, which was burned.

Satoshi stared down at the burn, his memory flashed to the lessons Sayuri gave him on burns, and by looking at the burn he knew it was a second-degree burn. The skin was scarlet red, still raw and sore, peppered with broken blisters, causing the burn to appear moist. It was painful and throbbing, and despite the ugliness of the injury fascination sparked and Satoshi lifted his hand closer to his eyes to study.

"W-what the hell is this?" Sayuri demanded grabbing the boy's wrist and wrenching it away from his face for her to examine. Green chakra enveloped her hand free hand before she placed it over Satoshi's hand.

The academy student watched with morbid interest as the healing chakra sped up his healing process. The damaged red skin cooled down into his average olive skin. He narrowed his eyes watching as broken skin of his blisters threaded together and closed. _Hmm, disgusting._ He thought without much emotion. He winced when Sayuri reached over to his pouch and pulled out bandages. "I want an answer, Satoshi, how did you burn your hands to such a degree?" she demanded.

He lifted his head to stare her in the eyes. "I didn't do anything." He answered honestly but he did know where the burns came from, not that he could tell her that he was burned in his dream and thus injuring in real life. _What kind of Freddy Kruger stuff is this? I've never had a dream where this happened._ He thought but couldn't come up with a reasonable explanation for what could have happened.

An hour later, Satoshi stood in front of a mirror eyeing his new haircut. The back and sides of his head were shaven bald while the top of his head remained untouched by the razor. His black locks swept to the back with occasional curls.

His attire changed also. He wore a short-sleeved mesh shirt underneath his dark green hooded jacket, black cargo pants and his fingerless gloves. His right cheek was bandaged from a cut he got from Anko-sensei, as she ordered he call her.

At the door, Sayuri stood there for a moment, hesitant to speak. "Satoshi? Are you sure you're all right to go to leave the house today? I just want to make sure that your fever is gone." She added.

He snorted and turned to her. "Don't worry, it is." That fever had been the result of the cut on his cheek along with numerous other cuts on his body. "Plus, I have things to do today."

His training with Anko had transitioned faster than Anko thought it would. " _You got skills brat, I think you could probably take on my thirteen year old self and not get killed._ " Were her exact words. Though, under her tutelage, his taijutsu was greater than ever before. He was faster, though he had been forced to wear weights around his arms and legs. In the beginning, Anko focused particularly on his speed, agility and pain tolerance. _Usually beating me within an inch of my life to build up said pain tolerance._ Satoshi thought slightly bitter.

After the first three months of getting his ass kicked and still having not been able to land a hit on Anko, she moved on the training to more lethal and unorthodox methods, at least in his opinion. She threw every genjutsu she knew at him to make him immune to most genjutsu. _More like she cast back to back genjutsu, I would have to see through the genjutsu and break out on my own, if I didn't…_ he shuddered at the thought of failing her tests. _She can be down right cruel._ He wasn't always able to break free of her illusions but the ones he was able to dispel, she taught him. _Which was three out of ten._ He thought embarrassed.

Lately, she's been teaching him about poisons, meaning throwing just about every poison laced kunai at him. _She's most likely trying to build my tolerance of poison._ They began three week ago, the first week he was hit with a dose of poison that left him hallucinating for three days. This last run she hit him with a dose of poison that left him in bed with a fever for over four days. _Ugh, why did I ask this lunatic to teach me?_ He thought with a roll of his eyes. _Day in and day out of being tortured by some snake mistress, not something I'd advise someone else to do._

It's been four months since his training began and in a month he and the rest of the rookies would be graduating. He wasn't worried much about the team he would be placed on, just that he wasn't placed on a team that would get him killed.

Leaving his home, he began walking down the street. It's been easy being trained by Anko in secret because Sayuri was always busy at the hospital, and only paid attention to him when he came home injured. Of course she asked about how he obtained such wounds. _I don't let Shino or Hinata hold back._ He would tell her, she was suspicious but never pushed him on it. Instead, it made her worry about him and begin throwing medical text books at him and teaching him what she knew of herbs, the human body and medicines. _Not medical ninjutsu._ He thought with a roll of his eyes _._ No, that was something he had to wait for. _When you become a Chunin Satoshi._ He mocked his adoptive mother.

He thought about sneaking into the Chunin section of the library's archives but he was pretty sure that the librarian was suspicious of him doing so because every time he would visit with Hinata, Sakura or Shino, the librarian would walk around eyeing them critically.

Of course, his friends pinned the blame on him, which was completely unfair… _even though it was his fault._ He admitted with a smirk. _Speaking of those jerks._ He spotted a flash of pink and blonde blur by him and into the academy. "Idiots." He shook his head and walked inside.

He made it to Iruka sensei's class in time to see Ino and Sakura panting with their hands on their knees. The first month of making Sakura his slave, Satoshi made her apologize to Naruto and forced her to train with him. Of course she had nothing to offer other than intelligence and chakra control advice, but she had everything to learn. _Her skills haven't changed much in the last five months but she had faster reflexes and could fight better._ He scoffed. Even though he forced her to apologize to Naruto, she continued to chase after Sasuke, not physically but admire him from afar. _At least she isn't acting like a crazed fangirl anymore._

Walking by them, he tapped her in the back of her head causing her to look up at him. "Satoshi!" she exclaimed and then glared at him. "What happened to you?" she demanded.

He ignored her and headed towards his seat next to Hinata, who eyed him worriedly. "S-Satoshi, you're back in school." She said softly and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Shino told us that you had a fever."

Satoshi sent a glare over the heiress's head at the Aburame heir, who turned to him and shrugged before facing forward. Sakura took her seat in the row in front of them. "Yes, I was sick but don't worry, I've gotten over it." He smiled widely. _The only reason I recovered this fast is because the poison entered through me by a cut._ Anko explained that it wasn't always the best idea to poison someone by open wound, because the infected could bleed out the poison, which is why she normally used senbon.

Satoshi glanced over at Hinata. She hadn't changed much in the last four months other than being more socializing in their group. She didn't stutter frequently when it was just the four of them, or even when they sometimes invited Shikamaru and Choji to join them to hang out.

In the past four months, Shino thought it would be better if they had Sakura and Hinata spar against one another before sparring with either of them. _Hinata is slow and soft, can't take a punch, Sakura packs one._ He thought. _But Hinata has skills in taijutsu being from the Hyuga clan, Sakura is also slow and can't take a punch. It was like hitting two birds with one stone._

He's been doing well in this world but it's only just begun. _I think I'm ready to handle any mission the Hokage can throw at me and in a short time I can handle the Chunin Exams…but there's still so much to worry about, I need to be ready for everything including the Akatsuki._ His mind flashed back to that strange dream he had earlier and the injury he obtained from that dream. _And that dream…was that a hallucination? No, it couldn't have been, I woke up with the same injury I had in my dream._ He spent five more minutes pondering it before dismissing it. _I'll look something up at the library later._ He thought as Iruka walked into class and immediately began his lecture.

 _ **(Later)**_

Kunai gleamed under the moonlight while it's wielder stood in a clearing, dark eyes glancing in each direction for even the slightest movement knowing that if he missed it, he'd be at the mercy of his psychotic teacher. Cuts marred his sleeves of his jacket; two cuts open on his cheeks with small trails of blood falling from them and his body tense.

It was so silent, not even the insects hiding made a sound. If he didn't know any better, Satoshi would have thought that his sensei left him to dwell in his own paranoia and fear of her attacking, but he did know better and for that reason, when he heard a shift in the winds, he was prepared.

He spun on his heel and leaped back, avoiding a barrage of senbon, which he just knew were poisoned. Frowning when he landed on his feet and came to kneel, he looked down at his hand and noticed his vision was already beginning to blur. _My reaction time is delayed because of the poison._ He thought and let out a sigh.

She was forcing him to fight while poisoned for the antidote, fortunately it wasn't a lethal poison, and unfortunately it'll become harder for him to fight as the poison causes his senses to weaken. Another assault of senbon that was avoided by Satoshi launching himself into the trees causing him to come face to face with his attacker.

Chakra flooded his legs before Satoshi threw himself at Anko with his kunai in hand.

The sound of metal meeting metal echoed through the clearing as Anko dropped a kunai from her sleeve and blocked Satoshi's kunai. Satoshi pressed down harder but Anko wouldn't budge. Anko brought her right leg up to deliver a kick to Satoshi's chest but the academy student leaned back avoiding the kick.

Back flipping, Satoshi readied his kunai in his right hand before lunging for the special jonin and swiped at her, which she parried with her own kunai. The two engaged in a close combat of punches and kicks being thrown, swipes using sharp blades clashing against one another. Satoshi never landing a hit while Anko drawing cuts on Satoshi's person.

The two broke away by jumping away from one another. Satoshi eyed his sensei warily, who smirked down at him. He was tempted to use genjutsu but any genjutsu he knew, she knew and taught him. He wasn't able to get a hit on the actual Anko, while he was able to go toe-to-toe with her clones. _Whelp, nothing to do from here but continue to try._ He thought with a sigh.

Standing up and darting at Anko, he swiped down to cut at Anko's open chest but the Anko poofed out of existence and a log, not split in half took her place. _Damn it! Substitution jutsu!_ Satoshi thought and went to look around for Anko when the sound of hissing came from in front of him. _Double damn it!_

Satoshi threw himself from the branch but didn't get far away enough for the impact of the explosive tag not to reach him. The shockwave sent him sailing through the air until his stomach caught a branch knocking the wind out of him. He gagged and fell to the ground.

"Shit, damn you!" He wheezed out before chakra entered his range of senses. He threw himself to his feet and stumbled around in time to see three Anko's running toward him with kunai in their hands. _Are they clones or is my sight becoming worse?_ He thought deliriously with that he blacked out, the poison finally getting to him.

Anko and her clones came to a stop in front of her unconscious student and placed a hand on her hip. She rolled her eyes. _Hmm, he lasted longer four minutes longer after being injected by my snake venom._ She thought squatting down and poking the kid's head. _Making him last thirty-three minutes against me while injected._ She was mildly impressed. _He's definitely progressing faster than I thought he would and at such a young age, though I was the same when I graduated the academy but it's to be expected that the academy has grown soft._ It sickened her that because the village wasn't at war the Hokage decided to go easier on the students. _Wars can't be predicted and they should always be ready for one._

 _He has the right mentality._ She thought as she threw the kid over her shoulder and set him down with his back against the tree. _But he has much to learn and he failed to get the antidote, so he has to sleep out here and fight off the poison._ With that, the purple haired jonin disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

 _ **(Three Hours Later)**_

Black eyes stared down at the unconscious eleven-year-old boy lying on the ground unconscious. Kabuto Yakushi kneeled next to the boy and placed his hand on the boy's forehead. _Warm but overbearingly; he's obviously been poisoned but nothing too lethal._ Reaching in his back pocket, he pulled out a small and thin cylinder that contained small brown pellets. Opening it, he held it over his other hand causing two to land into his palm.

Closing and pocketing the container, he shoved the two pellets in the boy's mouth. _An antidote able to cure, even the mildest, poisons._ He looked around the terrain and saw some destruction. _What could this boy have been doing fighting against Anko Mitarashi?_ He wondered with a tilt of his head and looked down at the cuts. _They don't look like the usual wounds of someone in a fight but more restrained…she was holding back…training? What would she train the boy for?_ He questioned.

While he acted as a spy for his lord, Orochimaru, one of his tasks were to keep tabs on Anko in case she regained any memories that were taken away when she decided to act against Orochimaru, another task was to keep track of her curse mark. _If what I read was right, her curse mark is sealed, but that won't hold forever._ He shook his head. Of course, Anko never knew that she was being watched by his spies in various snakes.

His attention slightly diverted, he missed the opening and revealing of wide onyx eyes, and was almost a victim of being decapitated if he hadn't heard the sound of metal hitting metal before the boy lunged to take his head off.

To say that Satoshi was shocked waking up to Kabuto Yakushi kneeling over him would be an understatement. When he opened his eyes and felt someone over him, he immediately thought it was Anko and retrieved his kunai but after realizing it was Kabuto. Instead of aiming for the stomach like he intended, he aimed for the throat, fearing the medic would try to kill him first.

But his attempt wasn't successful. Kabuto caught him by the wrist and squeezed hard enough to cause Satoshi pain, forcing him to drop the kunai. He watched as Kabuto gave an easy going smile before dropping his wrist. "Whoa, whoa, calm down, I was just checking on you." He tried to appease.

Satoshi wanted to sneer and try for his throat again but resisted. There was no way he could take on Kabuto and there was no need to fight him at the moment, he wasn't trying to kill him. Satoshi let himself relax. "Sorry, I was out here training and passed out." He excused.

"Must have been some intense training." There was a glint behind Kabuto's eyes that made Satoshi uneasy. "What training requires you to ingest snake venom?" he questioned.

"Building immunity to poisons and venoms." Satoshi answered with a shrug. He didn't see any harm in humoring Kabuto in any of this, he'd learn of his abilities sooner or later for his info cards.

"Are you training to become a medical-nin?" Kabuto answered curiously.

The question struck a cord in him. _Did an idea just bloom in my head?_ Satoshi questioned himself and a smile threatened to bloom across his face. _Yes, a great idea._ "Well, it's something I'm aiming for but as of now I'm studying, I've studied over the last year."

Kabuto gave a small chuckle. "That's a pretty nice goal, what made you want to become a medical-nin?"

"I woke up and found both of my parents murdered by some lunatic." Satoshi answered bluntly and smirked inwardly when Kabuto's eyes flashed. "I was adopted by a medical-nin but she refuses to teach me anything worth while." He sighed and dropped his gaze. "I would do anything to learn to be a medical-ninja."

Kabuto was quiet for a moment and Satoshi tensed when Kabuto stood; he looked up to mask it as surprise. He stared at the hand being offered to him and took it. Kabuto heaved him to his feet. "Why don't I show you a few things I learned?" he asked kindly.

If he were anyone else, Satoshi would have taken Kabuto's kindness blindly but because it was Kabuto, he was sure he had an ulterior motive for teaching him. _I'll keep a close eye out for him._ But for now, he'll act accordingly. "You'll really teach me to be a medical ninja?" he asked sounding hopeful.

The spy thought it over for a moment before smiling. "Well, I have my own missions I have to do but I can teach you what I know in the meantime." He assured. "But our training has to be a secret, what I teach you can't be shown or told about to anyone else." He stated. "And in return, you'll owe me, alright?" he asked holding his hand out for the boy to seal the deal with, which he did. Kabuto smirked when the kid jumped into the air, cheering excitedly.

Both were using the other for their own personal gain but only one was aware of what the other was doing.

Walking away from the clearing while Kabuto headed in the opposite direction. There was a hint of worry about the deal he made with Kabuto but he shrugged it off. _A favor, as long as it doesn't betray the leaf village, which I'm loyalty right now, I'll do it but if it does…I'll need an escape route to get away from him._ Sighing, he scratched the back of his head. _I'm certainly getting myself in interesting positions and I haven't even graduated yet._

A glimmer of excitement rumbled in Satoshi's chest. He couldn't wait to officially enter the ninja world. _And I'm going to take the world by storm._ As he continued to walk, he didn't notice a pair of eye watching him from a distance.

 _ **(End)**_

 _ **So, I updated faster than I was expecting to but let's get into this chapter.**_

 _ **So, Sakura made some kind of amends with Naruto, thus appeasing Satoshi with the fact that she would no longer be physically attacking him. What about that strange "dream" Satoshi had right? And what about that injury? What do you guys think that was?**_

 _ **Sakura and Hinata have grown closer to Satoshi and Shino making their own little group. None of them have gone through major character changes but that'll come later. Right now, they're friends Satoshi gained, Shino being the only one to blindly trust Satoshi.**_

 _ **Now for his training with Anko, she certainly has been dragging him through the grinder, huh? Of course, I feel the training is effective and will only make him stronger in the long run, especially being forced to gain an immunity to poisons, which he hasn't done completely.**_

 _ **And finally, Kabuto…hmm, is anyone else worried about the deal? Who are you more concerned for? Satoshi or Kabuto? Of course, Satoshi won't become some medical prodigy but he already has some book learning from his Sayuri and being trained by a talented medic-nin like Kabuto will definitely boost his skills in that direction.**_

 _ **At this point, the Fanfiction will begin to take a darker and more mature turn than the series were. Blood, gore, adult situations, language, torture and interrogation, etc.**_

 _ **Next chapter is another time skip to just before graduation. There will be more Shino, Satoshi, Sakura and Hinata interaction.**_

 _ **Also, I haven't picked whether or not I'll put Satoshi on team 7 or do something else so let me know what you guys think about that. It's important, some people have brought up some good points that Satoshi, despite no one knowing, is actually an Uchiha and needs to be trained when it awakens, being on team 7 gives him easier access to Kakashi but I want to know what you all think.**_

 _ **Also, I'm going to be doing Questions Of The Day and giving my own answer.**_

 _ **First QOTD: If you could, what dojutsu would you have?**_

 _ **My answer: I would pick Rinnegan.**_

 _ **See you next chapter.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**(Chapter 8)**_

 _ **(A year later)**_

In the dark skies hung the full moon; it's beautiful lunar rays shining down on the village Hidden in the Leaves.

 _Clang!_

The sound of metal striking metal echoed through the deafening silence of the night. A flash of beige blurred and weaved through the tree's branches. The sound of feet slapping against the loose mud and panting filled the silence.

Pearl eyes darted around, alert, searching for a hint of her attackers, veins on the side of her eyes bulging as they tried to pinpoint her opponents. She was determined to avoid getting caught off guard, it the price was too great.

She skidded to an abrupt stop before darting to the right, just in time to avoid a barrage of kunai and shuriken almost hitting her squarely in her torso. She didn't stop or look over her shoulders knowing that she didn't have luxury of either, she'd have to rely solely on her Byakugan and it's limited vision. The slightest hesitation would have her pinned and at the mercy of her attacker.

Hinata Hyuga narrowed her eyes when she saw a shadow flash over her and skidded to another stop before scrambling to the right. A kunai flew into her hand and she cut downwards, slicing through the tree branch that would have hit her throat had she not seen it and ran into it.

Chakra flared and surged through her legs. Her eyes watered as she sped up, the cold wind burning her eyes, but didn't stop or close her eyes despite herself. She winced as a branch nicked her cheek and inwardly cursed herself. She was moving too fast for her eyes to follow.

And because of that, she gasped in surprise when a figure landed in front of her, right arm drawn back. Thinking quickly, Hinata launched herself into the air, over the figure but her relief was short lived as the figure followed after her.

Hinata landed on a tree branch but her attacker landed next to her. Hinata ducked under the punch aimed for her face and spun, lashing out with a kick to her attacker's chest. A fair skinned hand wrapped around Hinata's ankle before throwing her off the branch and sent sailing into the clearing.

Hinata flipped mid-air and landed on her feet before taking the defensive Hyuga stance. She heard rapid footsteps coming from behind her. She spun and leaned to the right to avoid the fist that surely would have knocked her out had it landed.

The Hyuga heiress looked into a pair of green eyes. _Sakura_. She had known as soon as she realized who was closing in on her. The pinkette was covered in several cuts, dried blood and dirt; her hair long hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. _Her fingers are bruised._ Hinata noted. _Almost as if she's been punching trees._

The heiress quickly dismissed her analysis as Sakura sprung into action and came at her. Hinata readied herself for the assault that was sure to come.

 _Duck, Swing, Slash, Leap and kick. Punch. Miss._

The two academy students met one another blow for blow, neither having the upper hand on the other, but it didn't matter. _We're both tired._ Hinata thought as she ducked under a punch and swung her right leg out and curled it under Sakura's right leg causing the pinkette to stumble back. _But she's running out of chakra._ She noted as she scanned her.

Watching as the pinkette caught her balance, Hinata performed a back flip to put some distance between the two and reached back into her pouch and pulled out a handful of shuriken.

Sakura quickly pulled a kunai from her pouch as the barrage shuriken flew at her, slicing through the wind, to get a taste of her skin. Acting quickly, she tightened her grip on the kunai and swung, batting each kunai from the sky. Though, two made it past her defenses and cut her right arm.

The pinkette hissed before glaring at the raven-haired heiress and prepared to launch herself into another fight with the Hyuga girl but the sound of whistling reached their ears. They both turned and leaped away, avoiding the shower of kunai raining down on them.

Sinister laughter reached their ears, it seemed to be coming from all directions. Sakura glanced over her shoulder at Hinata, who was looking around. "Truce?" she asked.

Hinata nodded. "Truce."

"That's cute." They heard, this time it came from one direction. Turning their heads, there was Satoshi standing at the base of a tree with his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned back against the tree. His hood was pulled up but Hinata could still spot the numerous cuts. "But it's going to take more than a truce to take me down." He said cockily.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Oh? What will it take? A book with no photos?" she asked deadpanned.

"Ouch." Satoshi feigned a wince and placed a hand over the right side of his chest. "That hurt, Sakura, right here, in this general area." He said.

"Your heart is on the left side." Hinata pointed out.

"Oh, whelp, just goes to show you, I don't use the thing." Satoshi laughed.

Just before he took action. He sped at the two kunoichi, who prepared themselves, but the dark haired boy easily broke through their guards.

A gasp broke past Hinata's lips when a foot planted itself into her stomach, sending her sailing to the ground. Satoshi was about to follow up but was intercepted by Sakura entering the fray with a battle cry, alerting him of where she was coming from.

Stepping to the side, Satoshi avoided being stabbed in his throat and spun lifting his leg up from the ground. His attempt to kick the pinkette in the temple was intercepted by Sakura bringing her forearms up to take the brunt of his kick.

Thinking quickly, Sakura wrapped her hands around Satoshi's leg and swung him over her shoulder, slamming him onto the ground. Smirking down at him, Sakura raised a brow. "What were you saying?" she asked.

"I was saying how your hair couldn't possibly be naturally pink." He teased causing Sakura's right eyebrow to twitch. Before she could retaliate, he was gone in a poof of smoke leaving the log in his place.

Sakura growled. "Damn him!" she swore and quickly leaped away from the log and towards Hinata. "Get down!" she ordered, as Hinata was about to get up from the ground only to be tackled back down. A small explosion went off and instantly covered them with smoke. "I'm going to _murder_ him _so hard!_ " Sakura swore as she got to her feet and began to storm in a random direction.

Hinata quickly followed after her. "Sakura, don't do anything to severe." She fretted. "This isn't the f-first time Satoshi used explosives and it won't be the last." She stated.

The pinkette scoffed, ignoring her friend's logic. "It doesn't matter, damn it, he needs to stop treating every spar and training exercise like it's a live mission." She stated.

Hinata frowned. _Satoshi could take things a little to far._ She thought and usually Shino was the one who was able to keep him from doing anything to drastic, but the Aburame heir's time has been limited due to training with his clan the last few weeks. "He isn't that bad." Hinata defended him, out of habit. "He just wants us to be ready."

"Hinata." Sakura sighed tolerably. "Satoshi is a freaking sociopath, he'd set fire to the forest just because he got bored."

A snort came from in the trees causing them both to look up and see Satoshi sitting on the tree branch with his back against the trunk. His right hand was clutching the jacket over the left side of his stomach, which now stained a darker color because of his blood. "I wouldn't set the _entire_ forest on fire just because I was bored…now if someone dared me to, that's a different story." He shrugged and smiled, his bottom lip split from a punch delivered to him by Sakura. "And just to let you know, Sakura, this is _my week_ , I didn't complain during your week when you forced us in the library."

"Yes you did!" Sakura snarled.

Satoshi tilted his head and placed a finger on his chin. "Did I?" he asked as if he had no recollection of that week.

Hinata sighed. "Yes, Satoshi, you complained so much the first day that the librarian threatened to kick us out…"

"And then I knocked you unconscious and warned you that if you got us kicked out that I'd neuter you." Sakura finished.

Satoshi winced at the threats towards the crowned jewels. "Entirely unnecessary." He added before dropping from the tree. "Like you stabbing me in my stomach." He sent a glare at Sakura, who returned it.

The air filled with competitive animosity. Hinata glanced between the two and sighed. _I should be use to this by now._ She thought. Sakura and Satoshi clashed a lot during their time together as both were hot-headed and stubborn, not willing to admit when the other was right or wrong. It ended in a brawl Hinata never thought Sakura was capable of participating in.

 _Though, I guess that's why Satoshi antagonizes her._ Hinata pondered. In regards to herself, Satoshi used stern methods to get her to fight, mostly throwing himself at her for a round of taijutsu if he felt she wasn't fighting at her best. With Sakura, he was a lot more aggressive and less restrained in his antagonistic ways but it did seem to get Sakura to do what he wants the way he wants her to do it.

 _He's very good at getting his way without anyone noticing what he's doing, at least in the moment._ Hinata eyed the dark haired boy, despite his tired and battered image, still radiated with confidence and his devil may care attitude still in place.

A glisten of metal gained her attention as Sakura reached into her pouch causing her to quickly stepped between the two. "Can we please n-not fight?" she pleaded. "We're all tired, we've been at this for hours."

Satoshi's eyes turned onto the heiress and softened. "Of course, Hinata! Anything you want!" he smiled innocently causing Sakura to snort but she didn't contradict Satoshi, who sent an antagonistic smile at her. "Why don't we go back to my place and clean up?" he suggested.

"Yes." Sakura breathed out relieved as they all headed towards the direction of the hidden leaf. "I couldn't imagine going home covered head to feet in cuts, blood and dirt." She shivered at how her parents would react.

Hinata nodded in agreement. "Yeah, my father wouldn't be too pleased." Though not worried about her well being but disappointed that she wasn't skilled enough to come out of a training session unscathed.

Satoshi glanced over at the Hyuga heiress and resisted the urge to say anything involving Hiashi Hyuga. In the year and a half he's been friends with Hinata, he's only met the man once when Hinata past out after a spar between her and Shino. _I hate the bastard._ Sakura and Shino shared his hatred of the man but it was an unspoken promise they'd never badmouthed Hinata's father or family in front of her.

He winced at the pain in his side from being slashed by Sakura, who had been able to sneak up behind him and he hadn't been fast enough to get out of her reach. _Note to self: Remember to return the favor to that pink haired demoness._ He filed away.

Plans were already being put together in the back of his head.

"Well, Sayuri is usually angry when I come back hurt, mostly because she doesn't know who I do it." He shrugs. "She doesn't believe you two weirdoes could land a hit on me." He sent a smirk at both girls.

Sakura rolled her eyes and Hinata only shook her head. "More like she can't believe you're injured as if you never heard the word _evasion_." Sakura sneered at him.

Satoshi decided not to respond. _I'd love to see you doing what I am while adjusting to new weights every week._ Satoshi whined in his head. He pushed up his sleeve and let his chakra flow in his arm. A seal appeared on his arm, not large but definitely noticeable when he used chakra. _Gravity seals, they're not even supposed to be used on genin but of course Anko doesn't care about that._

Over the time he's spent with Anko, she's put him through hell and back. Conditioning him, making sure his body was immune to the most basic poisons, his taijutsu was solid and his genjutsu was broadening. Her methods were unorthodox and he certainly never left her uninjured, even in a library, but she definitely prepared him for what's to come once he leaves the academy, which he will be doing.

 _And then there's Kabuto._ Satoshi sighed and closed his eyes. He felt his hair brushed against the skin just above his eyebrow as the wind blew. He didn't want to think about what Kabuto made him do in return for training him. _It's not treason nor is it going against the Leaf Village but…it certainly wasn't what I thought it would be._ He still had nightmares about that day. _But at least I got what I wanted, a years worth of training by the freak, having medical scrolls thrown at me left and right, and healing everything he broke._ Kabuto was a sadistic bastard and if he hadn't trained with Anko, who are arguably as sadistic as her former teacher, he'd have quit Kabuto the fifth session in.

He glanced over at Hinata, who stood to the right of Sakura, and tilted his head slightly. The heiress hadn't changed much in personality, other than speaking clearly and without stuttering when it was just their group, but her skills were arguably better. She wasn't as slow and she didn't hesitate in her movement or using her family's taijutsu. That had been one of her strongest issues, striking without fear, seeing as a good strike from her family's taijutsu could kill us. _It's a worthy risk._ Satoshi shrugged.

Other than that, Hinata has been expanding her horizon by studying a lot with Sakura, even out of their training sessions, strengthening her brain and her bond with the pinkette.

 _Speaking of the pinkette._ Satoshi eyed her. _She's definitely better than before, anything would be an improvement to how she was._ Satoshi could see that she was gaining weight thanks to the change in her diet…meaning it was completely thrown out the window. " _We're shinobi, pinky, okay? We train, exercise and practice every day, we're burning calories with each mission we take, there's no need to take on your ridiculous diet regimen…to make a long rant, short…stop starving yourself!_ " That ended with the two of them physically attacking one another until they were separated and given detention…because they had been in class.

 _I have to give Sakura credit._ He thought as they turned a corner. _She's stuck to my training and hasn't given up, luckily for her what I'm doing is just a watered down version of Anko's training._ But as well as it worked on Hinata, it worked on Sakura. She wasn't afraid of being hit or using her strength to her advantage; she's always had a nice right hook.

 _Too bad they don't really know what I can really do._ He thought scanning over their injuries, he could easily heal them but he wouldn't, not now. _I'm not revealing my healing abilities until I graduate._ A genin with extensive medical knowledge would be fine, but one that could execute medical ninjutsu in the Leaf Village, people will definitely ask questions, questions he wouldn't be able to willingly answer. _Once we are separated into squads, Sakura will have to make a schedule for all of us to follow._

The trio made it to Satoshi's home. Letting them inside, they removed their sandals before stepping inside. "I'm showering first." Sakura claimed and immediately ran up the stairs.

"But I smell!" Satoshi called after her causing Hinata to giggle. The only response he got from the pinkette was the door being slammed. "Bitch." He muttered under his breath.

Hinata, who stood beside him, heard and elbowed him in the ribs causing him to wince in pain. "That was mean." She said.

"Ow, Hinata, damn it!" The heiress ignored him and took a spot on the ground before the furniture. "Why am I always being abused by you two? What happened to you, Hinata? You used to be such a nice girl! It's Sakura isn't it?! That witch has gotten to my pure and innocent Hinata!" He cried to the sky dramatically.

He went ignored by the heiress, who was staring at the table before her. When she looked up at him, there was seriousness in her eyes that made him wary. He'd never seen that expression on her face. "Satoshi, can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Satoshi pointed out in all seriousness and in an attempt to stall. Why he was suddenly wary of his friend? He wasn't sure, especially since there was no way Hinata could know any of his secrets.

"What are you planning after we leave the academy?" She asked curiously.

That threw him for a loop. "What?" he asked. Out of all the thing's she could have asked, that hadn't been what he was expecting.

"What are your goals and aspirations after graduating the academy and being placed on your squad, assuming none of us are on the same team, I want to know." She stated reasonably, she continued after a moment of silence. "It's just…I've noticed that you do things and you do them in a way that makes me think you have something planned after the academy, something you think you need to be prepared for, or something that you think _we_ need to be prepared for." She explained. "You're helping us, Sakura and I, and you're using exercises I've seen a lot of the jonin in my family use, a little more unusual but not unrecognizable."

"Where is all of this coming from Hinata?"

Pearl met onyx. "Are you afraid of something?" Hinata asked finally before flinching when Satoshi's lips quirked up. The question sounded ridiculous to her own ears. "Let me rephrase that, are you worried about something? Is that why you train so hard? And who taught you to do the things you do?" She asked. "You've changed a lot and you move like someone I know, that someone is already a seasoned genin, and that means someone has been training your privately."

"You're not wrong." Satoshi smiled, his eyes becoming narrowed. "I've been trained."

"By Sayuri?"

"Nope and don't try guessing."

"I don't know them." Hinata concluded.

"Not wrong, again."

"Are they someone I'd run into the streets?"

Satoshi's smile became more of a thin line. "Hinata, if you ever meet someone that says they know me and you don't know them, don't engage…just walk away, don't draw their attention." _Anko's a lunatic but even she knows when not to push boundaries, especially with the Hyuga heiress but Kabuto…I don't want him near her or Sakura…there's something off about him and not because of me knowing he works for Orochimaru…he seems different than in the series but I can't pinpoint what it is._

Hinata's curious gaze wilted away now worried. "Satoshi, is someone after you?" she asked concerned.

"No." _Not until I gain my sharingan and my status of being an Uchiha is revealed. Orochimaru or Danzo even might want me but I'll cross that bridge when we get to it._ He gave another smile and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Hinata, our future is going to be great." _I'm going to make sure of that._

 _ **(Hours Later)**_

"Hey, kid, wake up." He was tempted to ignore the voice and nudging in his sides but he knew how that would end, besides, it's a rare occasion that Anko doesn't wake him up using weapons or her snakes. Opening his eyes, waking instantly, he peered up at Anko through the dark. "Get dressed."

Groaning, Satoshi rolled off his bed and onto his feet. His body was on autopilot as it headed over to his closet and began pulling clothes over his mostly naked body. "Why am I getting up at three in the morning?" he questioned through a yawn.

"No time for questions, brat." Anko dismissed and stepped onto his window ceil. "Keep up." She ordered before launching herself out of the window.

Sighing, Satoshi propelled himself out of his bedroom and onto the roof opposite of his home, silently. He easily tracked Anko's retreating chakra signature and followed after her. _Wait, I feel heavier…she upped my weight seals!_ He wanted to drop to the ground and start crying. _I bet she did this just to spite me._

His body was already beginning to feel the strain of the new weights and if it weren't so cool in the morning, he was sure he'd be sweating by now. After a while, he caught up to Anko. He frowned when he noticed Chunin and Jonin also jumping from house to house. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Ah, that blonde brat stole some scroll." Anko snorted.

 _Naruto._ Satoshi thought with a roll of his eyes. "Never a dull moment with that kid." He muttered slightly amused. "So, where are we going?"

"I want you to meet someone." The way she said it made Satoshi's hackles rise. The last time she introduced him to someone it had been the snake queen and the head bitch tried to take a bite out of him.

"Sounds wonderful." He said dryly. "And you added to my weights to make me an easier target for this _someone_?"

A bark of laughter almost knocked him of course in fright. Pupiless purple eyes gazed back at him. "Trust me, this is someone you want to meet." She promised with a wink.

Satoshi hummed contemplatively as he plotted his escape route. He hasn't been successful in escaping Anko but today might be his lucky day. _I already have three ways to escape but adding in the extra weight I'm wearing, I won't get far in those routes...which is why she added the weights._ He glared at her back. _What am I feeling right now? A mixture of fear and awe? Doesn't seem appropriate._

Anko, then, dropped down to the ground. Satoshi followed and looked up at the building they landed in front of. Realization donned his face. The Leaf Village's Intelligence Division.

It felt like Satoshi was trying to swallow a stone. He was suddenly aware of everything happening around him, every breath he took, every beat his heart made, and how close Anko was. "Why did you bring me here?" he questioned impassively.

Like a snake, Anko moved closer and seemed to wrap herself around him so that her lips were brushing against his ear. "To meet someone." She stated before shoving him forward. "Let's go, kiddo, you're about to witness live torture and possibly death."

Satoshi entered the building after Anko, who made a couple hand signs before entering, he had been too distracted to try and get a peek at the hand signs. _Looks like an office building._ Satoshi noted. Or that's what he thought until Anko led him down to, what looked like, the basement. "Uh, I thought you didn't want anyone knowing about us knowing each other." He said.

"No one in here is going to rat me out, not unless it poses a threat to the Leaf." She shrugged as they reached the bottom of the stairs. She instantly caught sight of someone and her eyes lit up. "Morino."

Ibiki Morino. Steely black eyes landed on Satoshi before being directed at Anko. "You brought a child with you." It wasn't a question but a statement, the question hidden behind said statement.

Anko's smile didn't fall. "I did, the kid has been a follower of mine and I took it upon myself, as a Shinobi of this great village, to help one of it's up and coming genin to not suck."

To Satoshi's ears it sounded like bullshit.

 _And apparently, Ibiki would agree._ Satoshi thought, as Ibiki remained less than impressed.

"And you just did this out of the goodness of your heart." Ibiki mocked walking closer but while Satoshi felt like bolting, Anko's smile turned into a smirk. White teeth showing and all. Ibiki stared down into Satoshi's eyes. "What are you getting out of this, Anko?" He addressed the special jonin without looking away from Satoshi.

"Hey, stop scaring my apprentice, Morino, that's my job!" Snapped Anko and crossed her arms over her chest. Satoshi let out the breath he didn't know he was holding when Ibiki lifted his gaze back to Anko but he didn't step away. "I ain't getting anything out of this kid, look at him, what could he offer?"

Satoshi let the dig slide since he was too intimidated to respond and Ibiki seemed to let the issue go, for now. "Fine, why did you bring the child here?" he asked.

"You still have that missing kunoichi here under lock, right?" She asked. Ibiki only raised a brow and nodded once. "Well, this is torture and interrogation, let's see some."

Ibiki's gaze drifted back to the academy student, who was less rigid and tense than before, now he was staring at him with curiosity. "You do know that seeing something like my methods could scar this child for life, right?"

"Well, I've already been around a certified lunatic, for the last year and a half." Satoshi spoke up. "She's left me with plenty mental scars, what's another one?" he shrugged, portraying more confidence than he felt.

Ibiki stared at him for a moment and Satoshi didn't let his gaze falter until the man looked away to eye Anko. "I know that if I don't let you, you'll find another way, so I hope you know what you're doing."

Anko's smirk became absolutely skeletal. "Come on, Ibiki, it's me." She brushed off.

That reassured neither of the two in her presence.

 _ **(End)**_

 _ **Alright, so this was a filler chapter, basically, while this was going on so was the search for the stolen scroll and Naruto's epic beat down of Mizuki. Next chapter will be team placements and I still haven't decided on Satoshi's placement.**_

 _ **So, anyways, tell me what you thought of this chapter and the slight spar between Hinata and Sakura.**_

 _ **Also, I'll be coming back to the interaction between Kabuto and Satoshi at the right moment, in the form of flashbacks, along with Satoshi's first experience in torture and interrogation, just a little more mystery to it all.**_

 _ **No, Shino in this chapter, sad but we'll see him next chapter!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Responses to reviews:_**

 ** _Mr. Unknown: Explanation for that...coming, stay tuned._**

 ** _Irissiell: Thank you for pointing that out, I will fix that as I edit through all the chapters. As for the deal between Kabuto and Satoshi, that will come in a flashback along with a lot of other things. Their little "truce" if you want to call it that hasn't stopped yet._**

 ** _HeartlessNobody13: As usual, you're onto me. I'm going to give Shikamaru's views on Satoshi when they meet up again but I believe you're right about Shino._**

 ** _Suzululu4moe: Thanks, in regards of Hinata, her gentle nature is her core being so I'm trying not to change her too much so early on into the story but Satoshi's influence will affect her eventually and probably for the better...maybe. ;) As for Satoshi's mental state, he already seems a bit...off, doesn't he? Plus his mysterious background outside of this world, I assure you, it'll take a lot more trauma than that, not just mental but physically also._**

 ** _Antex-The Legendary Zoroak - Hinata can be perceptive when she wants to be._**

 ** _Thank you to everyone else who commented, I appareciate you all and look forward to more of your input._**

 ** _(Chapter 9)_**

The bright sun rays shined down onto the Village Hidden in the Leaves. On top of the hill, sitting on a bench underneath the shade in front of a large tree, were two preteens. The first was a twelve year old boy with curly ink black hair, light olive skin, large onyx eyes that were narrowed in relaxation. The boy wore a hooded dark blue jacket, knee length brown shorts, black sandals, his kunai hoister attached to his right leg and a Leaf Village's forehead protector tied around his neck.

The other was a female with midnight blue hair cut in a bob with bangs, two longer and framing her face. Her skin pale, her eyes round and pearl colored, a puffy beige hooded jacket that did nothing to hide the chest the young girl was growing into, her blue pants stopped at her ankles and her sandals were blue. Her forehead protector was also tied around her neck.

Satoshi and Hinata Hyuga.

Both pre-teens were holding a glass in their hands. They closed their eyes, simultaneously, as they tilted their heads back and sipped their drinks. Both enjoying the breezy weather and the comfortable silence between them.

Satoshi sighed through his nose and he pulled the edge of the cup away from his lips but didn't open his eyes. He, absentmindedly, stretched his senses across the field to check for any unwanted visitors but sensed nothing. He frowned and glanced to the right at the trees.

Anko was a special Jonin and was able to hide her chakra from him easily making him wary, even more wary than he usually was of her, after she forced him to watch the slow and gory mess that she called an interrogation. _Ibiki is certainly...thorough with his craft._ He thought, his heart leaping into his throat for a moment as a bloodcurdling scream echoed through his mind. All of that could have been avoided had that guy just told Ibiki what he wanted to know.

It didn't matter though, as Ibiki got what he wanted when Mizuki was dragged into his cells not even an hour later. Mizuki had certainly broke very easy and Satoshi was sure that Ibiki told the Hokage that Orochimaru had been in contact with Mizuki. He wasn't completely certain because Anko escorted him out after he threw up when Ibiki finished his bloody torture session. _I saw Mizuki's entire ribcage…_

That was the same reaction he had when Kabuto forced him to complete his first surgery, also with his second...and third. Of course he only passed his second surgery only because he hadn't thrown up and pass out until after.

Satoshi focused on the calming and gentle flow of Hinata's chakra. She was a good anchor through all the turbulence and chaos of his own emotions, which had been thrown out of whack but not only because of the latest of Anko's and Kabuto's training sessions but because of the weight dreams he keeps having.

It was always the same one, with him in a cave and then being chased out by a roaring fire, never being able to see what was able to cast such a large shadow over him.

So, yeah, he's been a complete mess.

Pearl eyes opened as Hinata turned her head to one of her best friend's. "So, when we go back to class we're going to be paired into our assigned teams, are you nervous?" she asked biting her lip, seemingly nervous herself.

Satoshi scoffed and shook his head. "Not in the least, though if I'm put on a team with weaklings, I'm going to kill them." he stated bluntly causing Hinata to giggle nervously at the seriousness in his eyes and tone. Satoshi thought maybe he shouldn't be so candid with Hinata as he was with Shino, who was used to his sense of humor, or Sakura, who tended to tune him out. "Why? Are you nervous?"

"Maybe."

The dark haired boy frowned. "What are you nervous about?"

She hesitated before answering. "What if we're not put on the same team?" she asked. "What if my teammates and sensei don't like me?"

"I'll kill them."

"What if I don't hold up to their expectations?"

"I'll kill them."

"What if I hold them back?"

"I'll kill them."

"Satoshi!" She raised her voice and glared at him. _It's cute when she tries to be threatening._ "You're not helping and you can't just kill my teammates." She added.

"Oh, suck a tree, Hinata." Satoshi rolled his eye before closing them, again, leaning back against the tree trunk. "You don't need your team to like you, you have me." He reminded her.

Hinata shook her head and lowered her hands into her lap. "I want them to like me."

 _This is troublesome._ Satoshi thought opening his eyes and sitting up. If he didn't know that her teammates would adore her, he would go to the two of them right now and kick their ass. Sighing, he nudged her with my shoulder. "Sit up straight." He ordered firmly.

Hinata unraveled and shifted her legs underneath her with her hands in her lap. She looked up at him, shyly.

"You don't have any reason to be nervous, Hinata." He assured her. "Your team will love you, even if not right away, and there's absolutely no way you could let them down."

"You really think so?"

"Of course, you're stronger than you think, princess." Satoshi was confident that Hinata was strong, if only she shared that confidence. Any progress he made with the Hyuga heiress to become more self-assured would be shattered as soon as she stepped foot into the walls of the Hyuga clan's compound. It pissed him off to no end and there was nothing he could do about it...yet.

Had this been two years before, Satoshi would be disgusted but Hinata's passive attitude made her a great partner and friend. _I admit it, I can get a little out of control and Hinata may be the only person who can bring me back from the brink once I'm there._ Yes, he's come to care for both the Hyuga heiress and Haruno girl evenly but he affected Sakura's nature a lot more than he had Hinata's. He was sure if he were to do something a little more insane, Sakura would only put up a small fight before letting him do what he wanted, indifferent to the consequences. Shino was pretty much the same, he'd only step in if it could cause him, Hinata, Sakura or even Satoshi, himself, pain.

Hinata's moral compass, as much as Satoshi tried to destroy it, was fully intact and made her the voice of reason.

Breaking away from his thoughts as a familiar chakra entered his range of senses. He lifted his head and saw Shino standing at the edge of his range, just to let the secret Uchiha know he was there. "Looks like our warden is here to collect us, Sakura must already be at the academy with Ino." Satoshi sighed as he stood up and tossed his empty cup towards the trash can, making a clean shot inside.

Hinata stood herself, handing Satoshi her cup, and watched as he repeated the action. "Let's go." she said walking toward the Aburame heir. Satoshi quickly lashed out and caught her right hand with his left and laced their fingers before running ahead of her, dragging her down the hill behind him.

The Aburame heir watched as the two sprinted around him and toward the Academy. "Bet we beat you there, Shino!" Satoshi shouted over his shoulder at him.

The bug-master only shook his head and set a slow pace walk in the direction of the smoke cloud created by two of his friends.

 **(The Academy)**

Satoshi sat between Sakura and Shino while Hinata sat on the edge of the table with Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. Ino between Sasuke and Naruto, both who looked annoyed by each other and the blonde female.

Satoshi was barely listening to the rant that Iruka was giving them and wished he'd hurry and state the teams, well, stated his team. Running his fingers through his curls, he leaned to the left, against Sakura who rolled her eyes but didn't push him away when he placed his head on her shoulder.

He studied her, personality wise she had changed, he could tell in the way she sat. Confident and alert, her waist length pink hair tied in a long French braid. Her red dress was gone, now replaced with a darker red top made of mesh material but the center was made of fisher net and put her thin waist on full display. She was dressed in black pants with knee length sandals and shin guards.

Sakura's confident has certainly gotten her attention from a lot of the other students in their class and they noticed that she never joined in the mass of girls to get Sasuke's attention but there were times Satoshi caught her glancing in the Uchiha's direction with a longing look. Crush not completely gone, just not the center of her personality now.

Satoshi glanced at the door, he felt his chakra before Iruka walked into class. The academy teacher stopped in front of the entire class and look up at them all, pride gleaming in his eyes. "Hello, students, I know today is an exciting day for you all, for me also." He smiled. "I watched each of you grow and become stronger while guiding for this very day, you're now shinobi of the Hidden Leaf village and I know you will do our village proud, I'm proud of all of you."

Almost every student smiled, proud of their accomplishment. Satoshi looked ahead where Hinata was sitting to the left of Shikamaru with Choji to the right of the Nara heir. She glanced over her shoulder at him and gave a small smile. Satoshi winked.

"I'm going to begin reading the list of teams put together and who you'll be learning under as your new sensei." Iruka said walking behind his desk and grabbing a clipboard. "Team 1…"

Satoshi tuned him out because none of the more interesting teams would be listed until the later couple squads were called. _Unless I'm placed on one of these teams._ He turned to Sakura. "So, are you hoping you're on a team with Sasuke?" He asked making a disgusted face.

Sakura glared. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to be put on Sasuke's team." She hissed quietly, her cheeks tinting pink. It made Satoshi sick that she still has feelings for him, even though she was less volatile and didn't fangirl over him anymore. But he know, having snuck into her room multiple times, that she has a diary with Sasuke's name written all over it. "Besides, I don't get to choose but I won't be disappointed if I am."

"Are you saying you'd rather be placed on his team and not mine?"

She scoffed. "Of course not, I'd prefer both of you but if I had to choose, you should know what my choice would be." She crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from Satoshi and because of that she didn't see the smirk across Satoshi's face. _Yeah, you'd choose me._ Satoshi believed, without a doubt, he had each of their upmost loyalty and trust.

"Team 7," Iruka began causing Satoshi's head to snap to the front of the class, "Naruto Uzumaki," he glanced down at the blonde who perked up at his name, "Satoshi and Sasuke, your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Satoshi blinked, tuning out the complaints from the Uchiha's fangirls and Naruto.

"Team 8 will consist of Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga and Sakura Haruno." The three friends shared glances, though the girls' were hesitant; they all chanced a look at their dark haired friend, who was unusually quiet. Satoshi stared ahead with no reaction. "Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi."

"Team 10 will consist of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanka and Choji Akimichi." In the front, Ino groaned and buried her head into her arms. Shikamaru rolled his eyes but gave no other reaction and Choji continued eating his bag of BBQ chips. "Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi."

* * *

As each team's sensei showed up and took their students, the numbers dwindled but Satoshi didn't care. He pulled out his _gift_ from Kabuto, a book of the I, though it was disguised as a book of the human body. It wasn't much but it was more than anything the Leaf Village had in their Chunin archieves. He was tempted to steal the forbidden Scroll of Seals but if he was caught he wouldn't be let off with a slap on the wrist like Naruto.

Despite not many knowing, he was an Uchiha, they would probably think he stole it to get revenge for his clan being destroyed.

Beside him, his friends sat quietly, he pretended not to notice the pointed glances they were sending at one another. In the end, Hinata was the one to speak up. "Satoshi."

"Yes, princess?" He questioned, not taking his eyes from the book. There was an entry about gravity seals; they worked by placing the seal on the arms and legs of the body, manipulate the weight of the seals by adding or decreasing chakra. They not only helped physically but also helped with chakra control, as the user would need the chakra to enhance their movements under the heavy weights.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Satoshi shot a look confused. "I'm fine, why?" he asked.

"Well," Sakura stretched the word out, "the three of us are on the same team and...you're stuck with Sasuke and Naruto." She winced at the thought. "Plus, you don't like Sasuke."

Satoshi chuckled at his friend's concern. "I'm fine, I'm just not looking forward to waiting hours on top of hours for my sensei to show up." he assured. "Kakashi Hatake is known for being late."

Sakura raised a pink brow. "How do you know that?"

"I do my research." He closed his book and pocketed it. He eyed Sakura and her new style, he hadn't thought about changing his clothes but it seemed like a fun idea. He glanced at Hinata's outfit then Shino's. "Hey, after team meetings, why don't we go shopping for new gear and clothes?" he suggested.

"I'm not changing my clothes." Shino stated and Satoshi didn't fight him on it. Shino's wardrobe worked well with his fighting style and his jutsu. Plus, Shino sunburned very easy.

"Fine, Hinata?"

"I don't know." She bit her lip. She turned to Sakura. "Will you come?"

"Of course." Sakura said. "I wouldn't dare leave you in the presence of this idiot in a clothes store, I couldn't imagine what he would make you buy."

"Your faith in me is overwhelming, Sakura." Satoshi muttered dryly.

Hours passed, Kurenai Yuhi picked up her students. Satoshi refused to admit that he felt a twinge of uneasiness to see them go. The three he trusted more than anyone and now he was left alone with his two teammates.

He studied Sasuke from the corner of his eye. He was so standoffish and unapproachable, so above it all and the world seemed to disinterest him. He turned his eyes to the blonde sitting in the front of class, bored out of his mind.

 _What is the Third thinking putting Sasuke and I on the same team?_ Satoshi wondered. _We both want me being an Uchiha to stay a secret, can that still happen with me being under the scrutiny of this team? Sasuke and Naruto are already being watched and now, because I'm on their team, I'm being watched._

Satoshi combed fingers through his curly locks and closed his eyes. _It'll be harder to make contact with Kabuto._ He thought and wondered how the medic would react. _Or did he already know?_ He shook his head. _Of course Kabuto knows, him and those damn cards._

There was a flicker of chakra. _Four times._ It was small, subtle but pointed. Satoshi stood from his seat and walked up the stairs to the door. "Hey, where are you going?" Naruto asked, louder than necessary.

"Mind your business, blondie." Satoshi called over his shoulder as he walked out the door and immediately headed towards the roof where he found Anko Mitarashi sitting on the railing of the roof with a wide smile on her face and three sticks of dango in her hands.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite little garden snake." She greeted cheerfully. Satoshi returned her smile and walked over to stand next to her. He took a stick of dango when Anko offered it to him. "So, I heard that you were placed on Hatake's team."

"Yeah." Satoshi nodded. "Being on a team with the two of them? I'll need psyche evaluated within the first week." Though, he was used to being exaluated in the beginning of the school year and at the end of the year.

Anko threw an arm over his shoulder and pulled him into her side with a chuckle. "Hatake can be a stone cold bastard, I'd be worried too, especially since he's never passed any of the students placed under him."

Satoshi already knew that. He already knew how to pass that test. _Things are about to get exciting._ He thought with a grin and looked up at Anko. "Well, he _will_ , pass my team." He said confidently. "I'm not letting some grey haired old man stop me."

"That's the spirit, kiddo! Show him no mercy!" Anko cheered.

"Isn't this a pleasant surprise." They heard. Satoshi eyes widened. _When did he...?_ He turned and saw his sensei, Kakashi Hatake walking towards them with his hands in his pockets. _I hadn't even sensed him._ A small smile crossed Satoshi's face as he eyed the man. _This is going to be epic._ "Also, my hair isn't grey, it's silver and it's not from old age."

"Are you sure?" Satoshi snorted derisively and crossed his arms over his chest. "Maybe it's premature graying, it isn't common but it does happen." he informed. "Especially if your father had it, it might be genetic." He glanced to the right, curious as to why Anko was quiet, only to find the purple haired Jonin gone.

Kakashi stared at the boy blankly. "I don't like you." He declared. "So, that's an entire team of brats I don't like."

 _He already met Sasuke and Naruto._ Satoshi noted as he glance at the man's shoulders and saw remains of chalk dust on his shoulders. "Well, the feeling isn't mutual." Kakashi was his third favorite ninja in the entire Naruto universe. Kakashi only raised a brow; Satoshi grinned widely. "I'm actually very excited at the prospect of learning under your... _sensei_."

 _Hmm, strange._ Was Kakashi's first thought of the dark haired boy in front of him, his gaze travelled to the spot Anko had disappeared from after he announced his presence. "So, how do you and Anko know each other?" Kakashi asked.

 _Does he honestly believe I'll give up Anko, just like that?_ Satoshi wondered. Tilting his head, Satoshi looked up in feigned confusion. "Who?" he asked and didn't waver when Kakashi narrowed his eyes at him.

Before Kakashi could ask for more, the two other members of team 7 walked onto the roof, and Satoshi only smiled brightly at his new sensei before taking a seat on the stairs. Naruto also took their seat with Naruto in between the two.

Kakashi clapped his hands and smiled. "Alright, why don't we just right into this?" He asked. "We'll start by the three of you introducing yourselves to me."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. "What do you want us to say?"

Kakashi sighed. "Well, blondie, tell me your name, your likes, your dislikes, your hobbies and your dreams." He explained with no interest.

Naruto glared and pointed at the older man. "Hey, hey! Why don't you go first, sensei?" He suggested loudly.

"Oh me? Well, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes, my dreams for the future...hmm..." he trailed off and rubbed at his chin, "hobbies? Well, I have tons of hobbies." He smiled. "Your turn."

"We only learned his name." Satoshi heard Naruto mutter and Sasuke only grunted like a caveman.

"Well, blondie, you can go now." Kakashi ordered.

"Stop calling me blondie!" Naruto shouted at him before grinning and adjusting his headband. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, believe it! I like ramen and I really like the ramen Iruka-sensei buys me! I dislike Sasuke!" Said boy ignored the mention of his name. "And my dream is to be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody. Somebody important."

 _He can easily get that kind of attention being a Jonin._ Satoshi thought blandly. He didn't knock Naruto's dream because it's a big one and he obtained it but Satoshi couldn't see Naruto as the type to sit behind the desk doing paper work. He was a field ninja.

"That's quite the dream, hey, our early bird, you go next." Kakashi said turning to Satoshi, Naruto did the same.

"My name is Satoshi, I like reading and my friends, I dislike a _lot_ of things so I'll skip that, my hobbies are training and my dream, well...I want to be remembered." Satoshi finished firmly. "I want to be known as someone that did something important and make my mark in this world."

Kakashi stared at him for a moment. "That's quite the goal." He turned to their last teammate. "Hey, broody, you're next."

Sasuke looked up at their sensei from behind his fingers interlaced in front of his face. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything." Satoshi frowned at him. "What I have is not a dream, because I will make it reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone."

Thick tension surrounded the entire team, Satoshi noticed Naruto looked extremely uneasy after Sasuke's declaration. Satoshi looked at Sasuke and squashed down the pity that welled in him. _He takes himself way too seriously. "_ I don't think you know what you're actually saying, Sasuke, especially with the way you toss away the girls that throw themselves at you." Sasuke's eyes flickered over to him but Satoshi only smirked. "You do know how you'll have to restore your clan, right?" he asked tauntingly.

Sasuke glared at him but didn't respond vocally, not that Satoshi expected him to.

A clap gathered the three of their attention. "Well, each of your are unique and have you own ideas, you have your mission tomorrow."

"What kind of mission are we going to have?" Naruto questioned excitedly.

"It's a task the four of us are going to do together." Kakashi answered vaguely.

"Yeah, but come on! Tell us what it is!"

Satoshi already knew what it was and already had a plan on how to pass, though executing the plan would probably be the harder part. _Especially,_ he glanced at the two of his teammates, _if I have to rely on them._

"A survival exercise."

Satoshi snorted. "Back to the basics, sensei?" he questioned challengingly.

Kakashi didn't take the bait. "This survival exercise will be like one you haven't faced before."

"So, what kind of training is it?" Naruto asked.

Dark laughter filled the rolled his eyes at Kakashi's antics. _Is it me or is it blatantly obvious he's trying to psyche us out?_ "Just tell us what the damn test is about." Satoshi ordered.

The laughter stopped. "Alright, but you're not going to like it." He looked up and stared seriously into the eyes of each of them. "Of the twenty-seven graduates only nine will pass and become genin, the other eighteen will be waited out and sent back to the academy, in other words...it's pass or fail, and the chance that you'll fail is at-least sixty-six percent."

Satoshi brought his fist up to his mouth and bit on his thumb to fight off the urge to laugh at the faces Sasuke and Naruto were making. _Kakashi, I aspire to be the troll king that you are._ Satoshi thought.

"Wait! If this is the real test to decide if we're genin or not, why did we take the exam back at the academy?"

"Oh that? It was just to test the candidates of those who were going to be tested to become genin or not." He informed. "And that's how it is, I decide whether you pass or fail." He glanced at each of them, sizing them up. "Be at the designated training ground at five A.M. and bring your ninja gear."

Satoshi clenched his fists anxious and excited. _Finally, it's finally starting, no more academy and no more going at a snail pace, I'm a genin and can start making serious moves in my training._ He thought.

"Also, don't eat or you'll puke."

* * *

It was seven o'clock and Satoshi sat at the table in his kitchen, just finishing his breakfast. He was now sorting through his ninja tools. He secured them on his person before glancing at the clock and standing with a scoff. _Kakashi was gonna be at least three in a half hours late leaving Naruto and Sasuke stewing._ He had been tempted to let the two know what was going on. _But as a troll at heart, I couldn't do that._ He collected his things.

Slipping on his sandals, he exited his home and began walking down the street. As he walked, he noticed a large crowd standing on the main road, watching something. He walked over and peered through the body of people.

Might Gai and Rocky Lee were walking on their bleeding hands through the village…again. He almost wanted to kick one of them over but he was one hundred and ten percent sure that Gai would kick his ass back. Lee would probably do the same, Satoshi wasn't sure of the outcome between he and Lee.

He glanced around and spotted both of Lee's teammates standing to the side. Neji with his arms crossed and eyes closed in irritation while Tenten looked fondly exasperated. He tilted his head at them… _did I just find two plays things?_ He frowned as Neji opened his eyes and glared directly at him. _Oh right, he hates me because I bring Hinata happiness and she'll probably be baring my children._ He never had a conversation with Neji due to Hinata's pleas. He dismissed Neji and focused on Tenten. _Hmm, Tenten could be an interesting addition._

Tenten is a master weapon expert and she's only thirteen, who knows her better than her about weapons? Not only that, she's very proficient in the sealing arts. Tenten was a very versatile fighter, able to fight close, mid and long range. _But that only bodes well if she has a weapon in her hand, while I'm sure Gai taught her taijutsu; I doubt she is an expert._ He smiled. _I can definitely help her with that, if I can turn Sakura from an obsessed fangirl to a girl who actually takes her training serious, I can do anything!_

He smirked and began whistling innocently as he walked over to the couple. They both turned their eyes on him. Tenten, he actually talked to a few times and once in detention after what he did to Kiba…twice. The brunette raised a brow at him. "Satoshi, what's up?" she asked slightly suspicious.

"What? I can't visit an old prison friend?"

"It was detention and it was only once for an hour." Tenten snorted but there was a smile on her face. "But how have you been? You just graduated the academy didn't you?" Neji scoffed.

Satoshi resisted the urge to say something that would probably get his heart stopped and forced a smile to his lips. "Yup but ugh, but my team is pathetic, I'm on a team with a loud mouth and a pretentious bastard with a stick up his ass, they're unbearable." And he just couldn't help himself. "I mean, you must know what I'm talking about."

Tenten coughed to cover her laugh and Neji's head snapped in Satoshi's direction with a furious glare. "Why you little-"

"Well, maybe that's a bit harsh, Lee can be loud and overly excited but he's not pathetic."

Tenten watched as her teammate narrowed his eyes at the snarky boy. "Uh, Satoshi, maybe try being a little nice, eh?"

"I try Tenten, I really do but while Lee can be annoying, your sensei is completely unbearable and I'm sorry but if he's going to wear that ridiculous jumpsuit, why couldn't it be black?"

"I wasn't talking about-"

"But then again, people do doubt his ability and sanity because of his fashion choices, they underestimate him when he's probably one of the last people anyone should underestimate."

"I meant Neji."

"Pretty ugly."

"What?!" Neji snapped immediately taking insult to the boy's comment.

Satoshi regarded him curiously. "Well, yeah, with the weird color, not very stylish, kinda boring and could probably do better in the back, there's absolutely way too much ass."

Tenten face palmed when Neji stepped forward threateningly. "You're still talking about the jumpsuit, aren't you?" she asked knowingly.

Satoshi blinked. "Nope." Neji took a threatening step forward, rage boiling behind those pupiless pearl eyes that spelled out his death in a very bloody way. "Of course I was still talking about the jumpsuit." He turned and leaped on the tree branch in the tree above the two. "Neji doesn't have an ass, he's like a wall back there." With that he quickly ran away, giggling manically.

As he jumped from branch to branch, Tenten's and Neji's chakra getting further and further out of his range, he slowed down. _Talking with Tenten is only the beginning, I need to make sure I can trust her but messing with Neji, a bonus! Can't wait to tell Sakura and Shino about this! Not Hina though, she might cry._

Satoshi headed to the training field where he found Sasuke sitting under a tree looking irritated and Naruto, who was asleep just a bit away from the Uchiha. "You're late." Sasuke commented.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Satoshi asked.

"He told us to be here at five."

Satoshi feigned searching around for Kakashi. "I don't see grey hair anywhere, do you?" Satoshi asked raising a brow. "Keep up, Uchiha." he ordered.

Sasuke opened his mouth to retort but it was cut off when Satoshi tossed something that landed in his lap. He was surprised to see a plate wrapped in foil. "Eat it." Satoshi ordered. "We'll need all our strength if we're going to take on a Jonin." he explained as he walked over to Naruto and shook him awake. "Blondie, get up and eat." He pulled out a plastic container of ramen and placed it on Naruto's lap.

The blonde opened his eyes with a groan but once he caught a whiff of ramen, his eyes snapped open and he stared down at the container, shocked. He looked up at Satoshi, who raised a brow at him. "What?"

"Y-this is for me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Sakura tells me you inhale ramen." Satoshi took a seat between the two boys and pulled out his book. After a moment, he noticed Naruto had continued staring down at the food before happily eating it.

"Thanks, Satoshi! You're the best!"

Sasuke stared down at the foil wrapped plate. "He told us not to eat." Sasuke reminded them.

"I took that as more of a suggestion." Satoshi shrugged his shoulders. "Eat or don't, it doesn't matter as long as we pass." And with that, the boy went back to his book.

Sasuke stared at the side profile of his teammate and, after a moment, he turned forward and began to unwrap the plate.

It was only two hours before Kakashi arrived at the training field and Satoshi was amused more than anything. He lifted his head as soon as the Jonin's chakra reached the training field and stared the silver haired man in the eyes. "Sensei, you're late." he stated.

"Oh, yes, well...I got lost on the Path of Life."

"WHAT KIND OF STUPID EXCUSE IS THAT?!" Satoshi winced at the sound of Naruto shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Well...anyways, I hope the three of you are ready for this." Satoshi noticed that Sasuke and Naruto were now on their feet Naruto laced his fingers behind his head in a relaxed stance, obviously not getting that things were about to get serious. Satoshi's eyes were firmly on the bells as soon as the sound of them jingling reached his ear. "The task is simple, you have to take these bells from me, that's all there is to it but if you can't get them by noon you go without lunch."

"What?" Naruto complained.

"And then you'll be tied to those posts and watch me as I eat my lunch in front of you." The glance Sasuke shot at him wasn't missed by Satoshi. _He realized Kakashi told them not to eat to further motivate them. "_ You can use any ninja tool, including shuriken, if you're not prepared to kill me you won't be able to take the bells."

Satoshi's heart was hammering against his chest in anticipation and excitement.

Naruto laughed and mocked Kakashi. "You want us to use ninja shuriken when you couldn't even dodge that eraser?"

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links, you can go with ignoring them."

As soon as Naruto made a move to each into his kunai hoister and charged at Kakashi, it was all over. "It didn't say start yet." Kakashi stated from behind Naruto where he had Naruto's arm twisted and kunai pointed to the back of his neck. With that, he released Naruto and pushed him away. "I'm actually beginning to like you guys." He glanced at each of them, they all looked determined and ready. "Begin."

They moved.

* * *

"Ninja must know how to conceal their movements and hide effectively." Satoshi heard Kakashi say aloud and smirked, lowering his chakra to match that of Shino's kikaichu and weaved through hand signs. _Sorry, Naruto, but I can't wait anymore._ Having on been planning on waiting for Naruto to go first, Satoshi couldn't be patient anymore.

He finished the last seal. _Ninja Art: Poison Mist._ Opening his mouth, Satoshi exhaled the mist onto the field, surrounding Kakashi. Satoshi narrowed his eyes and zeroed in on Kakashi's chakra signature, he hadn't moved from his spot. Reaching into his pouch and grabbing a handful of shuriken, Satoshi launched them into the smoke.

Kakashi still hadn't moved. _Genjutsu won't work on Kakashi and if I go into a close range fight, he'll recognize the style and pin me down...unless..._

the poison mist was beginning to fade and Satoshi could see the outline of Kakashi standing there but once it was completely gone, Satoshi found himself staring at a log with shuriken lodged into it. _Shit!_ Satoshi threw himself from the branch to a higher one. _He knows where I am now, what is he going to do?_

A flicker of chakra behind him was his only warning before he was engaged from behind. Spinning around, Satoshi grunted when two kunai flew past him, one nicking his right cheek. Satoshi looked up and saw Kakashi crouching down on a branch, peering down at him. "Nice try, the Poison Mist is simple but effective, if you aren't able kill your opponent by blinding your opponent with that jutsu, a whiff of it would finish the job." He tilted his head. "But now what are you going to do?"

Satoshi narrowed his eyes. He didn't have much of an option. He was restricted, he couldn't use genjutsu and he wouldn't drop his weights yet. Smirking, Satoshi readied himself. "I don't have a choice here."

And with that, Satoshi flew at Kakashi and cocked his right leg back.

Kakashi jerked his head back to keep the kick from impacting his head but made it look as if he barely dodged. His eyes widened when the strength from the kick tore at his mask and threw himself back but Satoshi didn't relent on his attack. punches, ariel attacks and strong kicks were thrown his way but he weaved through this with ease.

Satoshi wasn't detered and continued to press his sensei back as they landed on two close branches. The dark haired boy leaned back at the waist, avoiding the wide kick from Kakashi's legs, and placed his hands underneath the branch, swinging himself underneath and used the momentum to kick at Kakashi's back but the man was replaced with another log.

 _Where'd he go now?_ Satoshi looked around and then underneath but found that his sensei had simply disappeared. Satoshi grunted when a hand pushed him forward with enough strength that it threw him fly off the branch. Flipping mid-air, Satoshi's feet hit the tree trunk and clung to it with his chakra.

"And you already know how to use the tree climbing technique?" He heard and lifted his head to look for his sensei but the man was nowhere in sight. His voice was echoing around him. "I read that your chakra control was above average, you had the highest marks in genjutsu and one of the best marks in chakra theory but that isn't really helping you now, is it? It's easy to be the best in the academy when you're assessed by numbers and not whether or not you're able to stay alive with what you learned."

Satoshi frowned and brought his hands together for a hand sign. "Release." And without turning around, he threw his elbow back only for a hand to catch it and the following kick that was thrown with his other. Satoshi sent Kakashi a smirk. "Both your hands are now occupied." With that he reared his free hand back and threw it forward, hitting Kakashi in the right shoulder.

The man's hold on Satoshi's hand disappeared and he immediately went for the bells. His hand wrapped around the bells and snatched them from the man's belt but in a poof of smoke, Kakashi and the bells were gone. "Damn it!" Satoshi hissed taking a step back only for his ankle to hit a wire.

Kunai were thrown from his right. Eyes wide, Satoshi let himself fall from the tree branch, avoiding the projectiles. He sent chakra to his legs and feet to reinforce their strength just before he landed on the ground in a low crouch. "Do you want to tell me what you and Anko were talking about now?"

"You're really one tracked minded." Satoshi commented with a smirk as he remained crouched and lifted his head to stare Kakashi in his eye. "I don't know an Anko, Kakashi-sensei." he said offhandedly. "When did you switch out with a shadow clone?"

"I'm surprised that you know of that technique, even more surprised that one of your teammates have a knack for abusing it."

Satoshi snickered. Naruto's entire fighting style relied on his clones and spamming his opponents with them, trying to overwhelm them with sheer numbers alone. "Weren't what you were expecting were we?"

"Not in the slightest." Satoshi saw him flex his right hand. "What you did earlier disabled the movement in the clone's arm, what was that? Chakra scapel?"

"Maybe." Satoshi said coyly.

"That's impressive for a kid your age to master, your adoptive mother is a medical ninja, she taught you." It wasn't a question, it was an assumption, a reasonable assumptions.

 _But, none the less, wrong._ Winking, Satoshi disappeared in a swirl of leaves. When he reappeared, he was standing in the middle of the forest, alone. _Body Flicker Technique._ One of the many techniques Anko taught him and this one was his favorite.

He stepped from behind the tree line and snorted when he spotted the back of Sasuke's head, the rest of his body buried up to his neck. _So, he used shadow clones to handle the three of us, while I thought I was fighting the real Kakashi, I was fighting shadow clones...there he is._ Satoshi zeroed in on Kakashi's chakra signature, not far from where Naruto was probably hanging upside down by his ankle.

"Satoshi?" He heard, breaking him from his thoughts, and walked towards Sasuke. He moved in front of the Uchiha's head and squated. He knew he was making the Uchiha uncomfortable with how close he was but he didn't care. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, disembodied talking Sasuke head," Sasuke's right eyebrow twitched with irritation, "I was fighting with Kakashi, trying to obtain a bell, when I realized that it was futile and I wouldn't be able to get one on my own."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"And from your current position, I'm going to assume that you were also unable to get a bell, am I right?"

"...I touched a bell."

"Do you have it on you?"

"..."

Satoshi rolled his eyes. "That's what I thought, so here's what I'm offering, I'll help you get another chance at those bells by digging you out but you have to help me beat Kakashi."

Sasuke stared at him. "You want to...work together?" He made a face.

"No need to look constipated, it ruins that pathetically broody aura you have going on." Satoshi sneered his way earning a glare from the Uchiha. "You may think you're superior, you may think you can do this on your own but guess what? You can't and what do you plan to do next when you confront Kakashi? You used all your tricks and he won't underestimate you this time, he'll be ready for whatever you throw at him, but he won't expect for us to be working together."

Sasuke stared at his teammate and for a moment, Satoshi thought the Uchiha would say no. _God, I really have to deal with this bullshit until he leaves? Great, just great._ And then, Sasuke nodded. "Fine, I'll work with you."

Satoshi forced a smile. "Great." His hand slammed on top of Sasuke's head; he bent the Uchiha's head back so that they made eye contact. "But don't think for a second that this means I like you, if I didn't know I'd fail without you, I'd leave you here." Satoshi dragged the Uchiha from the trap by his hair causing the Uchiha to wince. "Now, let's go look for Naruto."

Sasuke got to his feet and followed after Satoshi. "Dead last?"

"The very one."

"You want to...use him? How could he help? He can't even do a simple clone jutsu."

"Dude." Satoshi said scoldingly. "If your head was too far up your ass to notice but Naruto found a way around that and the jutsu he uses now is more advanced and easier for him to use."

Sasuke scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm _not_ working with the dead last."

* * *

"I'm _not_ working with that bastard!"

"You will and you'll like it!" Satoshi shouted at the blonde, who still hung by a rope around his ankle. His arms were crossed over his chest and head turned away in a petulance. "Don't you two idiots get it yet? This isn't about the bells!"

"But Kakashi-sensei said-"

"What the old man said was bullshit." Satoshi stated bluntly. "It was only a ploy to turn us against each other and stop us from seeing what this survival exercise is really about: teamwork."

"Teamwork." Sasuke repeated doubtfully. "Kakashi doesn't seem like the type."

"Pfft, trust me, the hypocrisy is deeper than you know." Satoshi muttered and shook his head. "But, tell me something, have either of you ever seen a team with less than three members?" He questioned and glanced pointedly at each of them. "We'll fail but not because he couldn't get a bell but because we couldn't work together."

Both of his teammates took on contemplative looks before glancing at the other, hostility simmered under each of their gazes as they stared at the other. Satoshi cleared his throat pointed, gaining their attention. "And we only have an hour, so let me warn you that if your egos make us fail and I'm sent back to the academy for another year, I'll make your lives a living hell." he promised darkly.

Naruto paled and Sasuke scoffed. "Pfft."

in hand, Satoshi scaled the tree and cut at the rope holding Naruto, snorting when the blonde plummeted back to the earth and landed kunai on his head.

Elsewhere, Kakashi sat at the on the center log with his Icha Icha Paradise in his hand. He glanced over to the memorial where the boxes of food he had made for his team sat stacked on top of each other. Beside the food was an alarm. _They have less than an hour._

Though, the three of them showed promise but if they couldn't lower their pride to see that they could never handle a jonin alone, they couldn't be passed.

A sigh passed through Kakashi's mask covered nose. "Whelp, better go check on the three of them." He climbed down from the wooden post and walked in the direction he left Naruto hanging from a tree and still found him hanging from the tree, grumbling under his breath.

"So, still can't get down? How embarrassing, future _Lord Hokage_." Kakashi drawled sarcastically as he pocketed his book.

Blue eyes glared down at him angrily. "Hey! Hey! I _will_ be Hokage, I _will_ get a bell! Believe it!" he shouted as he waved his arms wildly.

"Say that when the blood isn't rushing to your head from hanging upside down for as long as you have, I'm surprised you haven't pass-"

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" He heard from behind and spun in time to see several bursts of fire flying at him.

Kakashi instantly replaced himself with a log but that didn't deter the Uchiha, who quickly followed after him and engaged him in a round of taijutsu, again. _His moves are different._ Kakashi noted as the boy's seemingly perfect taijutsu style was reduced to a regular street brawl.

Catching the boy's fist, Kakashi ducked low and swept _Sasuke's_ legs from underneath him. Smoke surrounded him and revealed Naruto. "Nice try, Naruto, but I know you can't use fire style, so where is Sasuke?"

Naruto glared up at him. "I'm not telling you nothing! Believe it!" And then, Naruto smirked. "Besides, we're not done."

Kakashi's eyes widened when Naruto ripped open his coat to reveal that his entire torso was covered with numerous explosive tags. "You..." he trailed off, surprised as one lit.

The explosives went off.

In the bushes, the team 7 stood crouched as they watched Naruto's clone explode. The original tried to peer through the smoke. "Did we get him? Did we get him?" he whispered excitedly.

"Shh!" Satoshi hissed at him, not taking his eyes from the smoke. He sensed for his sensei's chakra signature because he knew that Kakashi wouldn't be taken out that easily. "No, he's out there somewhere, hiding and waiting for us to give up our hiding places."

Sasuke shook his head. "How could he possibly have avoided the blast? He was too close to escape uninjured."

Satoshi shot the Uchiha a look that that told his teammates just how stupid Satoshi thought he was. "Sasuke, that clone could have been holding onto Kakashi as hard as it could and it still wouldn't have been enough to subdue Kakashi to kill him in that trap." He turned to Naruto. "Did you clones finish?" he asked.

Naruto tilted his head slightly, having just learned of the ability of his shadow clone jutsu via Satoshi. "Yeah, they're done."

There was a flicker of chakra from across the field and Satoshi focused on it. "Alright, then let's get ready for wave 2, Sasuke let's go."

* * *

Kakashi stood on a tree branch, untouched, and waited for his team to make their next move. _I'm actually surprised they went to such means, it was too ruthless to have been Naruto's idea but I couldn't see the Uchiha thinking up something like that._ He thought. _Satoshi, you certainly aren't what I was expecting._

He tensed when he noticed something and quickly brought his hands up into a hand sign. "Release!" He muttered and quickly jumped to the next tree branch to avoid being skewered by kunai and shurikens.

Then he heard two pair of rapid footsteps. He looked in front of him in time to see Sasuke rushing at him and looked up, Satoshi was running down the bark of the tree with a kunai in his hand. Kakashi blocked Satoshi's kick and then tossed him at Sasuke, who ducked under his teammate's flying body, and opened his mouth.

the bright light of Sasuke's fire assaulted Kakashi's eye and he went to move when wood began to rise from the branch underneath his feet, wrapping around the jonin's body, immobilizing him. _Huh, impressive._ Kakashi bit into his bottom lip and the pain broke him free of the genjutsu. "The Tree Binding illusion? That's a B-rank genjutsu, where the hell did he learn that technique?"

Not contemplating on it, Kakashi threw himself from the branch and watched as Sasuke's jutsu tore through the tree. "You're not done yet, sensei!" As he descended to the ground, he looked over his shoulder and saw several Naruto clones flying leaping at him.

The silver haired jonin spun and engaged each clone, dispersing them easily. When Kakashi's feet touched the ground, he stationed himself and declined the number of clones until there were none.

Above, Satoshi frowned at his sensei. That was the strongest genjutsu he knew and he used it with such precision he could only assume that Kakashi had a natural resilience to genjtusu, even without the sharingan. _Ok, well, that didn't work, genjutsu and taijutsu are out, what's next?_

"He's good." Naruto muttered beside him and Sasuke grunted in begrudged agreement.

Before Satoshi could respond, the sound of a shrill bell hit their ears and Kakashi instantly stood from his defensive stance. "Well, looks like time is up." He looked up at them. Sasuke looked as if he were about to murder someone, Naruto looked frustrated and Satoshi...he was just staring back with a calculative look. "And you three pass."

Satoshi grinned.

"Wait, WHAT?" Naruto shouted, shocked.

Kakashi's single eye closed, as he seemed to be smiling, and nodded his head. "Yup, you pass." He gestured for the three of them to come down. Satoshi didn't without hesitance and he was soon joined standing in front of Kakashi by his teammates. "This test wasn't about the bells, it was about your willingness to work together to overcome an obstacle that's too great for you to climb or force through alone, and I'm surprised to say that you three showed that today."

"We did?" Naruto asked and grunted when Kakashi's hand landed on his head.

"Yes, you did, and starting now, we're now officially team 7."

Satoshi ignored his teammates, mostly Naruto's shouts of excitement and Kakashi's attempts to calm him down. He was more focused on the man that stood high in the trees in the distance, a blank mask in place.

 _What does_ he _want?_

 ** _End_**

 ** _Hey, so I know everyone is confused as to why I deleted numerous chapters and I just want to say I wasn't satisfied with the direction the story was going. I deleted those certain chapters because I wanted Satoshi to be on team 7 but didn't want to remove Sakura, as she was somewhat important to the plot._**

 ** _As you see, I decided to place Satoshi on Kakashi's team and put Sakura on Kurenai's, who would be better suited to handle Sakura's genjutsu needs at this point, something Kishimoto stated Sakura had an aptitude for but never gave her the ability. (Which annoys me)._**

 ** _I know people might wonder about Kiba...honestly, I forget about him whenever I watch Naruto. He wasn't impressive to me so I cut him from the main characters to make room for Satoshi, ruthless I know, but sacrifices are necessary._**

 ** _NeoArmstrongCycloneJetArmstron asked me why I deleted the chapters and my response to him was: (_** _ **I'm sorry, I didn't know when I deleted the chapters that the readers would be notified. A friend and I are reworking over the chapters because I feel like it lost the dark edge I was building up on. I want Satoshi on a team, I want him to learn struggle with a team, I want him to mourn, to make mistakes, to break and to build himself back up.**_

 _ **The next chapter will be posted soon after my friend looks it over and Critique it. I will NOT be deleting it but only starting over on the chapters deleted.)**_

 _ **So, from now on, this is how the story will continue. I hope everyone likes the changes and will continue to read...**_

 _ **Also, I want to address a couple things: A guest commented a question about Satoshi's sexuality and wondered if he was gay, something he or she didn't want to read about.**_

 _ **Satoshi is pansexual, he could end up with a male or a female, hell he might end up with numerous males and females but the possibility of him being with a guy are as high as him with a female. I mean, he won't take a romantic interest in anyone as of now but it will come up sooner or later. This isn't a romance based story, so it's not important right now.**_

 _ **But you guys could comments who you would like to see Satoshi with.**_

 _ **And another thing, a friend of me that he hated how Kishimoto limited everyone but Sasuke and Naruto, who were able to learn elemental jutsu and, in Sasuke's case, expand outside of their clan. He thought I should add more variety.**_

 ** _Of course, I wasn't planning on burdening my OC, Satoshi, with such limitations and I, too, found it ridiculous that no one else from the Rookie 9 used elemental jutsu, even Sakura who Kishimoto said had earth and water affinity, didn't use any. (I mean, she would have had to master those two styles to become a jonin, it's a requirement for Jonin to master two elements, right? Which is why I think only Shikamaru and Sakura were promoted to jonin.) So, no, I won't limit the characters to their family jutsu but that's to be shown a lot further down the line._**

 ** _Rant over._**

 ** _See you guys next chapter._**

 ** _I'll see you guys next episode._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_(Chapter 10)_**

The half full moon hung high in the sky, it's lunar rays hitting the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It, also, cast shadows across the village.

Behind the thick and luscious dark green leafed trees, a shadow sped through the branches. Chakra coursing through his veins as he launched himself from one branch to another. The ANBU stopped on the final branch and stared out into the clear field, his range extended in search of any chakra signatures but found none besides those of insects.

Dark eyes scanned the clearing trying to catch the smallest movement, training his ears to even the slightest sound and his senses extended to catch any shift of chakra.

But there was nothing.

 _Seriously?_ The ANBU stood his full length and crossed his arms over his chest before leaning back against the tree. The connect hadn't shown up yet. _How dare this guy waste my time? What is Kabuto thinking?_ But he knew the grey haired medic probably planned on him killing whoever the connect was after the task was handled. _That sick fuck._

It was only a few minutes before he caught something.

A leaf crunching underneath someone's foot.

Suddenly, after a glint of metal, someone was on him followed by three senbon being stuck in his left shoulder. Jerking back, the ANBU lashed out with a wide kick that sent his adversary into the air in an arch but his opponent flipped mid-air and landed on a branch not far from him.

 _Wait, hold on..._ The ANBU eyed his opponent. _Is that a kid?_ It was, the height and build of his opponent fit that of a child, no older than thirteen, maybe younger. He was dressed in a white mask with dark blue marks of a lion, he wore ANBU armor but there was no skin visible. _But not an ANBU._ It was an unspoken rule that ANBU in uniform were to show the ANBU mark burned into their skin, on their right arm.

The older ANBU watched as the kid pulled out a kunai that was especially shiny. He didn't pay much attention to it because the boy was charging at him with impressive speed.

Kunai clashed against sword as the kid struck for the shinobi's neck. Quickly landing on his feet, the kid reached in his pouch with his free hand, pulling free another kunai and opened up a long gash on the man's arm. The arm holding the sword. The ANBU slammed a knee into the kid's ribs and was satisfied when he heard a gasp of pain.

The wind was knocked out of the ANBU with such a force when the kid returned the attack with vicious vengence and kicked him in the stomach. He felt his feet leave the ground and he soared through the air. _Shit that hurt. The kid_ bent back and flipped mid-air, landing on his feet. He glared at his opponent. "You're late." The kid said with a muffled voice, in a way that meant there would be consequences.

The ANBU didn't respond verbally, only stood from where he sat at the base of the tree. He lowered himself in a offensive stance before taking a step forward...only for that leg to give out. Kneeling down in pain, the ANBU began coughing and he could feel something warm dripping down his mouth from behind his mask. He tried to stand with his right leg but it began to convulse and was no longer under his control.

"Wicked, right?" The man heard and lifted his head in the direction the boy's voice came from, but he was no longer standing there. His voice was now being projected from every direction. _Genjutsu._ "That particular poison was created by a close friend of mine, who has a knack for causing people physical pain, and unfortunately for you, I was taught to create it."

The man's vision began to sway and he found himself staring at three different versions of the clearing: blue, purple and orange. The world was swaying around him.

"Though, I did infect you with an open wound so you'll bleed it out soon enough, but there's still the poison that's still in your system from my earlier attack with the senbon, that'll give me enough time to decide whether or not I want you to walk away from this meeting." He sensed it coming but he couldn't move to avoid it.

A harsh kick from the right sent the sound of bells ringing through his mind, his mask went flying from his face and pain shot down his spine when his back slammed into something solid. "In case you're wondering, Kabuto did give me the option of either me killing you or doing it himself." Footsteps were heading in his direction, slowly. "Normally, I'd let him take out his own trash but I want to see what it's like."

Blood flew from his lips as he began hacking again, the stinging pain in his arm was now burning and felt as if his skin was being melted from his skin. "Wh-what what's l-like?" he questioned.

"Oh, it speaks!" He lifted his head and stared into the dark eyes of the boy. _More like demon._ The man could fucking swear the kid was smiling at him, mocking him from behind his mask. _Just where the hell did Kabuto find this kid?_ "What it's like to kill someone."

 _This kid is fucking crazy._

"I-I thought that the leaf village stopped making m-onsters a long time ago." His words were beginning to slur under the weight of his swollen tongue. It was becoming harder for him to breathe. _When will I start bleeding out the poison?_ He couldn't help but whine in his head.

The boy tilted his head and looked up into the sky, contemplative. "Well, they did, well to their knowledge they did." Fingers ran through those black curls with an impossible air of nonchalance. "But how can you be responsible for creating a monster when you didn't know it was happening? Quite purposely in self-creation, I might add." And then, the boy was holding _his_ sword, with the tip of it touching the ground between his legs. "Now, tell me what and who, and don't make this difficult." He sighed. "Even if you somehow escape in the pathetic condition that you're in, you'll die out in the woods, slowly but surely."

He wouldn't let this child play with him like this. "I'm not telling you anything, I can't believe how loyal I've been to the four-eyed freak and he does me like this?"

"Yeah, he really is a bastard, isn't he?" The kid laughed and lifted the sword, pointing it his stomach. "But when you owe something you'll never be able to repay and you outlive your usefulness, Kabuto sees no reason for you to continue living and...well, I just _live_ to please him." The fucking kid was using sarcasm!

The man gagged and blood spewed from his mouth, onto the giant branch they were on.

"Ew!" The kid cringed. "I actually feel for you, I've been put through enough poisons to know how deadly they can be, too bad my don't have my resilience to them." The kid went quiet, the forest followed his lead, and all he could hear was his own haggard breathing and the sound of his heart hammering. "Now, where's the cargo?" He demanded.

"I told you, I ain't telling you shi-SHIT!" The man shouted in pain as the kid impaled him in the right eye with his sword. For a moment, he stopped breathing, he stared. Not at the kid but through him, the pain was blinding and he, for a moment, he thought he wasn't going to breathe again. But a kick to his chest forced open his airways and he screamed. "You fucking piece of..." he sobbed in pain and horror. His left eye would be beyond repair. "I-you, Kab...ah!" he exclaimed and fell on his side, clutching at his eye when the kid removed the sword.

"This is actually sad." The kid commented dryly. "But it's also boring, you're lucky this isn't Kabuto, I've seen him give surgery."

"So what?!"

"Without medication and civilian slow, that was quite the sight." The man's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. The boy began laughing again. "You should see your face! Hahaha! I didn't even tell you that I'm going to try to reengineer what he did so that I can remove one of your kidneys and force you to eat it." He took a step forward, raising the sword high.

"Wait! No! Kill me!"

"Give me what I want now!" The kid barked out.

"Alright! Alright!" The man sobbed out. "I-I-I have it hidden in a place I know people wouldn't suspect me of holding it, allow me to get it for you and it's all yours."

The kid lowered the sword and tilted his head again. "Somewhere no one would suspect?" The boy muttered before snapping his finger.

Then, the sword was in his stomach, opening a huge gash in his stomach. "Ah!" The man screamed as his blood and guts spilled to his lap, and then shrieked when the kid reached inside his stomach with his gloved hand and pulled a bloody scroll.

"Shit dude, would you shut up?" The kid demanded as green chakra surrounded his right hand and he held it over the open wound. He gripped the man's neck and cut off his ability to talk, which was last as long as he gripped the certain spot on the neck. "So, the drugs are in here, huh? The entire cargo?"

Unable to speak, the man nodded his head.

"Alright, I'm going to let you go and you're going to try you're very best not to scream anymore as you tell me about these drugs, where you got them and what Kabuto plans on doing with them, you do know the answers to those questions right?"

The man hesitated before nodding and bit his lip when the hand left his neck. "G-Gato."

The kid went still and for a moment, the man was afraid he pissed him off. "And what about what Kabuto needs with these drugs? What purpose do they serve him?"

The man shook his head. "I-I can't tell you tha-AAAA!"

No longer patient, the kid stabbed the man in the heart with his sword. "Fucking idiot." The kid muttered and resisted the urge to remove his mask. Shaking his head, he reached in his pouch and pulled out six items, each identical to the other, and dropped them on the corpse before turning and walking away. _Now go to the drop point to hand this to four eyes and get my payment._

Five minutes later, the body exploded.

* * *

 _ **(The next day)**_

Satoshi rolled his eyes as he walked beside Kakashi with the stupid cat, Tora that was owned by the wife of the Fire Daimyo, and though the pay was nice for it being a D rank mission, it was still tedious and the third time this week they had to capture the pest. Not to mention the other five times they did the mission.

"I mean! Why can't we ever get a good mission, sensei?" He felt his right eyebrow twitch in irritation. Ever since the capture of the cat, Naruto had been complaining about the stupid missions they've been getting and, even though, he agreed, he was tired of hearing about it. They were close to the Hokage's tower and Naruto hadn't stopped talking since then.

Satoshi hissed when the cat began to struggle at the sight of the Hokage's tower and hit a sore spot over his ribs. He had forgotten to heal the injury. "Why you little bastard!" He was extremely tempted to snap the neck of the beast but before he could give it much thought, the cat was snatched from his arms.

"No killing cats, Satoshi," he heard Kakashi scold him patiently, "no matter how annoying they may be."

"Fine and shut up, Naruto!" Satoshi snapped at the blonde, who was still ranting to Sasuke, who looked as irritated as Satoshi felt.

"You shut up!" Naruto shouted back. "We're the strongest team the Leaf has and as the future Hokage, I shouldn't be subjected to such stupid tasks! I deserve and demand better missions." And then, those blue eyes flashed with determination. "And that's exactly what I plan to tell the old man."

 _Needless to say, we got the mission._ Satoshi thought hours later as he stood in his bedroom, packing for the C-rank mission to the Land of Waves to protect the lying drunk from Zabuza and Haku. As he passed the mirror, Satoshi glanced at his lengthening hair, which was brushing against the nape of his neck. _I should cut it soon._

Sighing, Satoshi glanced down at his finished packing. His eyes immediately landed on the three scrolls he acquired from Kabuto. Two of them were ninjutsu he planned to master before he came back to the village and the other was information on sealing techniques. _I'm going to be well-rounded by the Chunin Exams.  
_

Normally, he would be going to pester his friends, which would be easier now since they're all on the same team and in the same location but they were currently on a mission. _Ugh, annoying._ Satoshi rolled his eyes and turned before letting his body fall back on to the bed. _What should I do now?_ He thought about it.

He still had a whole day ahead of him and could possibly get some things off his list. _Well, then I might as well go visit Anko-sensei, haven't seen her in weeks and then go train._ With that, he gathered all his things and took off, out his window.

He landed on the ground outside of his window and began to run in the direction where he knew Anko lived.

Once he reached her apartment complex, spent five minutes knocking on her door and waiting only to realize she wasn't home. _Seriously?_ Satoshi sighed and turned his back on the door. _She must be on a mission._ But then a thought struck him and he set his sights on another location.

The Leaf Village's Intelligence Division. He stood outside the very misleading building. He's seen the inside and knew exactly what went on, it sent shivers down his spine as he remembered watching Ibiki Morino physically torture Mizuki. _Shit, that was scary and awesome._ He thought with a smirk and raised his hand to push open the door.

He felt him before he heard him. "Hey, Sato-hmm?!" _Naruto, you loud mouth, idiot!_ Satoshi thought as he spun on his heel and slammed his hand over Naruto's mouth and spun the blonde around. Pulling him close and wrapping an arm around his waist, Satoshi leaped into onto the roof across from the building and ran off in the opposite direction.

 _Doesn't he know that genin are not allowed near the Intelligence Division without adult supervision?_ Satoshi demanded mentally as he came to a stop once he knew they were far enough to stop. They were on top of a random roof.

Satoshi removed himself from Naruto and watched as the blonde fell on his front. Scrunching his nose up in disgust when he caught a whiff of Naruto, the dark haired boy sneered. "What? Did you bathe in that foul shit you call food?" he asked.

Naruto grumbled until he realized that his teammate was insulting his favorite food. He hopped on his feet and pointed at Satoshi angrily. "Hey! Who do you think you are? Ramen is the best thing ever and when I'm Hokage I plan to make a Holiday for it! Believe it!"

"Oh, yes, because how could _anyone_ live without the broth of ramen?" Satoshi asked, his voice laced with sarcasm and amusement. He rolled his eyes as the blonde went into a tirade about ramen and how it made him strong. Satoshi eyed Naruto. _So, I'm on his team._ It was starting to hit him just what that meant. Not only would he not be able to rely on the companionship of the friends he made in the academy but it also meant that he would be forced to become close to Naruto.

 _I'm already pretty fond of him, though certain aspects of his personality, he's in my top five favorite ninjas._ Satoshi tilted his head slightly, his bangs fell over his eyes. _I could have a powerful ally in Naruto, I could warp Naruto, I can help Naruto._ Satoshi never really thought about helping Naruto skill wise because he knew the boy would become a powerhouse. _But I could rush the process, I changed Sakura, I can change Naruto._

"Hey, Naruto, were you doing on this side of the city anyways? Don't you live on the West wing of the village?" Satoshi already knew the answer because Naruto didn't live very far from where he lived.

Naruto stopped his ranting and looked at Satoshi. "I was looking for Konohamaru."

"The Third's grandson?"

"Yeah, did you see him?" Naruto asked.

"Nope, but I'm guessing that the tutor I see following him around probably grabbed him." Satoshi assured Naruto.

Recognition flashed in Naruto's eyes. "Oh, the pervert, Ebisu!"

Chuckling, Satoshi shook his head. "Yeah, the pervert, come on." he said walking past Naruto and grabbed his arm as he went.

"Whoa!" The blonde exclaimed as he was pulled along with Satoshi. "You're strong, where are we going?"

"I know and we're going to go get some ramen, my treat."

"Wait! Really?" Naruto asked rushing ahead of Satoshi so that he could look the boy in the eyes.

"Yup."

"Alright! You're the best, Satoshi!" Satoshi blinked when Naruto grabbed him by the arm. "Let's go! I know the best place that has the best ramen!" He claimed before running in the direction of his favorite ramen stand while dragging Satoshi along.

* * *

 ** _(Next Day)_**

Satoshi yawned into his fist as he followed Anko the long way to the village's gate. "And you have are necessities packed? Venom, poison, senbon, shurikens and medical pouch?" she asked lazily around a mouthful of dumpling.

"Yes, mom." Satoshi rolled his eyes and snickered when Anko shot him a childish look over her shoulder. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were going to miss me, which I can completely understand with how charismatic and charming I am, I don't think anyone could survive the withdrawal of not being in my presen-"

"You talk to much, kid." Anko stated after shoving two of her dumplings into Satoshi's mouth. She smiled and stopped walking, watching as the boy struggle to chew and swallow the large amount. "So, you're on a team with the Uchiha and Uzumaki brat?"

"Unfortunately, one is too loud and the other is too quiet, though I don't mind him not talking." Satoshi wouldn't mind if Sasuke stopped breathing all together but he reigned in his dark feelings regarding the Uchiha. _I'm so anti-Sasuke, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't survive this mission or if he were to_ accidentally _be pushed into Zabuza's sword._

"Even more unfortunate, he's like a miniature version of that sensei of yours."

Satoshi shot Anko a glare. "Hey! Don't come for Kakashi-sensei, he's awesome!" he protested.

"Pfft."

"I don't even know why I bother with you early in the morning." Satoshi mumbled under his breath and began walking ahead of Anko as the gates came into view. He knew that Anko would be long gone before she was able to be seen so he didn't bother to talk to her before she disappeared.

"Be safe." was whispered against his ear so quietly that he almost thought that he was just hearing things. But when he looked over his shoulder to see her, she was gone.

"SATOSH-" Naruto began to yell when he saw his last teammate coming but his yelling was interrupted by a hand knocking him over the head.

"Loser." Sasuke hissed through his clenched teeth.

Naruto rubbed at the spot and glared at Sasuke while their client, Tazuna, ignored them and continued drinking from his bottle.

Before the blonde could begin shouting at the Uchiha, Satoshi was in Sasuke's face. "Don't hit him, Uchiha." he reprimanded.

"Hn."

Satoshi narrowed his eyes at the dismissive sound and he would normally scald the Uchiha's ass for it but he barely got any sleep last night and he was cranky. Instead, he decided to turn to Naruto and converse. "Anyways, blonde...what the hell?" he asked looking at Naruto's giant, overstuffed backpack. "Naruto, you're such a blonde it isn't even funny."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Naruto scowled at him.

"It means: take your ass back home and repack your backpack with things you need for the duration of the walk, not all the instant ramen you can eat in four hours."

"What?!" Naruto whined.

"Naruto, it's eleven o'clock and we were supposed to leave at nine, that means Kakashi won't be here for at least another hour, go home and repack with the necessities!" Satoshi snapped impatiently. _I don't like this, Naruto is making me the responsible one, I'm not the responsible one, that's my friend's job._ Mainly to keep him out of trouble that he tended to get himself into.

He watched as Naruto turned away from him stubbornly. "I'll be fine." he dismissed.

 _Kill him. Cast a genjutsu so strong that it'll traumatize him and render him under total amesia, knock him unconscious, leave him in a foreign place that doesn't speak his language under someone else's name._ Satoshi plotted to himself and nodded, satisfied with his plan.

Before he could execute his plan, a hand landed on his head and ruffled his curly locks. "Whoa, what could Naruto have done to deserve a look like _that_?" He heard his sensei ask from behind him.

He was sure he wasn't the only one looking at Kakashi with a look of surprise and annoyance. He crossed his arms over his chest. "You're early." he commented, he could hear the annoyance in his own voice.

"No, I'm sure I'm at least two hours late."

"Which is on time for you." Sasuke added with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey!" Tazuna shouted at them causing irritation to flash through Satoshi. "Can we cut all the chitchat and get me safely back to my home?" he demanded, his words slurring.

"Oh, right." Kakashi said as if he had forgotten all about their important client.

"And I'm becoming unsure if I want these brats taking me home."

"Hey! Don't underestimate us old man! I'm gonna be Hokage someday, this mission will be a piece of cake."

Tazuna scoffed at the declaration. "You? Hokage? Nice try, runt, but you'll become Hokage when pigs sprout wings and fly."

Satoshi closed his eyes as he tried to fight off the storming headache that was threatening to become a full blown migraine. _This is going to take some getting use to._ He glanced over at Sasuke, who looked equally annoyed as he felt, and then at Kakashi, who had gone to the gate guards to give them the scroll stamped by the Hokage.

Then Kakashi began to walk outside of the village gate gesturing for them to follow. Satoshi glanced at Sasuke again and met the boy's eyes before they both glanced at their teammate and client, who were still shouting at each other, and followed Kakashi outside of the gate. _Troll. King. Kakashi._

After they were a little distance away, Kakashi looked over his shoulder. "Hey, if you guys are ready to go, we're leaving." Satoshi saw the way that Tazuna and Naruto tensed and snorted, amused. He turned to face forward when they both rushed to catch up.

The village was a good distance away, looking very tiny, when Satoshi noticed the puddle on the right of the knew exactly what this was but he felt their chakra signatures long before he saw the puddle. His sensory abilities were getting a lot better. He could _feel_ them even better now that they were closer.

He weighed his options before coming to the conclusion that he couldn't attack yet. Kakashi needed to know that they were here to capture Tazuna, that Tazuna had lied to them. So, he walked past it without giving it a glance.

He didn't feel when they decided to attack and acted on it but he did feel when Kakashi replaced himself with a log and an illusion before being wrapped up with those chains that shredded _Kakashi_ apart. Satoshi watched as Naruto froze and stared at _Kakashi's corpse._

Sasuke already engaged one and the other was heading for Tazuna. _Pfft, I think not._ Satoshi threw himself in front of Tazuna, in the path of the enemy's, Gozu, large poison covered claw. As soon as the claw neared him, Satoshi low under the swipe aimed for his head and punched him in the stomach that sent the man skidding back but not off his feet.

Not deterred, adrenaline and chakra coursing through his veins, Satoshi flew at Gozu with a kunai in his right hand. He went for a quick knockout with the back of the kunai but it was blocked by the metal claw. Satoshi pressed and watched as Gozu's arm buckled under his strength and smirked.

"Argh!" Gozu growled and swung his free arm, his left arm.

Jumping in the air, Satoshi avoided the attack and landed after a mid-air backflip. He weaved through hand signs and brought his right hand in front of him, at waist level. Blue chakra surrounded him hand.

Gozu ignored this and rushed at the kid, who smirked and stepped back, barely avoiding the swipe to his face and lashed out with a palm to Gozu's chest, causing the man to falter but not stop. He jumped into the air to avoid the second swing and landed on Gozu's arm. Wasting not time, Satoshi backflipped and kicked Gozu in the chin, sending him high into the air.

 _I've been waiting to try this._ Satoshi thought before launching himself into the air and kicked Gozu in the stomach, tossing them both high. Satoshi delivered another kick that sent them even higher followed by another and another before they began to descend, with Gozu head first.

Wrapping his legs around Gozu and trapped his arm while wrapping his arms around his leg, Satoshi kept Gozu in that position until they hit the ground. Involuntarily, Satoshi's lips tilted up at the sound of Gozu's neck snapping from the impact.

Somersaulting off the corpse, Satoshi appraised his work with a whistle. "Exactly like I practiced." He glanced around and saw that Naruto hadn't moved at all, Tazuna stood with his back against the tree staring at the corpse with a vacant look on his face and clutching onto the bottle. His entire body was trembling.

Sasuke was tying a knot into the rope he used to tie Meizu to a tree. Meizu, who was shouting profanities at Satoshi like no tomorrow. "You little bastard! You fucking dumb fuck! You killed my brother!"

"He was trying to kill me first." Satoshi stated dispassionately and shrugged. "And I invite you to try." The man began shouting more threats until silenced by a kick to the chin. Satoshi looked at Sasuke. "You just broke his jaw." he pointed out as if it were a casual conversation starter.

"He was being annoying." Sasuke stated before glancing behind Satoshi. "You killed him." There was a slight inflection in his voice but Satoshi couldn't pin what it was.

He nodded. "I did and you can come out now, Kakashi-sensei, I can sense you up there." he said turning in the direction he could feel Kakashi hiding.

In a poof of smoke, Kakashi appeared. "Hello."

"K-kakashi-sensei?" Naruto stuttered surprised before turning to where he had seen his sensei die but saw only shredded up pieces of a log. "A substitution jutsu?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that Naruto, I didn't expect you to freeze up like that." Satoshi saw Naruto tense, probably horrified and embarrassed that he froze up. "But it seems your teammates handled things very well, good job, you two."

Satoshi grinned wildly at his sensei. "It was nothing!"

Kakashi walked over to where Gozu's corpse was now folded up on the ground, the head of the corpse still impaled into the ground. "It certainly wasn't, he died before the impact."

Scratching the back of his head, Satoshi shrugged. "I may have struck him too hard in the heart with my chakra scalpel, I probably tore at it when it landed."

"You're pretty vicious with that thing." Kakashi commented.

Satoshi felt his cheeks warm up at the praise. _Because that's what I'm taking it as. A compliment from Copy Cat Kakashi. Troll King Extraordinaire._

Kakashi turned to Tazuna. "And as for you, we need to talk."

Satoshi pretty much turned them out after that in favor of walking over to the corpse that was Gozu and kneeled down as he grabbed at the back of Gozu's coat. He yanked the corpse free of the heart and tossed him on his back. Satoshi placed his hand over Gozu's heart and let his chakra feel around the corpse. _I didn't tear at his heart, I caused him to have a heart-attack._ The revelation wasn't earth shattering as Satoshi knew he was capable of this but he was still pleased with himself.

He's seen Kabuto do worse with his medical ninjutsu and in no way did Satoshi think he'd surpass Kabuto in the medical field, this would certainly give him a better understand on how to kill him when the time comes.

"Satoshi?" He looked up and saw that they were all staring at him with varying looks of wariness, except Kakashi, who seemed to smile at him from behind his mask. "Continue on to the Land of Waves, yay or nay?"

Satoshi stood up and nodded. "Sure, sounds like fun." he walked over to his sensei and gleamed when Kakashi dropped a hand on his head.

"Good, then let's continue." He walked ahead. They all followed after him.

"Hey, Satoshi, you okay?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because you look a lot like that girl from the academy does when she's about to faint or something."

Satoshi felt his cheeks become hot at being caught blushing and scoffed. "Shut up, Naruto." he grumbled. _It's not I admire a super awesome ninja that doesn't hold back compliments._

* * *

 _ **(The Land Of Waves)**_

Team 7 walked through the forest. Satoshi walked beside Sasuke behind Tazuna while Naruto walked at the point ahead of the three of them. Behind them all was Kakashi. "Satoshi." He heard Sasuke and inhaled deeply before turning to the Uchiha. "Who taught you to fight?"

 _Does he really think that I'm going to reveal that?_ Satoshi thought to himself. "Why does it matter?" he asked, he sounded wary to his own ears.

Sasuke only grunted and turned away from him, probably seeing that Satoshi wouldn't give him a straight answer.

 _Why is he asking this now?_ Satoshi questioned with a frown. In the academy, he was always in the top five when it came to taijutsu with the others being Sasuke, Shino, Kiba and Hinata. Though Hinata would drop and be replaced with Sakura more often than not and would never pass five on the score board while Satoshi often battled for three and two with Shino and Kiba while Shino was the only other kid in school that gave Sasuke a hard time in taijutsu.

His genjutsu and taijutsu skills put him in the top three, at three, for overall marks in school while number one was Sasuke and number two was Shino.

He tilted his head and focused on Sasuke's side profile for a moment...and then he felt it.

 _Incoming death._

"Get down!" Kakashi shouted.

Satoshi tripped Sasuke before throwing himself into Tazuna, knocking him forward, and like dominoes he, Tazuna and Naruto fell to the ground.

A flash of silver was seen in Satoshi's peripheral. _Zabuza? He's attacking already? But the bunny hadn't shown up yet._ They hadn't even gotten far after getting off of the boat they used to cross through the mist. _Well, that's only a slight change._ Satoshi thought as he got up, staring up at where the large sword was embedded in the tree trunk and standing on top of it was Zabuza Momochi.

"Well, I see why the Demon Brothers failed, having to go up against Kakashi Hatake."

Satoshi stared up at Zabuza Momochi. The man didn't appear to be different than the first time but Satoshi couldn't help but feel as if something was wrong. _What is this I'm feeling?_ He tensed when he felt Naruto move and instantly grabbed him by the back of his jacket as he tried to pass him, jerking him to the ground harshly. "Are you stupid?" Satoshi hissed at the blonde quietly. "You don't just run up to ninja like him."

Naruto glared over his shoulder at him. "Why not?" He demanded.

 _Little brat._ Satoshi sneered and was beginning to remember why he hadn't bothered with Naruto. "He's right." They both looked up and saw Kakashi reaching up to his headband. "This ninja isn't like the others, he's on a different level." Kakashi lifted his headband to reveal his scarred eye. "And because of that, I'm going to need this."

Zabuza chuckled. "Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye." He snorted. "It's too bad, I'd like to fight you but I'm in a bit of a hurry, so why don't you just hand over the old man and I'll spare you the tragedy of losing those three kids."

Satoshi wasn't surprised when Kakashi opened his left eye and revealed his sharingan. _Hmm, Kakashi-sensei is so cool!_ He couldn't help but praise the man. He smiled but as soon as it appeared, it disappeared as mist began to descend upon them.

His heart jumped when he saw Zabuza kneel down. "Enough, the old man dies, now."

Satoshi flew to his position in front of Tazuna while Sasuke and Naruto flaked the man's left and right, covering his blind spots in a triangle formation.

Zabuza took a stance and Satoshi's skin became covered in goosebumps when Zabuza's chakra touched his senses. _S-so much chakra._ He gulped and watched as the mist thickened and Zabuza disappeared. _But I can still feel him and he's not the only one I feel..._ Satoshi zeroed in on the second chakra signature hiding high in the trees, South. _Haku._

He debated whether or not he should reveal Haku's hiding place. _He's not a serious threat, not even during the bridge fight, so I'll leave him be._ Satoshi went to search for Zabuza but he was gone. _He's moving too fast, every time I catch a feel of his chakra he moves again...fortunately, I know exactly where he's going._ Satoshi began to weave through hand signs.

"Sensei disappeared." Naruto said.

Satoshi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _Kakashi was still in the same spot._ Satoshi thought, he could feel him there, haven't move an inch. _If he does, Zabuza would cut right through the three of us and kill Tazuna. Game over._

"Eight points." Satoshi didn't allow himself to tense. _Don't tense, don't falter, don't give your opponent an inch._ Anko's voice rang through his mind. _It doesn't matter how intimidating your opponent is as long as you act accordingly._ Satoshi inhaled. "Be emotionless, be a weapon." He muttered, ignoring Zabuza's taunting. _If Anko hadn't hunted me down, day in and day out, I'd probably be sniffling on the ground like some crybaby._

And then, a wave of chakra slammed into his senses, shaking him of the control he gathered. _Warm, controlled, powerful._ Satoshi thought as Kakashi dispelled the mist around them with a surge of chakra. He grinned. _Awesome._

 _"_ Sasuke! Calm down, I'll protect you with my life, all of you." Satoshi glanced at his teammate and saw the startled look on his face. He shot one to Naruto, who didn't look as effected by the killer intent radiating in the air, but he marked that up to obliviousness. "I will not allow my comrades to die, trust me." He looked over his shoulder and smiled at them from underneath his mask.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Zabuza broke past their formation. "It's over-hn!"

Satoshi smirked. "It is over." He said. "For you."

Zabuza stood with several kunai and senbon in his back while a distance away, Satoshi stood with his arm outstretched. He sneered at the man when Zabuza looked over his shoulder at him. "Genjutsu." he groaned out.

Satoshi didn't confirm nor deny that. He just watched as the water clone fell to the ground, transforming back into water.

Behind Kakashi was the real Zabuza and Kakashi spun around after Naruto's warning call. Zabuza sliced through Kakashi at the waist but he also turned into a water clone. Kakashi reappeared behind Zabuza with a kunai to his neck. "You're finished."

Naruto let out a whoop of excitement.

Satoshi narrowed his eyes and watched as Zabuza dropped to the ground, now a puddle of water, and the real Zabuza appear behind him with his long sword poised to slice. Kakashi dropped to the ground swiftly, dodging the sword but wasn't fast enough to dodge the kick that sent him flying into the air and into the water.

"He's good." Sasuke commented.

"He's better than good." Satoshi contradicted. "And because of that, I'm going to have to do something I've been putting off." He needed to drop the weights around his arms and legs. He smirked. _This is going to be fun._ He thought watching as Zabuza appeared on top of the water behind Kakashi and go through hand signs.

Water rose and trapped Kakashi in a large sphere of water.

Sasuke and Naruto tensed as a water clone appeared before them but Satoshi prepared himself for the inevitable fight.

"You think wearing those headbands makes you a ninja?" Satoshi was becoming bored with the monologuing. "When you've hovered between life and death, it doesn't phase you, then you may be called a ninja." He told them. "When you've become so deadly that your profile is entered into my bingo book, you may be called ninja but to call upstarts like you ninja is a joke."

Satoshi kneeled down and undid his weights from his legs followed by his arm, he flinched when a kick sent Naruto to the ground and his headband into the air before landing on the ground, Zabuza stepped on it.

"Are you done?" Satoshi asked, earning Zabuza's attention. Satoshi stared the man in his eyes and felt his heart flutter nervously. _It's alright to be nervous, it's alright to be afraid, but never show it, because once you stop allowing your fear to control your reactions, you stop being afraid._ "Because, if you are, I'd like to get to the good part, me slitting your throat with my kunai."

Zabuza let out a chuckle. "The look in your eye, I've seen that one before." He told them before pointing his thumb at his shift. "I've seen it in myself, you've taken a life, haven't you boy?"

Satoshi wished he could pull on his mask but dismissed the thought. "And I'm about to take another." With that, he moved.

Lifting his sword up, the water clone blocked the kick from Satoshi but his eyes widened when he was sent back from the strength hidden behind those scrawny legs. The clone stopped an inch away from the lake. "What strength." he muttered and looked up but the boy was gone.

"Ha!" A fist slammed down onto the clone's head, instantly destroying the clone, and part of the ground when Satoshi's fist made contact with it. The ground split open under Satoshi's raw strength. Satoshi lifted his head and glared ahead at the real Zabuza. "That won't be enough, not for me!" With that he charged across the water.

"No, Satoshi! Protect the bridge builder!" Kakashi called out to him.

"Sorry, sensei! But I'm going to have to ignore that order." Satoshi narrowed his eyes at his target and reared his fist back.

As the genin closed in on him, Zabuza watched. _There was no chakra in that punch, that was raw strength, and his speed..._ underneath his bandages, the Demon of the Bloody Mist smirked. "Well, well, well, someone is full of surprises, aren't they?" _But it's not enough._

A long leg broke the surface of the water and kicked Satoshi high into the air. The clone followed after him and appeared above him, a punch sent him sailing back down to the ground, slamming into the earth. A sickening crunch echoed through the silence. "Argh!"

"Satoshi!" He heard Naruto yell his name...or maybe it was Sasuke. _It's hard to hear over the broken rib that I have._ He thought delirious. He let his eyes slide close but the incoming chakra signature instantly alerted him that the water clone was still coming for him.

He sent chakra to his hand and waited until the clone was standing above him with his leg raised to stomp on him. Satoshi flickered from his spot and stopped on a high tree branch. His hand already glowing green and over his ribs, mending the broken bone. _There are two ways I can do this, I could let Sasuke and Naruto handle this or I can do it myself._ Satoshi glanced back at his teammates.

Both looked scared out of their minds.

 _Naruto..._ Satoshi trailed off and looked down at Naruto's right hand. _That's right, he didn't stab himself and make a blood oath to never run away._ That's what inspired bravery in Naruto. _But I killed Gozu, so they never got close to Naruto or Tazuna._

He tensed when the clone lifted it's gigantic sword and began to charge at him with blinding speed. Satoshileaped from the tree and threw a barrage of kunai in front of the clone with explosive tags attached, which destroyed the clone in a huge explosion.

"Damn it! What's with you and explosives?" Naruto yelled at his teammate when Satoshi landed beside him.

"I love the way they make my skin shine in the wake of their explosion." Satoshi replied dryly not taking his eyes off the original Zabuza, who already created another clone standing on the water between them. "And we're not going to get anywhere Kakashi captured like this."

Sasuke made a frustrated sound. "But we can't beat him, he's strong and it's just hitting me just how strong he is." He turned his gaze onto Zabuza. "We haven't seen anything yet."

"Which is why we need to get Kakashi-sensei out of that trap." Naruto added.

"And I know just the way to do that." Satoshi claimed before looking the blonde in the eyes. "But I'm going to need for the two of you to relax and trust me," he then turned his gaze to Sasuke, "just follow my lead and we'll get out of here fine, that's a promise."

Naruto bit his lip before nodding his head and grinning wildly. Sasuke only nodded his head.

"Good, now if we do this right, it'll be easy and Kakashi-sensei can handle the rest."

Across the water, Zabuza and the captive Kakashi watched as Satoshi ran ahead of the boy's and stopped a short distance away from the clone. "One to be wary of, eh?" Zabuza muttered to himself. "What the hell?" he asked when purple mist began flowing from the boy's mouth and that instantly covered the land before them, hiding the clone and the three boys from view.

From the water dome, Kakashi glanced up at Zabuza but otherwise stayed quiet.

Things were quiet for a moment and Zabuza narrowed his eyes at the fact. He knew that his clone had already be destroyed and was about to make another when blasts of fire flew from the purple mist. "Tsk, pathetic." Zabuza scoffed and grabbed his sword before slicing through the fire effortlessly. "Huh." The jonin hummed when he saw destroyed shurikens hiding beneath the fire.

Steam slammed into Zabuza when a blast of fire hit the water right before him. "Shit!" he muttered as he resisted in the urge to jump away on pure instinct and made another water clone appear. "You little brats! That won't be enough! Go destroy them!" The clone obeyed and disappeared in the purple mist. "Those brats of yours are annoying."

Kakashi remained silent.

The clone returned and Zabuza snorted. "Piece of c-ake!" he grunted in pain when the _clone_ stabbed him in the gut when a kunai and went to kick Zabuza in the best but it was instantly sliced through with a simple wave of Zabuza's sword causing it to fade into nonexsitence. "You little bastards! How?"

"I'll have you know Sasuke _, technically,_ isn't a bastard since he wasn't born out of wedlock." Satoshi's voice echoed around Zabuza

Zabuza scoffed. "Don't get cheeky with me kid, I'm going to kill your sensei right now," he flexed his grip on his sword, preparing to strike the jonin down, "and then, I'm going to come kill you and the bridge builder, this is taking longer than it should have."

"You underestimate me, that won't be happening." Zabuza noticed something shift in the water. "As a matter of fact, this fight is already over."

Eyes widened a fraction when Zabuza noticed something wasn't right in the water. "You...when did you..." he trailed off and returned his gaze to the smoke shrouded area where the boys were hidden. "Genjutsu."

"Surprise." He heard from above him and saw the Uchiha high in the sky, flying through hand signs. "Fire Style: Fire Phoenix Bomb Jutsu!" he exclaimed and spat several balls of fire at Zabuza.

"Ha!" He sliced through the jutsu again and snarled. "Enough!" He raised his sword high and turned to Kakashi. "This ends now!" He declared and slashed through the silver haired jonin. His eyes widened in surprise when the silver haired jonin turned into the blonde genin before disappeared completely. "What?"

"Good job, kids." He heard as he purple mist disappeared and Kakashi stood there, soaking wet, in front of the three of his students. "You did good but I'm going to handle things from now on."

Zabuza couldn't believe he fell for the illusion made by a genin. He stared at the dark haired boy, who stared back blankly, before smirking at him and winking.

Satoshi watched as the battle raged on with Kakashi mimicking Zabuza and his water style ninjutsu. It was amazing to watch in person, to feel their deadly and powerful chakra clashing against one another, as Kakashi did his thing and beat Zabuza at his own game.

Satoshi wasn't surprised when Zabuza was hit with a barrage of senbon after the fightor when Haku appeared and took Zabuza's body away.

Kakashi had stood proudly until they disappeared and then fell unconscious.

 _Well, that was fun._ Satoshi thought minutes later as he and Sasuke carried their unconscious sensei to Tazuna's home. All the way there, Satoshi thought about whether or not he wanted Zabuza and Haku alive or dead. Would he save them or not?

 _Just how much am I willing to fuck up the timeline?_

* * *

 _ **(End)**_

 _ **Hey, guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**  
_

 _ **Now, before I get any heat, let me just say that the "ANBU" Satoshi faced (you guys did know that was Satoshi right?) was not an actual ANBU agent, just one of Kabuto's spies.**_

 _ **Another thing, I'm not super anti-Sasuke. I do feel for him, what he went through and how destructive his paths was. I debated whether or not I was going to change him in that respect and haven't come to a decision yet.**_

 _ **Also, I hope no one gets angry that I took away Naruto's and Sasuke's big moment with freeing Kakashi but Satoshi is a genjutsu artist, he's made for distractions, so it would only make sense with him being involved that he could have helped Kakashi escaped also.**_

 _ **And I know some might say that Zabuza could have/ would have broke the genjutsu but he didn't know he was under one and even if he did, he would have needed both hands to dispel it.**_

 ** _Also, someone mentioned that they predict I'm going to have Satoshi training under Tsunade...incorrect. Satoshi's strength isn't like Sakura's, it's as natural as Tsunade's. Also, I don't plan for Satoshi to be just a medic-nin, learning medical ninjutsu was self-serving for him._**

 _ **Alright, rant over, comment. Fave and follow. Next chapter will be up and things that weren't mentioned in this chapter will be mentioned in the next.**_

 _ **See ya.**_


End file.
